high school times
by bulletgirl53
Summary: Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Maxine Valera, Tim Speedle, Natalia Boavista and Ryan Wolfe are a group of highs chool students that happen to be friends with which others. they might seem calm, and happy, but but the high school intrigue involves even the best students. Read to find out what happens beyond first sight and unreveal the deepest secrets of this young group.
1. first day of school

Calleigh Duquesne always loved first day to school, new books, new people, new routine, being away from home... But this year was different, she was in a different state, her friends were not there, family wasn't either, and that was good, but yet, overwhelmed y everything else.

Being alone in a place she did not know was not something she enjoyed, and being the new girl on high school was the worst she could think about right now.

"Miss Duquesne, are you feeling alright?"

Calleigh looked at the lady that was checking her paperwork to get on this school with a smile.

"I'm great, just a bit distracted."

"i know that it seems odd, but you'll do great."

She would do great? Which world did this woman live in? Because it certainly wasn't the same she did.

"I know, thank you" she replied anyway.

"Here you go, you got a map there, if you need any help you can come here."

She nodded an went out the office sighing"

"Here you go Calleigh, a whole new adventure" she mumble to herself.

She checked her papers and saw that her next class was on pavilion 4 room six, physics, she liked physics, it was easy and interesting.

"The icing in the top of the cake of this day" she thought sadly, if a lesson was the best she could get in here then she was getting bored very very soon.

She walked o her class and entered throw the opened door ducking just in time of avoiding a flying backpack.

"What the hell?!"

A boy came running laughing.

"Sorry."

Calleigh shrugged smiling.

"No problem"

"You're hot."

She raised an eyebrow, that was direct, too direct.

"Thank you I guess."

"Maybe you can get hot enough for me to get my way inside of you someday, what do you think?"

This provoked laughs in almost the whole class and whistle from some other boys.

"Go Joe!"

She clenched her fists but just ignored and sat in the only empty chair of the classroom.

"Hello."

She looked to her side noticing a male with her age but obviously Latino from his skin tone and brown hair.

"Hi."

"My name's Eric."

"Calleigh."

"Nice to meet you Calleigh."

"Me too."

The professor got into the room ceasing the talk.

"Who's backpack is this?" the teacher asked to the class when he almost tripped on the bag.

A short girl raised her harm shyly.

"Well Rose, what's it doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Then come pick it up please, we got trouble enough without people tripping on stuff already."

"Sorry." She mumbled getting up to pick the school back and returning to her place ignoring the laughs.

"I would ask you guys to stop throwing things inside the classroom, it takes time of our class picking up everything the babies decide to play with."

Eric and Calleigh chuckled loudly eliciting a few more laughs.

"What are you laughing at jerk? – Eric clenched his fists and looked back to the guy who had asked him the question and was now standing up."

"Your face moron." – getting up too.

The guy, who was shorter and weaker than Eric but she could tell that he was a bully, and a jerk, by the hat on his head and pants showing his boxers, and of course, the coyly grin on his lips.

"Do you want to get to the hospital with a broken face?"

"You can't break my face."

"Taste my fist and then say something."

"No, you can't break my face, because it's made of several bones, therefore, it's wrong to say break your face."

"Shut up nerd."

Eric smiled coldly and sat again.

"o.k., this isn't a nice start. You two get up again please, Rose, you too."

They got up the boys fuming and the girl almost crying.

"Joe, get out of this classroom."

He did so with a huge grin.

"Rose come next to me, Eric grab your pencil case."

"He looked at the teacher confused but obeyed".

"Now, throw it to Rose."

"He threw it still confuse but with a smile."

"Great. How does the movement made by the case from Eric's hands to Rose calls?"

"Trajectory." – Calleigh answered in a shy voice.

"Very well. You're a new student?"

"Yes."

"I see, your name's Kelly right?"

"Calleigh."

"Calleigh. Can you tell me which trajectory it was?"

"An arch."

"Very well. Can anyone tell me other things that make this trajectory?"

"A fountain?"

"The water in that fountain yes. What else?"

"A bullet."

Everyone stared at her making her blush.

"Yes, although we won't try it here."

"Do you think she ever fired a gun?" – a girl that sat in the chair next to Calleigh asked to her desk colleague.

"No, she must be just showing herself." – replied the other with a cold look at Calleigh's back.

"Calleigh looked at the girls with a death glare folding her harms."

"We're not in a church Ally and Melanie, stop muttering about whatever you're muttering about. Eric you can sit."

"Don't worry about them" – Eric said with a smile turning lightly to her.

"I don't"

"Right."

"Whatever.

"You got green eyes." – Eric stated surprised.

"Yes, so?"

"They're gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"You look pretty god yourself."

"I swear that if you dare to say something about us having sex I'll hit you."

"Where?"

"Right between your legs, if you know what I mean."

"I do, and for your information, I wouldn't say anything about us having sex."

"Great."

"Are you this cold to everyone?"

"No, I'm just pissed."

"Not a good first day?"

"Horrible one."

"I see."

"No you don't."

"o.k., whatever."

"Mr. Delko and Miss Duquesne, if you want to make out take it outside!"

"They blushed and looked to the teacher pretending to be paying attention."

"Miss Duquesne, solve this problem." – He ordered taping in the board. "I should warn you that if you do not solve it both you and your friend are going to have extra homework."

"I understand."

"He sat thinking that the student was going to take a long time solving the problem, he had done it to be that way."

"It's done. She said to the teacher's surprise."

"Already?!"

"Hum... y-yes."

The teacher got up as she stranded there blushing.

"o.k., you can sit."

"Is it correct?"

"Yes."

She smiled softly going back to her sit.

"Woah!"

"What?"

"You actually understand it?"

"Yes."

"You got to teach me."

"You don't understand?"

"No, nothing at all."

"It's easy."

" If you say so."

"Told you, she's just showing off."

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes."

"Who would say, the blond hot can actually do math." – Barged the guy that she recognize like the one making fun of her with the one called joe in the beginning of the class.

"Jason, out."

"Whatever."

"Please tell me I won't have all my classes with him." – she told Eric who chuckled.

"let me see the papers."

She gave him the files with a smile.

"Sorry, but you don't have 2 classes with him, and joe by the way."

"Oh my god."

"He's not on sports." – he offered.

"Thank god."

"Stop talking, don't think that just because you solved the problem you're save, because next time Delko's doing it, and it's not something nice to watch."

Eric frowned at the teacher that just ignored him.

The next hour passed as fast as a turtle walking and when the bell finally rang Calleigh sighed deeply.

"So, what's next on our beautiful day? – Calleigh asked sarcastically."

"Health."

"Really?"

"Yes, hour and an half speaking of sex."

"Get me out of here please."

"You really want me to o that?"

"No."

"o.k."

"don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, why?"

"Just find weird that you're staying with the new girl all day."

"Better with you that with the other kind of girls."

"The other kind of girls?"

"You have the bitches, loners, cheat leaders..."

"And how do you know that I'm not one of those?"

"Call it my gut."

"Does your gut tells me where I have somewhere to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Yes, in your bed."

"Funny, but I don't have one."

"I know somewhere."

"O.K."

"A friend of mine was looking for a roommate."

"A female friend?"

"Yes."

"Female friend?!"

"Yes, I have a female friend that isn't my girlfriend."

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Just kidding."

"Anyway, we're here, you can't sit next to me, so..."

"Where do I sit?"

"Hey Natalia" – he said to a Latina girl that was in the table in front of them.

_Wow, thank you for just ignoring me.__ – Calleigh thought._

"Hey Eric, got a new friend?"

"Stop it would you."

"o.k., just saying."

"She's a new student, who happens to be looking for a roommate."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Calleigh."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do drugs?"

"No!"

"Drink?"

"Beer."

"Snore?"

"I don't think so."

"Go out at night?"

"Not very much."

"You got to get a life."

"I have one, and it's great thanks."

"Nice, I like you."

"Thank you."

"You can be my roommate."

"She's your female friend who was looking for a roommate?"

"Yep."

"o.k."

"you can get your stuff and meet me at the enterance at five."

"Sure."

"Hey Eric?" – the girl called to her friend that was somehow already at his place.

"Yes?"

"Come have dinner with us tonight."

"o.k."

"my, ours place actually at seven."

"Sure."

"You should sit you know." – Natalia warned Calleigh.

"Hum, here?"

"Yep.!"

"o.k., thank you."

"sure, so, where are you from?"

"Louisiana."

"Southern girl, he's got a good taste."

"What?"

"Eric, in girlfriends."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yet."

"I don't date my colleagues."

"Sure you don't. Natalia said with a smile."

"Why would you think that I'm Eric's girlfriend?"

"Because girls get friends with him to get him laid."

"I don't want to get him laid."

"No?"

"No."

"The problem is, they all say that."

"What about you hum?"

"I don't want to get him laid."

"Great. She spat already pissed."

"What is it?"

Calleigh shrugged folding her harms.

"C'mon, ask."

"Do they get to do it?"

"What?"

"Those girls, do they get him laid?"

"Eric can see right throw that crap."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Nevermind."

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you like Eric."

"I don't even know him."

"No."


	2. dinner with new friends

First of all, thank you very much for all the reviews, I tried to follow some advices such as writing who was talking because it was confused, but it became very repetitive so it's something I'm still working on, and as for me using the word colleagues when they're still in high school, well, in my mother language we use colleagues (it's translation of course) for two persons from the same class, but it can e used for people from high school, college, preschool… so I thought that in English it was the same way, therefore I ask you to tell me what word I should use to refer to 2 high school students please.

I'm also sorry it took this long to publish this chapter but I and't the internet working meanwhile.

Well, hope you like it, see you xD

The rest of the day passed by slowly except for the lunch where she sat with Eric and Natalia and a girl whose name was Valera and was very fond of talking about boys.

"Tell me Calleigh, did any of those guys catch you eye?" Asked Valera with a smile.

"Yes, that jerk who looks like a monkey." – she answered looking to the boy who was doing god knows what on top of his chair.

"Besides him." Valera said rolling her eyes.

"No." Calleigh answered with a smile.

She was about to reply but saw couple girls came to them with wide smiles.

"Hello Eric." greeted the tallest one, Anna.

Eric sighed looking at them slowly and after he had chewed his pizza thousands of times and drank his soda.

"What?"

"We're throwing a party tonight, and we want you to come, alone, it's at midnight at my place, and you can bring something to drink if you want." Said the shorter of the two girls, Melanie.

The three girls that sat in the table with Eric tried to contain their laughs but it eventually came out when Calleigh choked in her soda due to the laughs.

Eric chuckled too tapping her back.

"Breath and try not to throw soda on top of me next time you choke."

"S-sorry."

"You look funny though."

"Shut up." – She managed with a wide smile.

"So, are you coming?" – Melanie asked claiming the attention back to her.

"No thanks, I had my share of sluts this week already."

Valera busted out in laughs again.

"Jerk."

"I would go, if I hadn't a date already tonight."

"You have a date?"

The heads turned to another boy that had arrived and sat on the table.

"Who's the new flesh?"

"Calleigh Duquesne." Calleigh said shaking his hand.

"Southern." He stated smiling.

"Yes." Calleigh answered smiling.

"You're the new student right?" Tim asked sitting and opening his soda.

"Yes."

"Nice to meat you, I'm timothy Speedle, but you can call me Tim or speed."

"Nice to meet you Tim."

"So, who's your date Delko?" - The boy asked Eric who was eating again.

"The new flesh actually, I'm going to show her the town." Eric answered in a relaxed way while biting on the pizza again.

Eric winked at Calleigh so she would get into the game.

"You're going out with her?" – the girl who was stupid enough to still be there asked.

"Yes, got a problem with that?"Eric asked coldly

"No, just make sure you use a condom when you get the bitch laid." The girl answered coyly.

Eric got up with a furious look.

"Get out of here already." –Eric spat his hands clenching to fists next to his body.

"Ooohhh. Touchy."

"Let's go." – Eric said grabbing Calleigh's shoulder as they left.

"What in the world was that?!" – Calleigh yelled when they got away from people scoffing Eric's harm away.

"I'm sorry for that." Eric said looking down.

"What just happened?!"

"She's just a stupid bitch who keeps trying to get me to have sex with her, I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"Yes, and I could have defended myself thank you!"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

"I don't need your protection!"

"I'm sorry, I started it, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well, just don't do it again."

"Got it."

"Wow, this girl's awesome." Natalia joked smiling widely.

"Be careful Eric, she'll shop your head off sometime." Speedle joked too.

"I won't do that." Calleigh said in a plain voice.

"I know." Eric reassured.

"What was that about anyway, I mean, calling her a slut, wasn't that a bit over the edge?" Calleigh asked raising her eyebrows.

"No."

"Really, they only asked you to go to a party."

"I know the meaning of a party to them." Eric said his voice getting cold again.

"The same as for us?" She guessed with a questioner look.

"Is your meaning of party having sex with all the boys there?!" Eric blew .

"N-no." She stuttered surprised with the fury present in Eric's question.

"Hers is!" Eric screamed leaving as quick as he could not saying another word.

"what did I say?" Calleigh asked turning to the 2 girls and one boy that had been observing Eric's outburst with sad looks.

"That girl you just saw..." Explainned Tim. "she used to date Eric."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and they went to a party, and she fucked half the guys there, he found out of course, and was so mad..." Valera finished.

"It was expected." Natalia pointed out with a look that meant she agreed 100 % with Eric's reaction.

"Yes, she's a slut." Valera said.

"I got to apologies him." Calleigh said worriedly.

"Why?"Speed asked throwing his soda can to the trash.

"I upset him." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't apologies, You didn't know, and he'll be fine, give him ten minutes." Speed Said trying to make her feel better.

...

"I still saying, you got to buy some clothes."

Calleigh smiled at her new roommate who was still amazed in how all of her clothes fit in a single bag.

"It was easier to transport, that's not all of my clothes"

"Oh, you scared me for a moment there."

Calleigh chuckled finishing putting her clothes on the closet.

"So, what are we coking?" Calleigh asked as she sat in the couch with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked confused sitting too.

"Aren't Eric, Valera and Tim coming for dinner?"

"Yes."

"So we got to cook right?"

"No, we just order a couple pizzas."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I can't cook a lot, and besides, those two guys look like wolves."

"So when you eat together you order pizzas?"

"That or Chinese, and sometimes we make sandwiches."

"Can I cook please? "

"Sure, go for it girl, just make sure you cook something eatable."

"Don't worry."

"What do you need me to do?"

"First of all, tell me where you got a pan."

...

"Hello." said Tim Speedle getting in Natalia's and Calleigh's house.

"Hi guys."Natalia replied greeting them with the usual kiss on the cheek.

"It smells great, what is it?" Eric asked sniffing the air.

"Calleigh cooked." Natalia said.

"Really?! "Eric asked genuinely surprised, his eyes widening.

"Please don't start it you too, Calleigh already said that thousands of times today." Natalia complained rubbing her temples.

"I know." Eric said smiling.

"Really?" Calleigh joked with a smile.

"Hey there cooking master." Eric greeted giving her a handshake and a friendly hug.

"What did you made?" Speedle asked.

"Nothing special, it's pasta with tomato sauce, triturated meat and cheese; you all like those things right? Because if you don't I can make something really quick, I'll fry some sausages and eggs and..." she started moving around nervously until Eric grabbed her shoulders.

"Relax, sit and breathe o.k., we all like that."

"Thank god." She said sighing and grabbing the beer that Speedle handed her. "thank you."

They all laughed at her concern with Eric and Speedle serving everyone.

"Here you go chef." Eric joked.

"I'm not a chef."

"This is great!" Valera exalted tasting the food. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"In Louisiana if you don't know how to cook at 16 you're kind of retarded."

"Wow." Valera mumbled.

Calleigh chuckled nervously eating a few bites of pasta.

"Anyway, how were the practices Eric?" Natalia asked saving her friend of further embarrassment.

"I was a second faster."

"That's good." Natalia said with a appreciative nod.

"Yeah, but I'm still slow though." Eric complained.

"Aren't you like, the fastest?" Valera asked throwing her hands in the hair.

"Second fastest." Eric answered in a complaining tune.

Calleigh stared at them trying to understand what they were talking about.

"I'm on the swimming team" Eric said realizing just how confused his friend was.

"Oh."

"Yes, what did you thought we were talking about?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Racing actually, or cars."

"Nah, I don't like racing, and here that's for losers."

"o.k., what sports do you have at school?"

"Football, swimming, racing, and for girls you got cheerleader." Natalia answered conting with her fingers.

"That's it?" Calleigh asked in surprise.

"Yes." Valera answered drinking a sip of beer.

"Only cheerleader?!"

"Yes, what did you had in Louisiana?" Speedle asked out of curiosity.

"Soccer, archery and football, for both guys and girls."

"Football?! Valera and Eric said at the same time. "

"For girls?! Speedle said also surprised"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"Eric…" Natalia complained at the mention of the word she had heard the most all day.

"You played?"

"Yep."

"O.M.G., we got to go play sometime."

"Oh no, I won't play football."

"Not you, remember the game against joe's team?" Eric remembered with a wide smile.

"Yes."

"We're missing a player." Speedle stated.

"C'mon, seriously, a girl?" Valera said smiling.

"Do you accept to fill the place?" Eric asked ignoring Valera.

"Me?!"

"Yes." Speed said smiling.

"s-sure."

"I can't believe this." Valera said in shock.

"What's the problem?" Speedle asked.

"They're guys Calleigh, like 6.5 feet and 200 pounds guys!" natalia pointed out.

"What are you? 5.5 feet tops, 100 pounds." Valera added to Natalia's statement

"About that yeah." Calleigh

"We do like this, we gather the team and try a game between us, and we see if you'll make it or not."

"Just don't complain if you end up in the hospital." Natalia warned shrugging her shoulders.

"I could bring a nine mil and shoot them if they tried something too bad." Calleigh joked

"Right." Valera said getting in the joke.

"I do have a nine mil, and do know how to shoot it." Calleigh pointed out swirling her fork in the air.

"You're kidding right?" Natalia asked not so sure if she was telling the truth or just joking again.

Calleigh got up with a smile and went to her bedroom returning with a gun on her hand.

"I'm not kidding." Calleigh stated.

"Wow." Eric said touching the gun.

"You can't have a gun!" Valera yelled.

"I have license." Calleigh said giving the gun to Eric that started to look at it with Speedle.

"You're caring a gun!" Natalia yelled too.

"Yep." Calleigh confirmed as if it was the most natural thing in the word.

"O.M.G". Natalia choked.

"It's just for protection." Calleigh explained.

"O.M.G" Natalia repeated.

"Please don't tell anyone." Calleigh asked starting to get worried.

"We won't." Eric reassured

"You promise?" Calleigh asked looking at him intensely.

"I do." Eric said looking into her eyes

"Thank you." Calleigh replied already relaxed.

"Sure." Eric answered putting the gun that he had on his hands on the table.

"So, you can cook, play football and shoot a gun, you're everything that a man can wish for." Eric started slowly.

"Yes?"

"Yes, do you have a boyfriend?" Eric asked fast enough fr the words to mix with which other a bit.

"No."

"Ever had one?" Valera asked smiling devilishly.

"Yes." Calleigh answered rolling her eyes.

"Who broke up?" Valera asked leaning forward in interest.

"Me."

"Why?" Natalia asked imitating Valera's position.

"He was a jerk." Calleigh answered shrugging.

"Are all boys jerks for you?" Speedle asked smiling.

"No."

"Thank god." He joked.

"Until now I met 2 decent guys."

"Who?" Eric asked between sips.

"You and Tim." Calleigh said with a huge smile.

"You're such a suck up." Eric accused with a smile that showed that he didn't meant it at all.

"I want to apologies you Eric." Calleigh started eliciting a roll f eyes from the other 2 girls.

"What for?"

"Today, I didn't meant to upset you or snap like that, I'm really really sorry."

"Oh, that, don't worry."

"But I made you get mad."

"You didn't know."

"May I ask what happened exactly?"

"Calleigh..." Speedle warned.

"No Speed it's o.k." Eric said as he grabbed his beer taking a sip.

"Me and Melanie dated."

"Yes."

"And this one time, a friend of hers invited her to a party, and I came along. I regret it deeply now."

"Why?"

"That girl, my girlfriend, had sex with almost every guy in that party, with me downstairs looking for her."

"You found her?"

"Yeah, I found her with Joe, the guy from physics."

"You find her with him?"

"In bed. They were... they were there, and I came in and I saw them and I left just seconds after, and you would aspect her to come out and try to explain it, but noooooo, she just kept going, and after that with other guys, and I left, the next day, at school, I didn't even bothered to talk to her."

"I understand."

"The problem is, that that same day, at lunch, she came to me and asked if our that for that night was still up, she dared to ask me that after everything."

"And you said no."

"No, I asked her what she thought, and what she answered, she asked me if she should bring the black lingerie!"

"Wow, she was pretty stupid."

YEAH, SHE THOUGHT I WAS JUST LOOKING TO GET HER LAID!

"And you weren't."

"No! I really liked her!"

"I understand."

"I got to go, it's getting late."

"Eric please, don't."

"Do you want me to show you the city?" Eric asked changing the subject from what had been the biggest disaster of his love life.

"Of course."

"Do you want to come?" Eric wondered turning to his friends.

"No, we'll stay here, maybe watch a movie." Valera kipped quickly already pushing them to the door.

"Maxine!"

"Go, we'll be just fine."

"You can use my bike." Speedle said throwing Eric the key.

Eric's eyes widened in amazement, it was the first time ever Speed gave anyone authorization to use his bike, it was his treasure and he didn't trusted someone to use it.

"Are you sure man?" Eric asked still amazed.

"Yes."

The door closed behind Eric and Calleigh making them sigh.

"They really want me to get a girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"They think I need someone, and you came along, and I kind of like you, in a friendly way, and you're cool, they think you're a good girl for me so they're trying to get us together."

"I don't date my colleagues."

"Right."

"I kind of like you too, in a friendly way."

"Good."

"So, we'll pedal our way throw town?"

"No, of course not."

"Tim said bike."

"What do you think the keys are for?"

"Oh, motorcycle, of course."

"Are you o.k.?"

"Yes, just had a long day."

They grabbed their helmets with Eric getting in the front sit.

"Grab onto me."

"You bet."

"Did you ever ridded?"

"No."

"You'll like it."

Eric started the vehicle with a smile as Calleigh gripped on his waist leaning her head on his back.


	3. carnival night

"This is crazy!" Calleigh yelled so he would hear her over the motor sound.

The boy stopped the bike in front of a café called "vita nueba" and they got off the bike taking off the helmets, wide smiles in their faces.

"Where are we?" Calleigh questioned following Eric to the inside of the café.

"You'll see." Was his answer as he opened the door revealing a cozy cage with wine red walls wood chairs and tables and pictures in the walls.

"Hey Eric!" The Latina with about 5'6'' feet and around 30 years old greeted haply from behind the wood counter.

"Hi Isabela." Eric greeted too giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Who do you got there?" The women questioned noticing Calleigh.

"This is my new colleague, Calleigh, Calleigh, my oldest sister, Isabela." Eric introduced waiving his hands.

"Hello" Isabela said with a kiss to Calleigh's cheek.

"Hello." Calleigh replied with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked between serving a donut and cleaning a glass.

"I'm showing her the town, and there's no better place to start." Eric explained

"Will you want something?" Isabela asked raising her eyes from the plate that she was currently cleaning.

Eric looked at Calleigh in a questioning look.

"No thanks." Calleigh said understanding Eric's meaning.

"Bring me an empanada would you." Eric asked with a smile as he sat in one of the tall chairs gesturing Calleigh to do the same.

"You got to pay you know?" Isabela remembered wearing the same smile as her brother.

"I'm your brother!." Eric replied.

"You pay even more for that." The oldest girl said.

He sighed and dug his pockets for some change, but Calleigh beat him to it giving a couple bucks to pay the food.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked in a confused tune.

"Paying."

"No way." He replied.

"Way, you're giving me a guide visit, I pay."

"No."

"I wouldn't argue with me."

"I won't take your money."

"You don't have to, the money isn't for you, it's for your sister."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and I will pay anyway."

"Calleigh..."

"Here you go Isabela said smiling widely giving calleigh her change "and stop it would you, let the girl pay."

"Isabella could you please don't support her?" Eric asked

"No." His sister replied.

Calleigh chuckled and looked at the pictures in the wall while Eric ate.

"You should try one, they're great."

"I believe you, but I really don't want to, I ate enough already."

He putted his hand out giving her a smile.

"Humor me and give it a try."

Calleigh rolled her eyes but bit the cake.

"This is great!"

"I know, it's my mum who does it."

"Tell her I'm a fan then."

"I will."

"Hey, Isabela." Eric called gaining the attention from the woman that stood 6 feet away picking up a coffee mug.

"Yes?"

"Get me 6 empanadas to take home please."

"Didn't mum gave you some yesterday?"

"Speed ate them all."

"Right."

"He did."

The woman rolled her eyes with a wide smile and came back a couple minutes with a box on hands.

"Here you go food monster."

"We got to go now, good bye."

The two brothers kissed and then the girls kissed and Eric and Calleigh left.

"You liked our trip so far?" Eric asked as they left the café.

"Yes."

"C'mon then, we got more to see."

They went to see some bars, the library, supermarket, some shops, theater, and finally got into a last bar where students used to go to relax after classes.

"Oh Great." Eric mumbled sarcastically spotting Melanie in a group of students.

"We don't have to stay here you know?"

"Don't worry, let's just sit."

Calleigh nodded and they picked a table for two in the opposite corner of Melanie and her friends.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Asked the attendant that appeared right after they sat.

"I want a beer please." Eric asked still with a frown.

"A Pepsi it's o.k. for me."

"Will be right here."

"So, want to tell me how you and the guys met?" Calleigh asked friendly.

"At school, then I found out that Nat lived next door."

"We live next door to you?!"

"Me and Speed yes."

"How come you didn't tell me?!"

"You didn't ask." He said smiling again.

"What about Maxine?"

"We met at school and did a group work and became friends."

"Oh."

"Yes, and then you showed up and now you belong to the group too."

"You only met me today."

"Yes, but a day it's enough to tell you're a good person, and you're funny."

"Thank you." she said blushing a bit.

"You were in love with her weren't you?" she asked nodding to the table where Eric's ex-girlfriend was.

"No, I had a crush."

"No, because if it was just a crush then you'd be o.k. by now."

"Maybe I did love her then."

"I'm sorry, I won't talk about it anymore."

"You ever loved someone?"

"Really loved no."

"What is really love for you?"

"You know, really love, like, don't think about something else and want to stay with him forever and all that."

He chuckled softly and waited for her to finish her soda.

"Let's go?"

Calleigh nodded and Eric paid for the drinks leaving and riding back home.

"Well, good night." Calleigh said handing him the helmet and blushed when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Cal."

She got into the house breathless and sat on the couch.

"So, how was it?"

"Cool?"

"Why are you breathless?"

"It was the ride home."

"Did the ride home make you blush too?" Natalia asked smiling widely at her roommate

"I'm tired, good night."

"You can hide, but you can't escape."

She smiled closing the door of her bedroom and laid on her bed.

"Calleigh Duquesne, you got a crush on Eric." Natalia screamed throw the closed door

She putted a pillow over her head smiling.

He called you Cal, he got you a nick name and he kissed you, on the cheek, but he kissed you!

...

It had passed a week since Calleigh's arrival to Miami and things were much better that she thought they would be.

"Good morning." The girls grated when they met the boys outside.

"'Morning" Speedle replied with a yawn.

The four walked to the bus and sat, Eric next to Calleigh and Tim and Natalia on front of them.

"Are you ready for another day of school?" Eric started the conversation.

"Let's just say I'm glad it's Friday."

Me too Eric agreed chuckling.

"You got any plans for the weekend?" Calleigh asked him with a smile.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Your answer."

In the front sit Natalia and Tim changed a look and a grin.

"My answer?"

"Yes" Eric said. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"As friends?"

"Yes, the carnival's on town so I thought we could go."

"Sure."

...

"Hi!" Calleigh greated Eric with a 1000 watt smile.

"Hi, ready to have some fun?"

"Always."

"Ride on then." Eric said patting Tim's motorcycle's sit.

"He let you use it again?!"

"Yes, unbelievable I know."

"Really unbelievable."

She reminded that just a couple days Valera had sat on that bike only to get out seconds later due to Speedle's death glares.

Eric gave her the helmet and they both ridded on getting to the fair in 20 minutes stopping in front og a poster.

"Wow, this is huge." Calleigh said looking at all the lights.

"Not so much, so, where do you want to go first?"

"Rollercoaster!" She said eyes staring the iron structure.

"You like roller coasters?"

"I love roller coasters."

He laughed and grabbed her hand running to the ticket seller.

"Two please."

"5 bucks."

Eric dug his pockets in record time paying the tickets.

"I pay the food." Calleigh warned even though Eric ignored completely.

"C'mon Cal, let's go!" Eric yelled dragging her to the line.

"Wait!"

"No, you can't wait for fun Cal."

Nor for love she thought immediately trying to block it no, you can't fall in love fro him, no way Cal.

"Are you o.k.?" Eric asked grabbing her shoulder.

"Yes." She answered moving away from his touch.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked sensing the weird tune in her voice.

"No."

"O.k. then."

The man called the people to the roller coaster and Eric And Calleigh got in with smiles in their faces.

"This is going to be great."

"You bet."

...

"That was great!" Calleigh exclaimed when they got off the roller coaster blushing and smiling widely

"I know !"

"What now?"

"Hum, eat?"

"o.k."

they went for a trailer of food and asked for hotdogs.

"I shouldn't eat hotdogs."

"Why not?"

"I got to follow a diet if I want to go to the nationals."

"You really take swimming seriously hum?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"My family is not rich, every help is welcome, I want to go to the Olympics, get a patronize and get real money and help out."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's very adult of you."

"Nah, you just never thought about it, your family is probably rich, perfect."

"My family is everything but perfect." she said her voice getting harsh.

"What, your parents fight? Yell at which other? Don't take you out for dinner? Because that's not that bad."

"You don't know a thing about me or my parents, so shut up!"

"Hey, o.k., calm Down Cal." Eric said rubbing her harm softly.

She calmed a bit at her nickname together with his touch.

"Don't ever talk about my parents again, understood?"

"Sure."

"No Eric, really, don't ever talk about them."

"I won't, I promise."

"Right." She said sarcastically."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"You wouldn't be the first break your promises."

"I won't break the promise Cal, if you ask me not to talk about them then I won't, why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because I have trust issues." she spat getting away from him.

Eric froze for a minute but then ran after Calleigh.

"Cal wait!"

He reached her and noticed the tears that streamed down her face.

"Are you crying?!"

She sobbed lightly and he evolved her in a tight hug his hand rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shh, c'mon Cal, you don't need to cry, and you'll make me cry too if you go on, and I have to keep my look you know?"

She giggled between the crying and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Idiot."

"Maybe, but it made you stop crying."

"Yes."

"Want to go on another trip on the roller coaster? You know, to cheer you up."

"No, I would throw up the dinner."

"o.k., so, do something calm for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Cal, do you like bears?"

"I guess."

He dragged her to a trailer with a shooting game.

"You want to try sir?"

"Yes please."

"For one dollar you got three shots, you hit all of them you got a big stuffing animal."

"o.k."

Eric grabbed the fake pistol on his hand and aimed to the target, first shot, hit, second one hit, third one, miss.

"Sorry pal, looks like you only got the small one." The man said waving to the animals.

"Sorry Cal, looks like you can't have the big one."

"I don't mind."

"You still got the right to pick a small one though."

"o.k., what's your favorite?"

He thought for a bit and then smiled.

"Turtle."

"o.k., the turtle please."

"Here you go" the man said handing her the stuffed turtle.

Calleigh thanked with a smile and she and Eric left the trailer roaming throw the park

"Oh, hi Eric." A girl that had just ran into Eric greeted.

"Hum... H-hi Jackie." Eric stuttered blushing a bit.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh right, this is Calleigh, she lives next door."

"Hi Calleigh."

"Hi."

"So,, what are you doing here?"

"Having fun, what about you?"

"Same thing."

"Are you with someone?"

"No, I'm all by myself."

"Oh, you can join us if you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

"o.k."

"cool, we were going to ride the rollercoaster again."

"You can ride it?"

"Sure, it's fun."

"I 'm scared of roller coasters."

"C'mon, I'll be right besides you."

"I don't know."

"Please."

"O,k,"

Eric grabbed Jackie's hand and they went to the rollercoaster with a lost Calleigh behind them.

They ride on the coaster with Eric and Jackie in a sit and Calleigh behind them with a frown that got heavier when the girl grabbed Eric's harm and he hold her closer smiling widely.

The trip ended and Calleigh got of in record time heading for the exit of the park without saying anything to Eric that didn't even noticed her absent in the middle of flirting with Jackie.


	4. date

"Hi Calleigh, already home?" Natalia asked Hearing the door closing

She passed by Natalia Speedle and Valera who were watching a movie and went strighht to her room.

"What was that about?"

I'll talk to her. Nayalia said already getting up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Get out please."

"Not until you talk to me."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"No?"

"No."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"No, what did Eric do?"

"Nothing."

"What did he do?"

"Who's Jackie?"

"Oh... I see."

"Who is she?"

"A girl."

"Really? I thought she was a guy!"

"Wow, o.k., Eric has a crush on her, why do you ask?"

"Ah, he likes her."

"No, he has a crush on her, she wants to fuck with him, she's pretty so Eric wants to fuck with her too."

"For him that's all that matters isn't it? get someone laid, get friends with a girl, then fuck and that's it!"

"Calleigh, don't talk about what you don't know."

"What's to know? They want to fuck with which other".

"Calleigh..."

Her phone rang and she read the name on the screen and ignored it, getting uo furious when Natalia took it.

"Hey Eric."

"Nat?"

"Yes."

"Is Calleigh home?"

"Yes."

"Is she o.k.?"

"Yes she's just jealous."

"What?"

"She likes you, so your little flirting with Jackie today got her mad."

"Natalia shut the fuck up!"

"See."

"She doesn't like me."

"Who?"

"Calleigh."

"C'mon, are you that blind?"

"We only met two weeks ago. "

"yes, and she likes you."

"Sure she does, why don't you put her on the phone?"

"Whatever."

"She handed the phone to a very mad Calleigh."

"What do you want?"

"Are you o.k.?"

"I'm great."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you even care."

"Wow, what did I do?"

"Well, I don't know, what was it?"

"o.k., you disappeared, you scared me."

"You called me an hour after I took off."

"I was looking for you."

"Yeah, were you doing that or were you fucking with your little friend?"

"Why hum? Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Then why do you care if I fuck with her or not?"

"I don't!"

"Right Cal."

"My name's Calleigh idiot!"

She hung the phone throwing it against the wall where it shattered.

"Wow, calm down."

"You had no right to do that!"

"And yet, all I said was truth."

"It was not!"

"Right, calm down would you? you look like 2 year old on a fit."

"Get the hell out!"

No, you're going to get out and you're going o cool off, because I don't have to take your fits, if "you're mad be it, if you're jealous be it, but don't blame me!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then why are you mad?!"

"Because he ignored me completely!"

"So what?!"

"It was our hang out!"

"And you can't support another girl to show up?"

"She only wants to get him laid! That's all, she has it written all over her face! And it's written all over his face that he loves her!"

"So what?!

"He'll get hurt!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I care about him!"

"Will you stop yelling!" Valera asked screaming too entering Calleigh's room followed by Speedle."

"No!"

"What happened after all?"

"Eric run into Jackie at the carnival, and they were flirting so Calleigh got all jealous".

"I WASN'T JELOUS!"

"Of course not, you were just mad because he was flirting with a girl."

"FINE, I WAS JELOUS, I WAS JELOUS BECAUSE I LOVE ERIC, HAPPY NOW?"

"You're lying."

"Thank god someone sees it!"

"No, i mean, you don't love Eric, you like him, it's different."

"Calleigh threw her hands up and picked her jacket getting out of the house.

"Where are you going?!"

"Out!"

"Where?"

"Somewhere away from your stupid theories!"

"Don't get lost!"

"I won't."

She putted her jacket on and ran down the street.

...

"Where were you?" Natalia questioned as soon as Calleigh got in the house.

"Running,"

"Gross, you're all seaty."

"I ran you know?"

"Go take a shower, you stink."

"Thank you."

"Are you calm now?"

"Yes."

"o.k., just making sure."

...

"Hi Calleigh." Eric greeted hesitantly.

She nodded lightly with a cold look.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you've been saying that for the last two weeks."

"Yes."

"But you haven't figured out what you did yet."

"How did it go with Jackie?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were dating her right?"

"No, where did you heard that?"

"In a class, never mind o.k."

"I don't date her."

"Yeah, I've figured that already."

"I don't want to date her either."

"Wow, after that flirting at the carnival I couldn't tell."

"So that's why you're mad?"

"Yes."

"Calleigh, Jackie's the coach's daughter."

"I don't follow."

"Dating her would be death sentence."

"Right, so you're saying you don't like her?"

"Well, she's hot."

"I know."

"You're hot too, Natalia's hot too."

"Thank you I guess."

It doesn't mean I want to date any of you."

o.k., you blew it."

He chuckled lightly.

"I was trying to be nice to Jackie because I needed to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she wants to get me laid."

"Yes."

"So I figured that if I pretended to like her she would tell me something."

"What?"

"I wanted to know who the couch's choosing for the finals."

Calleigh reminded this talk, the swimming team season would begin that month and 3 of the team's member were being chosen, but one of them would be the representative, what, according to Eric was a big step.

"The fastest I assume."

"Well, yeah, but me and Jim both have the same time, so the couch has to choose one of us."

"Isn't that like, using Jackie?"

"Well, she wants to get me laid to be popular so it's a fair game."

"True."

"So, we're good?"

"Only if you take me out for dinner."

"Where?"

"I was joking."

"I know, but where do you want to go to dinner?"

"Hum... your sister's café sounds good."

"O.k. pick you up at seven."

"O.k."

"And Cal, dress up, this is a date."

"I never agreed on a date."

"Do you want to go in a date with me?"

"A romantic kind of date?"

"Yes."

"S-sure."

"O.k. then, see you."

She stood there only to realize ten minutes later that she was late for a class and ran to the classroom knocking.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the bell."

"What's your name?"

Calleigh looked at the teacher realizing something.

"You're not Miss Benet!

"Nice you noticed your name?"

"Calleigh Duquesne."

"Sit you're late."

She walked to her sit sitting surprised.

"What happened to Miss Benet?"

"She's sick, what happened to you?"

"Eric asked me out to a date."

"Really?!"

"Yes, a romantic date."

"Wow."

"You misses talking in the back, want to share with the class?"

"No thank you."

Are you sure? I think they all wanted to know that miss Duquesne is going in a romantic date with this Eric guy."

Calleigh blushed deeply crossing an apologetically look with Eric that was blushing too.

"Oh, so you're Eric hum?"

"N-no."

"There's no point on lying my boy, we all know the truth.

"O.k."

"Great, now that we're all happy you can do whatever you want, but stay quiet."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm not that bad hum?"

"No."

"C'mon, go sit next to your date, I don't mind.

"Calleigh turned to Natalia and started talking to her as Eric did the same with Speedle."

"You asked her out?"

"Yes."

"Finally dude."

"What? I needed some time."

"You almost let her slip throw your fingers."

"Nah."

"Whatever man."

...

That afternoon all that was heard on the hallways was about Eric's and Calleigh's date.

"I heard he was taking her to that fancy dinner downtown."

"No way."

"Yes."

" No one talks about something else than you two now."

"I know, I had a dozen people calling me bitch today."

"Really?"

"Yes! What's up with this people?"

"Nothing, they're just jealous."

But who called you that?

"I don't know."

"I know you do."

"The two girls from physic's class."

"Those two hate you."

"I know."

"Well that's it, I'm skipping math."

"What why?"

"I don't feel like having math today."

"That's stupid."

"Maybe, but I'm getting an headache and those classes do not help."

"True."

"So, are you bailing too?"

"No, we have a test in two weeks."

"C'mon Cal, it's two weeks."

"I know, but I have some difficulties."

"You managed to do all the exercises the teacher gave you!"

"And you got an A+ on that evaluation thing."

"No one gets an A+ in math."

"I was lucky."

"No, you know everything, so please bail out, it's just one time, please Cal."

"No, sorry guys."

"Please."

"I'll skip health and sports, but not math."

"Fine."

"I'm still bailing."

"Me too Speedle agreed"

"We'll meet you at the gate after math then."

"o.k."

"see you."

"aren't you going to skip math?"

"No, I want to have a positive in that test."

"o.k."

"that's why i wanted to ask you something."

"o.k."

"Can you please give me some extra help?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much!"

"Sure."

"So, how much do I have to pay you?"

"Nothing."

"Calleigh, please."

"Let's do this, I give you math lessons, and you give me swimming lessons."

"We got a deal then."

"o.k."

"now c'mon, we're getting late."

"Yes."


	5. first kiss

"I don't have anything to dress." Calleigh complained laying in the bed.

"You got your bed covered on clothes." Natalia pointed out.

"I know, but none of them is what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"I don't know!"

"o.k., dress or pants?"

"I don't know."

"Show me your dresses."

"She pointed at a pile of clothes."

"Where are you going?"

"His sister's café."

"o.k., what's he going to dress?"

"How would I know?!"

"o.k., do you have something black or white?"

"She nodded digging on the bed and pulling out a bunch of clothes."

"o.k., now put those away and put the rest on its place."

Calleigh hanged the clothes in the closet and sat on the bed in front of Natalia.

"So, it's hot, which means no sleeves." Natalia stated putting a couple dresses aside.

"Are you sure I should wear a dress?"

"Yes, now, this is too... casual."

"o.k."

"you could wear this one."

"No! that makes me look like a slut!"

"Then why do you have it?"

"Hot dates in discos."

"Got it."

"This one? Natalia offered rising a white dress that wasn't too revealing nor too closed."

"o.k., I like that one."

"Great, take it."

"Now shoes, flats or heels?"

"Show me your heels."

Calleigh dug the closet once again coming back with three pairs of shoes.

"No, flats. What do you got?"

She pointed at a pile of shoes.

"o.k., this ones, definitely."

Calleigh looked at the flats stripes white sandals that Natalia had picked with a smile and started to get dressed.

"o.k., if he doesn't like that I don't know what in the world he'll like girl."

Calleigh giggled spinning in front of the mirror.

"Now make up."

"Don't put any, you look great like that."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"o.k."

"now calm down, you look like a six year old in a sugar rush." Natalia said with a laugh.

Calleigh pushed lightly and they both sat in the sofa until the bell rang.

"That's for you." Natalia said laughing at how Calleigh had jumped of the couch and ran to the door.

"Hi." Calleigh greeted a 1000 watt smile in her face.

"Wow, you look great." Eric flattered his eyes widening a bit, after all, he hadn't seen Calleigh wearing something else other than tight jeans and shirts, and at the football games her equipment, that made her look just like all the other boys from the team.

"Thank you." Calleigh said blushing. "You look great too."

She waved at his pair of snickers, black jeans and dark shirt.

" This is for you." Eric remembered revealing a bucket from behind his back.

She held the bucket of roses and blushed deeply.

"I'll just put them in a jar, you can come in if you want."

"Sure."

They got in the house where Calleigh started to look for a jar.

"Wow, is that you Eric?" Natalia asked getting up from the couch.

"aren't you funny, yes."

"You look great."

"Thank you."

"Don't you want to get a boy from your football team to dress like that for me?"

"I could ask Ryan."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Natalia screamed jumping of the couch.

"Why? He's a nice guy."

"I know that."

"And you do have a crush on him."

"Wow, how come that I don't know that?!" Calleigh intervened with the jar and flowers on her hands.

"It's a lie."

"Oh no, the way you're blushing it's not."

"don't you have some place to be?"

"You'll tell me everything about Ryan."

"No way." Natalia spat pushing her away and outside the house.

"Hum, that was weird." Eric joked when they walked to the motorcycle.

"She has a crush on Ryan?" Calleigh asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah."

Calleigh laughed accepting the helmet as they climbed onto the motorcycle.

…..

"Hi Isabela." Eric greeted as he and Calleigh got into the cozy café.

"Hi you two, wow, what did I miss here, why are you dressed like this?"

Eric twitched his fingers a bit, he had completely forgotten about girls and their appreciation by others people love life.

"Nice dress Calleigh, you look really pretty."

"Thank you." The teen girl said blushing.

"Wait up a sec, you're on a date?!"

A table for two please Isabela.

"Oh baby brother, c'mon, you have a date and you don't tell me."

"You got a date Eric?"

They looked at the man, Eric smiling nervously.

"H-Hi dad."

"Hello son."

Calleigh blushed deeply.

"Hi sir."

"So, you're Eric's date hum?"

"Yes sir."

"How come I didn't know that?"

"Know what?"

"Hi Eric, what are you doing here, dressed like that!"

"Mum." Eric greeted looking down blushing.

"Oh, you're on a date,! You look so cute!"

"Mum please."

"Carmen, let them have their date alone."

"Sorry Sweet pie."

"Muuuum." Eric complained blushing even more as Calleigh chuckled lightly.

"C'mon, I got a table for two in the back room, you'll be save there."

"Thank you Isa."

"Any time sweet pie." she mocked.

"Shut up pumpkin."

"Sit down and order your food."

"o.k., geese."

Calleigh smiled blinking impressed when Eric pulled the chair for her.

"Wow, chivalry is not gone after all."

"Sure, so, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry actually."

"What happened, last time I checked you ate like a wolf."

"You mean like you?"

"A bit less."

"A lot less."

"Fine, but why aren't you hungry?"

"I'm just not." Calleigh stated shrugging.

"All right then, what will you eat?"

"Hum… an empanada?"

"Cal, that's not dinner."

"And a beer."

"better, but not dinner yet." Eric chuckled.

"Fine, I'll have a burger with a beer please." She asked turning to isabela.

"All right, what about you sweet pie?"

"Same to me pumpkin."

"Shut up, I have costumers."

"Yeah, and I'm on a date. How come you didn't tell me mum and dad were coming?!"

"I didn't know, how come you didn't told me you had a date?"

"It's my life not yours."

"Yeah, great answer Eric."

"I wasn't sure if I could come, I was supposed to babysit, but the mum canceled in the last minute."

"Hum. Isabela said getting away."

"Thank you." Eric breathed.

"Anytime, but tell me, why haven't you tell them you had a date with me sweet pie?"

"Not you too."

"Don't worry, I won't call you sweet pie."

"Thank god."

"But you have to answer my question."

"Every time I go on a date they make a huge fuzz, I mean, it's not like I hate it, it's kind of o.k., because it means that they care, but it's a bit too much."

"I see."

"You never had that problem?"

"No."

Hum.

"So hum... why did you invited me to a romantic date with you?" Calleigh asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Because I'm in love with you."

She choked in her drink and he looked at her nervous doing and undoing the top button of his shirt.

"That's hum..."

"Sudden?"

"Yes, and you just said it, just like that."

"I know, I shouldn't have done it sorry."

"No, I'm glad you did."

"Really?"

"Humhm."

"May I ask why?"

"Then I won't feel so ad saying I love you too."

"No I guess you won't. Wait, what?!"

"Yeah."

"You love me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to keep saying yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean, no. sorry."

He laughed softly at her blush.

"They paid the dinner (Eric did) and drove back home both blushed and nervous."

"So hum... see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

She looked up surprised that his face was so close and locked her eyes on his, heads coming together to kiss which other with Calleigh's harms traveling to Eric's neck as they're tongs danced.

"They parted trying to catch their breaths."

"Wow."

"You can say it again."

"You're a god damn great kisser Cal."

"You're the best kisser I've known too."

"Thank you."

"Thank you too."

"So, hum… see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll miss you." He admitted breathing into her hair.

"Me too, but we got to go."

"Yeah."

"Hey, think this way, we only have a pair of walls between us, and anything we need, it's just knock next door."

"Yeah. Good night Cal."

"Good night Eric."

Calleigh got inside the house not bothering to go much further than the door and slid to the floor laughing blushed.

"How did it go? Tell me everything!" Natalia attacked right away jumping to her side.

"Best night ever." She breathed simply.

"Tell me what happened!"

"No."

"C'mon I helped you get dressed!"

"No."

In the house next door Speedle had just started to stare at Eric who was also blushed but sitting in the couch looking to the sealing with a huge smile.

"Are you o.k.?" Speedle asked grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"I'm in heaven." He said dreamy.

"What in the world did you smoke dude?" Speed joked sitting next to him.

"Nothing."

"What happened?"

"I had a great night."

"Why are you blushed?"

"Cal loves me."

"What?"

"She loves me."

"You don't say."

"She told me."

"Wait, what!"

"Yep.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, we kissed."

"Okaaay."

"It was the best kiss ever, our lips pressed against which other, tongues tangled, her taste in my mouth."

"Wow, too much info!"

"You asked."


	6. proposal and a fist fight

Lalalala , new chapter's on, took me an eternity, but here it is, hope you like it, review please, I love reviews.

Last chapter we had a bit of romance, it was so cool to write, it will become even better when I got to the part where Eric and Calleigh will…

Seriously, are you expecting me to tell? xD anyway, I'll shut up now.

…

The day follower to the kiss roused with bright sun, unusual of January, but that matched with Calleigh and Eric's smile perfectly, the two smiles that were in the faces of teenagers that were I the living room or the kitchen walking since 5 am, too nervous and anxious to meet which other.

"Hi." Eric greeted with a waving as he and Speedle met Calleigh and Natalia outside their houses.

"Hi you." Calleigh said back

Calleigh and Eric looked at which other blushing and then looked away with wide smiles.

"Hey Eric, what happened yesterday, missy here won't tell me a thing, even after I helped her picking some clothes and everything.?" Natalia said sending Calleigh a glare.

"Hum?"

"Last night, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"God, why did Calleigh sat on the floor breathless and laughing with no reason?"

"Natalia!" Calleigh screamed embarrassed and blushing even more.

"You did?"

"Calleigh nodded blushing even more."

"Yeah this guy looked like if he was drugged or something."

"Speed!"

"You did?"

He nodded too both chuckling at the same reactions the new couple had and the four started laughing eventually until Valera arrived with Ryan..

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Valera greeted sharing kisses with everyone except Tim who gave her the usual handshake.

"Eric and Calleigh."

"R-Ryan, h-hi." Natalia mumbled noticing his presence.

"Hi Natalia."

Calleigh Grabbed Eric and dragged him out as Valera did the same with Speedle.

"Calleigh!"

"By Nat, see you later."

"Don't leave me here alone!"

"I'm here you know? You're not alone."

She looked at Ryan again blushing.

"Anyway, I came to talk to Eric Speed and Calleigh, so…"

"S-sure."

"But I got to ask you something, and before I do, I made a bet with Maxine and I lost, and that's why I'm doing this."

"o.k., what do you want to ask?"

"Do you want to go out for a movie Sunday?""

"Let me see, you're asking me this only because you lost the bet with Maxine?"

"No, I'm doing this now because I lost the bet with Maxine, if I didn't I would ask anyway."

"Why?"

"Because Batman it's on the theaters and you love it, and I love it."

"Good point, I was going to watch that one Saturday, but with company is much better."

"o.k., so, I'll pick you up?"

"Sure."

"Seven at yours?"

"o.k."

"Hum... if you want to call Calleigh then you'll have to call her back."

"Nah, I'll talk to them at lunch, with the whole team and everything."

"Is this about football?"

"Yeah, Joe proposed an official game in a week."

"Official game?"

"In the school field, with everyone watching."

"They'll say no."

"I don't think so, if do say know everyone will think we're cowards."

"So?"

"I don't want to be known as a coward."

"Then don't act like one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Hum, O.K., I got to go."

"Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to have dinner?"

"Burgers in Biscayne?"

"Really, burgers?"

"Valera never specified where dinner was, and honestly I don't want it to be too long."

"What?!"

"It's nothing to do with you I swear, it's just that my mum made me promise that I wouldn't miss family games night."

"What the hell is family games night?"

"Our family gathers every so and then to play games, according to mum they keep us a united family."

"And according to you?"

"They make mum complain a lot less."

Natalia laughed tapping his back.

"That's so mean!"

"It's not."

"No."

"You never did it?"

"No, we used to make a barbeque to the whole neighborhood."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it was actually really fun."

…

"Hey again Ryan." Valera greeted with a coyly smile.

"I already invited her."

"o.k."

"yeah, so Eric, and Speedle and Calleigh by the way, Joe said he wanted to do a match against us in a week with everyone watching, we were going to play in the school's field."

"What does the rest of the team says?"

"Yes, and you should too, we'll look cowards if we don't accept."

"I don't care about what others think of me."

"Liar" Calleigh stated not taking the eyes from the food she as eating.

"Fine, what do you think?"

"Why does it matter? I' going to be on the bench anyway."

"Hum, if we plaid you had to play too."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we're one man short, and you wanted to fill the place."

"Yes, but with everyone watching…."

"Not a better way to start."

"I don't know, I don't like to be in front of everyone, besides I would be the only girl and…."

"We put Maxine in Ryan's place." Eric joked.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Speed?"

"I like the idea, but we have to win."

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed we lost all the games."

"We had less players that them."

"Calleigh wont make much of a difference."

"She's a good player, you know that."

"Yeah, but a man won't change a whole team Eric."

"No."

"And if any of us gets hurt we have no replacements."

"And they'll come to you with all they have"

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?" Eric asked smiling.

"No, they're just like bulls, will run forward and fast, but they're not very smart, you change a bit and they'll get confuse."

"Which means?"

"We can't beat them in strength, but we're smarter, if we get a way to confuse them even if just for a bit that will gain us some time, and that's good."

"She's right."

"o.k., today at 6 I want everyone in the fed, no excuses."

"o.k. now I'll go tell Joe we're going to take them down."

"You're not actually going to tell him that right?"

Calleigh followed Eric over to Joe's table.

"Hello looser, hot stuff."

"Shut up. You wanted to play against us, you got it." Eric spat.

"In a week, at 3 I the field."

"Got it."

"You're still playing with less a man?"

"Yeah, that won't stop us of taking you down."

The table burst out in laughs.

"Are you kidding e?"

"You know Joe, you're just like a bull, a bit of strength, not brain though."

The boy got up standing almost glued with Eric.

What did you said?

You heard me.

No, I don't think I did.

Oh, o.k., so you're dumb and deaf.

A fist swing hitting Eric's jaw, which made him take a step back.

You think you scare me?!

I know I can beat you any time.

"You really think so piece of shit?"

"Another fist flew but Eric avoided it."

"Missed."

Calleigh pulled Eric by the harm.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm just giving him what he deserves."

"So coward you go to be defended by your little slut."

It was Eric's turn to shot a punch, one that made the boy in front of him fall surprised by his strength.

"Stop it! Stop it now!"

Speedle came to them dragging Eric away.

"What the hell got into you!?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you got to go now."

Calleigh grabbed Eric's harm pulling him outside.

"Did you went nuts?"

" No."

"Then why did you punched him?!"

"He called you a slut!"

"And you care about it?"

"Of course I do, I love you for god's sake!"

"Calleigh smiled brightly."

"What? Smiling too. I like it when you say that."

"I like it when you say it too."

"I love you."

"Good."

"So, we'll have a mating later?"

"Yes."

"And I'll actually play?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want a girl in your team?"

"Yes."

Eric got closer to Calleigh putting one of her golden locks behind her hear, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"We're at school Eric."

"So?"

"So, I don't want people commenting about us, ore that they already do."

"I thought you didn't care about what people think."

"I don't."

"Then let me kiss you."

She chuckled pressing her lips into his.

"You taste better after lunch."

"Eric!" She giggled blushing again.

"Really, must be the sugar from the soda."

"Probably, because you taste sweeter too."

"See."

"Oh shut up would you?" She joked kissing him again their lips parting whrn they heard someone cleaning the throat.

"Did we just witnessed the first kiss?" Valera asked with a wide smile.

"No."

"You kissed yesterday!" Natalia realized pointing a finger at Calleigh

"Yes."

"You're so cute together!" Maxine and Valera screamed at the same time bringing laughs to the group.

"Thank you I guess."

"So, are you dating?" Speed asked rolling his eyes at the looks in Natalia's and Maxine's eyes.

"Hum…yes?"

"Yes, we're dating." Calleigh assured hugging Eric.

Eric smiled putting an harm over Calleigh's shoulder.

"Bitch!"

They turned trying to find out who had said it not finding anyone.

"Now that was weird."

"Tell me 'bout it."

….

Eric sat in the middle of the improvised football field with the other team members surrounding him.

"Are we going to play against Joe's team?" A blond thing boy who wore glasses and was named Eaton asked.

"Yes."

"We don't have enough players!" Shouted Marty from his place.

"Yes we do, we're exactly 11 players."

"Funny, last time we played we were one man short!"

"Because we had one team member in the bench."

"I'm not playing in the same team as a girl!" Marty yelled angry.

"Yeah, girls don't play football!" His friend Jake supported.

"She plays better that much guys, we all know that." Eric defended getting up as well.

"Besides, you've been playing in a team with a girl for a month." Speed stated pulling Eric down.

"Yeah, but she just sat in the bench so she didn't' counted."

"Wow, it's so nice to know that you thought I was just warming u the bench for you Marty." Calleigh quipped.

"C'mon, really? We're twice as bigger than you, and they're bigger than any of us!"

"So what? Are you scared?"

"Shut up!"

"then prove it, prove I'm not good enough to play with you."

"My pleasure"


	7. training

"o.k., calm down now." Speedle said trying to ease the atmosphere on the air

"Too late now, she wants to be humiliated then let her be it." Marty replied with a smile.

"Less talking more making." Calleigh spat grabbing the ball from Speedles hand's.

"o.k., let's do this, first one making 3 touchdowns wins." Marty said getting to the middle of the field with Calleigh, the rest of the team gathering about 20 feet away.

"o.k., and what do we win?" Calleigh questioned.

"If I win, You won't play, if you win, then you play, and I won't say a thing about it." Marty said not giving anyone else a chance to talk.

"Ok." The girl agreed shrugging.

"o.k., c'mon then, show me what you got."

"I don't like this" Eric said fidgeting.

"She'll do fine." Speed sighed rolling his eyes at Eric's concern.

"Actually, she won't." Eaton corrected from his place, his observant eyes not leaving the two teenagers in the field.

"What do you mean?" Eric spat obviously taking that as an insult.

"I'm not saying this because she's a girl, I'm saying this because Marty's good, and let's be honest, Calleigh's in clear physical disadvantage."

"But?" Eric added wishing that there was a but coming.

"But she's lighter, which mean's she's faster and she has a smaller reaction time, so she can make faster movements too."

"See." Speed said trying to calm Eric's nerves.

"Yeah, but if Marty catches her it's the end." Eaton added.

"Let's not be pessimists o.k.?"

"Man, realize something, she's going down." Aaron elucidated.

"You better shut up before I break your nose."

"Oohh, look at him all manly protecting his bitch."

"We need an arbiter, if you're not too busy arguing. Calleigh shouted sending a glare to Eric in an attempt of calming him down.

"I'll do it" Eaton offered getting up.

"o.k., you can't break any bones, we need you with all of them functional, you know the rules so start."

"Who?"

"Ladies first."

"Whatever."

"Calleigh squeezed the ball taking a deep breath."

"Scared?"

Calleigh used his moment of distraction to run throw the field like a bullet with Marty perusing her a few feet away groaning in frustration when she reached touchdown.

"The girl's winning."

"Shut up".

"C'mon Marty, you start now." Calleigh teased passing him the ball.

He smiled running to the line smirking when Calleigh reached him and he only had to make a movement against her to knock her to the ground from where she lifted a second to late allowing Marty to score.

"1-1, your ball Calleigh."

The girl clenched her fist grabbing the ball focused running as soon as Eaton said the word start but this time she was reached by her opponent that tried to stop her by throwing her in the ground and smash her with his weight but Calleigh managed to escape just in time getting up and running until Marty kicked her feet making her fall on her stomach hitting her nose on the ground. Calleigh got up running again ignoring the blood in her face but Marty reached her again this time making her fall In her back her head hitting the ground with an audible noise.

"Son of a bitch!" Eric yelled being grabbed by Speedle and Ryan.

"Not so strong now are we?"

I still have the ball you idiot, besides, look where we are.

He looked down only to notice that her hands were holding the ball 3 inches after the touchdown line, which meant she had scored.

"This can't count!"

"We all know it does."

"C'mon, it's 3 inches, pure luck!"

"And yet she scored."

"Way to go Cal!" Eric yelled from his place earning a role of eyes from some members of the team.

"It's your time to have the ball now."

He ran to the middle of the field followed by Calleigh who stood in front of him.

"You won't win!"

"We'll see."

He ran forward trying to use his strength once again, but Calleigh moved and jumped to his back making him fall.

"o.k., to your positions, you can start!"

He ran again but Calleigh was smarter so she reaped the movement which wasn't effective at first, but with a light twist in her position the boy was forced to rotate to stay steady, which came as an error that actually made him fall.

"Two more and she has the ball."

Said and done, Calleigh gained the ball but before she could give a step she was in the ground getting up immediately pretending to run forward but taking a step back and turning around a confused and off balanced Marty to shoot like a bullet again scoring for a second, since Marty's hands had just slipped in her sweaty skin, which made her go untouched.

"And she wins."

"That can't count, it was just luck!"

"She won."

"Fine! I quit the team, I won't humiliate myself in front of the whole school!" Marty screamed throwing his hands up.

"Fine!" Eric yelled too.

Calleigh looked shocked at Marty as he left the field.

"Marty you can't leave!" Aaron screamed.

"Watch me!" The other shouted grabbing his bg walking away.

Everyone looked at Eric expecting him to say something.

"What, he's a coward, let him be."

"I'm not a coward!" Marty yelled turning around and pointing at Eric furiously.

"No, why, you said yourself, it was just luck, and yet here you are, running away cause you feel embarrassed! Cause you're too scared thinking that we'll lose when you don't even try to win!"

"We will lose! They're bigger, they're stronger, they're better, they train for this everyday!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what?! It's the same as you swimming against Phelps!"

"He's a professional! They aren't, they're just as we are, but they're stronger, and we're smarter."

"It's football, intelligence will get you nowhere!"

"No? you think so?" Calleigh interrupted.

"Yes!"

"Then listen to me, if intelligence does not count why do all teams have coaches who make strategies hum?"

"They have one too!"

"We'll make it for god's sake! It's football, not rocket science!" She yelled exasperated.

"Yeah right, you haven't even played yet!"

"No, but I've watched their games, I know the strategies, I know the weaknesses, I know that number 3 has something in his right arm, he's hurt, he tried to hide it, but I figured it out."

"So?"

"So, we attack on his right side and it's easier to win."

"She's right." Eaton agreed realizing how wise in the new team member's words were.

"You think so?" Marty asked getting right in front of Eaton.

"Yes."

"Do you really think so Eaton, would you gather information? Would you get us a strategy?"

"Yes!"

"This better be good or I'll start cracking heads."

Marty came back to the circle.

"Yes!"

"Thank you Marty."

"You were just lucky, you won't be lucky all the time."

"I know."

"Good."

"So, everyday at 6 A.M and at 6 P.M we'll train, at weekends too." Eric alleged.

"I can't at 6 p.m." Leon lamented

"C'mon, for a week can't you talk to your mom?" Eric begged.

"I probably would have to bring my brother too." He growled.

"Isn't he like, 3?"

"4, he can walk, I'll keep him entertained." Leon smiled

"o.k., bring him."

"Cool, now we have to babysit too." Aaron muttered.

"Hey Calleigh, you're the girl." Leon realized earning a glare from the referred schoolgirl

"Yes."

"So you're the one with maternal instincts."

"I guess, but I need to train too." She remembered.

"We could tie him to a tree, he wouldn't cause any troubles." Eric suggested smiling with a shrug of shoulders.

"Eric! He's a kid, not a dog!"

"Hey, I was tied to a tree when I was a kid too."

"It certainly explains a lot." Calleigh joked.

"Funny, let's train."

"You can't just train like that." Eaton sighed.

"No?" Leon questioned surprised.

"No, what about this, we make two teams, play against which other and move on from there?" Ryan suggested.

"But we're eleven."

"Yeah, But Calleigh has to get used to the team so she could play half the game in one team and half the game with the other half." Patrick remembered.

"I'm in."

"o.k. then, lets get dressed everyone."

The boys got up heading for the locker room until Calleigh called them

"Hum guys, there's only one locker room."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, am I suppose to change my clothes in front of you?"

"Right I forgot that." Eric said frowning at the idea of the boys from the team seeing his girlfriend naked.

"Hum, there's a broom closet."

"It'll do the trick, thank you."

10 minutes later the team was out in the field again Speedle with the ball in his hands.

"You look cool in that suit you know?" Eric whispered creeping behind Calleigh making her shiver.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"That broom closet has mice on it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of them?"

"No, I don't have anything against the mice."

"What creeps you out then?""

"Ants." Calleigh answered with goosebumps in her harms.

"Hey you two, stop the P.D.A and come train please!" Ryan mocked.

"Sorry." The couple said at the same time blushing at the laughs.

C'mon lovebirds, we're choosing the teams." Speedle joked too.

"o.k." Eric mumbled getting in the circle right next to Calleigh.

"it's me and Eric picking o.k.?" Speedle asked, or bettor said, stated, because his tune gave no margin for arguing.

"why?" Patrick complained.

"Because he's the captain and I said first." Speed atated simply taking the ball from Danny's hand.

"Fine." – The boy growled a hint of a smile appearing.

"So, I pick Calleigh." Speed announced getting a death glare from Eric.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You'll be playing with her next remember." Danny reasoned not feeling like having to hear the two arguing.

"I know."

"Then stop whining."

"Yeah, and there's no easing on which other just because you date." Jason joked.

"yeah." the team supported smiling devilshy.

"o.k. o.k. jeez."

"It's your turn to pick." Speed remembered Eric.

"Eaton."

"Jerk." Tim muttered.

"I let you pick him if you let me have Cal the whole game." Eric offered.

"No, she has to get used to play with the rest team." Speedle retorted.

"I know." Eric complained.

Marty cleared his throat so they would keep going.

"O.k., Marty, you're mine." Speed said.

"Jason."

"Aaron"

"Danny."

"Ryan."

"Leon."

"Patrick."

"o.k. let's do this!" Danny screamed.

...

"You can't block him like that!" Danny yelled to Patrick who had blocked Leon so hard that he was in the floor groaning even though all protections.

"They'll do the same in the game." Patrick argued.

"Yes, but we'll like to get there with no one having broken bones so don't do that!" Ryan spat.

"Guys, he's right, we have to prepare to this kinds of attacks." Leon said getting up from the floor.

"Yes." Eric agreed contradicted.

"How?" Ryan questioned.

"Hum, you know what they use to train, those guys made of foam and they'll run into it and everything?" Leon wondered with a smile that he used when he had an idea.

"Yes." Calleigh said exitantly.

"Well, we could train like that."

"We don't have those." Marty sighed.

"No, we have people."

"That's a no." Eric said imediatly.

"Eric we have to train, it's our weak point." Leon begged.

"I know, but not with which other, we'll get some old mattress and we'll train on it." the other replied.

"Mattresses are soft, besides, if we want to train we should do it with someone because that someone would react just like they would." Eaton reasoned

"No." Eric repeated firmly.

"Give me one good explanation." Leon demanded crossing his harms.

"We'll get hurt."

"Eric, that's the lamest excuse ever, we're playing football, and there are a thousand ways of getting hurt!"

"No." He insisted

"If you don't want to do it then don't, but we will."

"I won't take you to the hospital."

"We call an ambulance if we need to." Speed joked.

Calleigh sighed as the team putted on the helmets and sat besides Eric.

"Tell me why you don't want to do this."

"We'll get hurt, it's stupid to do something we should avoid."

"Like drinking, or smoking, or riding a bike, you can die riding a bike, and you do it anyway."

"Because I need to."

"The real reason Eric, and don't say we'll get hurt."

"You'll get hurt." He muttered.

"what?" She asked even though she had heard him just perfectly

"You'll get hurt, there, make fun of me, laugh."

"I won't laugh."

"Why not?"

"Because you're scared that I'll get hurt."

"So?"

"So, I like it."

"Let me guess, I look cute when I worry?" Eric joked with a smile.

"You look cute all the time, but you look even cutter when you worry."

"Please don't train with them."

"I need to train, in case you haven't noticed I'm the weakest."

"Yeah, but I saw you playing against Marty, you were bleeding and you kept going, you felt in a way that I heard 30 feet away and you kept going, you're tough."

"What if we do like this, I'll only train blocks with you. That way you don't have to worry."

"What if I hurt you."

"Eric do you want me to strangle you?"

"No."

"Then shut up and come train!"

He chuckled being pulled by her and got up.

"Only because you're so cute when you're mad."

"c'mon sweet pie, you start.

"I thought that we had agreed that you would never call me that."

"We did? I don't remember it sweet pie."

"Calleigh." Eric warned

"o.k., I won't call you sweet pie, sweet pie."

"Ugh, please stop it."

"What do I gain with it?"

"Extra long make out session."

"I need something else sweet pie."

"I cook you dinner."

"O.k."

"Yes, now, you start?"

"Sure."

Calleigh ran towards her boyfriend trying to block him but Eric moved getting behind her and grabbing her by the waist.

"You missed He whispered at her ear."

"You're supposed to let me block you."

"Now, that's easy, ain't we training?"

"Yes."

"So we should do this as hard as possible."

Calleigh smiled before sliding from Eric's harms to the ground where she twisted her body jumping tackling Eric.

"Wow." He said his voice muffled by Calleigh who was on top of him.

"I tackled you, your turn."

Eric grinned getting up and tackled her like the players do when they wan to throw someone so they lift the adversary by the waist but instead of throwing her down he hold her on his shoulder, upside down.

"Eric put me down!"

"Nup."

"Eric!"

He just laughed running in circles.

"What are you to doing?" Marty asked looking at them as the rest of the guys were.

"Make him put me down!" Calleigh yelled laughing.

"Hey, Leon, get me a bottle of water please."

Leon did so laughing when Jake spilled the water on Calleigh's head making her scream.

"I'll kill you Jake!"

"Will you now."

"I'm freezing!"

"You're pretty hot actually."

"Shut up and put me down sweet pie."

"The team busted out in laughs at the nickname."

"Really Eric, sweet pie?"

"It was what my mum called me as a baby!"

"No it's not, he called you that yesterday."

"Oohhh, is that so sweet pie."

"No!"

"Calleigh?"

"It is."

"Cal would you cooperate?!"

"Put me down and I may do that."

Eric sighed putting her down jumping when he felt ice cold water slid down his back.

"Cal!"

"Ups."

She ran with Eric chasing her as she threw water at everyone she passed by laughing and starting a water fight.

…

"God I'm freezing." Marty complained shivering as he dropped breathless in the floor.

"Hum guys, it's eight already." Eaon warned lookinhg at the time in his cellphone.

"What!"

"Yes."

"OMG, my mum's going to kill me!" Leon shouted.


	8. dinner at the Delko's

"Mine too! I gotta run, see you."

Leon grabbed his bag not even taking off his equipement and ran.

"Well, I got to go too, not all of us ran away from home and live alone now."

"We didn't ran away from home."

"Yes, my mum knows I'm living there, it's just that it's easier for all of us If I live there."

"Yeah, and my dad told me he would pay the rental if I lived in a different house."

"He did?"

"Yep."

"What kind of a parent does that?"

"The one that wants his son to be independent and has tones of girls sleeping there plus the trips and everything."

"Your dad does a lot of trips?" Calleigh asked with interest, after all, even though she lived right next to Speedle she had never heard his story.

"Yeah, he's a pilot."

"What about your mum?"

"She died."

"Oh, sorry Speed."

"Nah, I never even met her, she left me with my dad and disappeared.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"What about you Calleigh?" Jason questioned.

"Oh, I did ran away."

"What!"

"Are you serious?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yep, my family has no idea I'm here, except from my adoptive grandmother, but she won't tell them no matter what."

"Why did you ran away?" Jason asked.

"I was bored."

"Hum. We'll leave now, bye."

"Bye."

"See you around."

"Sure."

The team left the field and Eric Calleigh and Speedle walked to the bus stop.

"Eric your mum!"

"What about her?"

"Didn't you told her that we were going to have dinner with her tonight?!"

"Shit!"

"What do we do now?!"

"Eric grabbed his phone Calling his mother."

"Where are you Eric? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"Sorry mami, we got distracted, we just have to bath and we'll be right there."

"Why do you have to bath? Eric's mother asked gasping immediately. Tell me you aren't…"

"No! gosh mum, we were practicing football!"

"Oh."

"Why did you even thought that?!"

"Well, in your age boys and girls…."

"o.k., forget I even asked. We're going, we'll be there in an hour top."

"All right, hurry or else you won't have anything to eat."

"o.k., bye mum, and sex! For god sakes!"

"What you could."

"Bye mum – he sighed turning off the phone."

"What was that about?"

"She thought we were having sex!"

"Why?"

Eric got in the bus followed by his friend and girlfriend the first one laughing.

"Because I said we distracted and we had to bath."

"Well, it does sound like we were having sex."

"Cal!"

"What? It does."

"o.k., stop it, we get home, bath, get dressed and we go o.k.?"

"o.k."

"good."

"Are you sure your mum wants me to go, because I don't want to impose or."

"She was the one who invited you Cal!"

"All right."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Your mum's making a family dinner?" Speedle asked leaning forward.

"No, she wants to meet Cal."

"You told me she was making a family dinner!" Calleigh shierked blushing when a couple people looked at her.

"You wouldn't come if I didn't."

"Yes I would!"

"o.k., my mistake, sorry."

"You better be."

"You're not going to be mad at me because of this are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why would I?"

"I've seen girls get mad over such stupid things that I don't know anymore."

"If a girl got mad at you then she had a reason to be."

"No she didn't."

"Who was mad at you? Wait, do I want to know?"

"It was my sister."

"o.k., why?"

"Because I used her towel!"

"How old were you?

"5!"

"Man, you were 5, shouldn't you have gotten over it already?"

"No, because I got grounded!"

"Was it her favourite towel?" Calleigh asked chuckling.

"Maybe."

"Eric…"

"How should I know?! It's just a towel!"

"We're home, c'mon."

"o.k. hurry, mum's going to kill me."

…...

"Are you sure I look decent?"

"Yes. Eric said for the millionth time.

"I shoul've dried my hair a bit more, now it's all stupid because of the helmet and your mum will think I'm sloppy."

"She won't."

Eric knocked and a girl opened the door.

"Hei tío Eric!"

"Hei Rosalina."

"Hey strnge girl with wet air that's having sex with uncle Eric."

"Rosalina!"

"What?"

"Who tought you that?"

"No one."

"Say hello with manners please."

"Hello with manners."

At this Calleigh started laughing eliciting a smile from the girl.

"Cal, please don't encourage her."

"Oh, your name's Cal?"

"Calleigh."

"That's hard to say, you'll stay stranger."

"o.k."

"Rosa where's your abuela?"

"In the kitchen." she said already walking in that direction.

"I can't believe you used that bike again Eric, how many times do I have to ask you not to use it?" Eric's mum scolded him as he entered the kitchen helmet in hand.

"Hi mum."

"Hi. Hello Calleigh, is very nice to meet you."

"You too Mrs. Delko."

"Oh please, call me Carmen."

"Sure."

"I can't believe he let's you ride that thing, listen when I say that someday you'll have a crash, and you'll die and…"

"Mum, less drama please."

"Do you know how many people die in motorcycles? Can't you get a car, it's much more save."

"Actually it's not, people die 3 times more in car crashes that in motorcycles."

"Really?""

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Well, don't ride it anyway, it scares me."

"It's that or the bus, and the bus takes twice as longer to get here, and we would have to walk half a mile."

"o.k., put your helmets in that table, dinner's ready. I hope you like it Calleigh, I didn't know if you didn't ate soething, or if you're vegetarian or allergic to something, but I'll cook whatever you want, just ask sweetheart."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ill like it, if the dinner is as good as your empanadas then I'll love it for sure."

"Oh, you liked those?"

"Yes, they're the best I evr tasted."

"Oh, thank you sweety, I'll make you some so you can take home."

"No, no need!"

"I insist."

"I don't wnt to impose really."

"It's not an imposition."

"If you insist, then I'm not rude to say no."

"That's a girl, learn with her Rosalina, you could use it."

"Mum, rosalina's not here anymore."

"Oh, were did that girl go? I try to teach her some manners but she won't learn."

"She's just a kid mum."

"She's 13 Eric."

"And she's great, she's healthy and happy and that's what matters."

"Sure, but even so."

"Carmen, will you let them sit? I'm sure thay're starving." Eric's dad interrupted with a smile.

"Oh, sure."

"Nice to meet you Calleigh."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"It's Hernando please."

"Sorry si-, I mean, sorry Hernando."

"C'mon, have a sit."

Eric sat pulling Calleigh's chair with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"So, tell me Calleigh, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And you're in the same class as Eric right?"

"In some disciplines yes."

"Hum, and I heard you're good at math."

"She's the best."

"He's lying, I'm not bad."

"She's modest as you can see."

"I see, it's a good thing."

"Thank you."

"And are you a cheerleader too?"

"No, god no."

"You don't like it?" Rosalina interrupted interested.

"No."

"See, I told you that not all girls liked cheerleading"! She told her grandma smiling widely.

"In your age they do, and so should you."

"Why? I mean, they only do that so boys will look at them."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Eric, don't you dare to induce my girl to get all worked out for boys!"

"I never did that."

"He didn't. anyway, what do you do then? Swimming?"

"Football."

"What!? Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"Mum can I please have lessons with her?"

"No!"

"Please mom."

"No."

"Mami please." Rosalinda asked again with the puppy eyes that Calleigh was almost certain that she had learned from Eric.

"No and no."

"Why do you play football? Isn't that for boys?"

"It's fun, and I believe that there shouldn't be sports for girls and sports for boys."

"Well yes, but it's unusual."

"I guess."

"She's unique."

"Yes baby brother, tell me more."

"About what?"

"About how crazy you are about this girl."

"Marisol."

"Hey stranger, I have a game on Saturday, do you want to go?"

"A game?"

"Yes, I play soccer, I wanted football but mum said that there was no way I was goingto join the team."

"I would love to."

"Yes!"

"Enough Rosailna!"

"Calleigh, why did you came to Miami?"

"The school was better here, and there were more scholarship opportunities."

"Oh, I see what are you aiming to be in the future?"

"I don't know, something realted with physics or sciences."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yes, it's something I like and most jobs of that area have big paychecks so…"

"It's a nice future."

"If accomplished."

"Exactly."

"Calleigh, have you finished eating?"

"Oh, yes."

"All right then, I'll go get desert."

"Please let me help you."

"Oh no, sit, Rosalina will help me."

"Hey, why me, she offered to do it!"

"You shouldn't say she in the presence of the person you're talking about and Calleigh is a guest."

"So am I!"

"Rosa help you grandma right now or you won't watch any football games for a month."

"Fiiine."

…

Calleigh and Eric kissed their goodbyes leaving the house, both with a bag of ampanadas.

"I still can't believe your mother made us empanadas on purpose."

"That's my mum for you."

"She's awesome, they all are."

"Rosa really liked you."

"That's unusual?"

"Yes, it's unusual for everyone to be that friendly when they meet a girl that I'm dating with."

"Why?"

"I dunno, but they loved you and that's great."

"Yes, I likede them too, they're allnice and always smiling and joking."

"Yeah, they're a great family."

"You're very lucky to have them."

"I know, I wouldn't trade them for the world."


	9. who's the craziest?

queen B , coolBeanz, grandma cookies, , Xoxox, tinnycsixx, thank you all for your reviews, you guyes (and girls xD) rock! namine redfield, lollierocks, ali schmitz, FraiseCSI, thank you all for following the story, you rock too! ali schmitz, tinnycsixx I appreciate that you followed the fic, I already said you rock, and well, you really do, so I'll repeated it, YOU ROCK!

Now getting a bit more serious, thank you all for your support, I'm trying to publish at the very least, a chapter of High school times a week, if I can't I tried, really, and I'm sorry.

But enough of chit chat, here's the new chapter, enjoy.

…..

Eric drove back home and both him and Calleigh entered Calleigh's house where Natalia, Maxine and Tim were watching a movie.

"Hey there, what do you got in the bags?" Valera greeted.

"Empanadas." Eric answered showing it to her.

"Hi, what are you watching?" Calleigh questioned putting her coat on the table.

"Chucky." Speed said putting a mouthful of popcorns in his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yes Calleigh, really." Natalia rolled her eyes

The blond chuckled sitting and opening the bag of empanadas.

"You may eat as many as you want to."

"Thank you" Speedle said fishing one from the bag.

"So, how was dinner?"

"Cool."

"Yeah, mum keeps saying that we shouldn't ride the bike."

"God, she has being saying that for almost a year now."

"I know."

"Who else was there?"

"Marisol, Isabella, Rosalina and my dad."

"Hum, how's the devil?"

"She's great, wants Cal to teach her some moves on football."

"I bet your sister said no."

"At least 5 times."

"That's just like her."

"Yeah, apparently Mari and mum are trying to make her go to the cheerleading team, if you call that a team."

"You don't."

"Whatever."

"Isn't she like 13?" Natalia asked confused.

"Yes."

"And isn't cheerleading a high school thing?"

"And college, but apparently in her school there is a football team so, to girls not to feel excluded they made a cheerleading group too, it's nothing serious, mostly dancing."

"I bet she hates it."

"Yep, she thinks those girls are slutty because all they want is to show off to boys."

"She actually said those words?" Valera asked taking a sip of beer.

"Not slutty."

"Oh."

"Anyway, she's in the soccer team and she has a game on Saturday and mum's making a lunch for everyone so she wanted us to go and then watch the game."

"We have practice on Saturday."

"I know, the game's at two and practice at four so we have time to go watch the game and go to the practice."

"Hum, o.k."

"Speaking of which, how did the practice go?"

"o.k., Marty had some problems accepting Calleigh on the team at first but then it was just fine."

"Except that Eric did not trained the tackles." Calleigh said smiling widely as she bit an empanada.

"Why not?" Valera teased with a smile.

"They were training on which other."

"Well, that's how a game works."

"Even so."

"shh, I want to hear the movie you know?" Valera frowned waving her hand.

" hey Cal, didn't you have to call you grandmother or something?

"Oh my god, I forgot! She squeaked getting up to grab the phone."

"Grandma?"

"Yep."

"o.k., she's crazy."

"Oh yeah."

"I can here you four."

"Ups."

"Hi seanmháthair."

"Hi what?" Valera mouthed getting three shrugs back.

Hi sweetheart! Is everything all right in Miami? Yes, everything's fine… your parents asked where you were again…they did?...yes I din't told them…thank you…anytime sweetheart, so, you had dinner with Eric's family didn't you?...yes, it was great, they're all very nice… they didn't ask where your parents were?...no…o.k., sorry to talk about it, I know you don't like to…it's o.k… if you need to talk call me o.k.?...sure…so, that boy has gotten you in be yet?... no!... really? Not once?... no! please stop now… you never had sex? I don't buy it… we didn't had sex o.k.?!

Eric blushed deeply as the others started to laugh making Calleigh look at them blushing too.

Do you like him or not?...Yes… then what's the problem? Is it him?...it's not like that… whatever you say seetheart… o.k., how's opa?... great, he says he misses you… I miss him too… we both miss you Calleigh bean… I know, I'll try to go there on aster…No, you have to save money to you, we'll go there… No, don't worry, I'll go…No, I don't want you mum or dad to lay an eye on you, we'll go there and that's it… seanmháthair… don't even start, Vern says the same thing so you'll have us there visiting you at the easter o.k.?... like if I could say no… that's right you can't, now go to bed, it's late… it's not even eleven!...did you drank coffee?... no, I didn't drink any coffee, why do you ask that?...You look a bit too excited, that's all…I do not…it's the phone then… probably…well, me and your opa are going to bed, so good bye, I'll call you tomorrow…o.k., bye, love you... love you to; oh, and Calleigh, get Eric laid…Bye!

Calleigh turned off the phone smiling as she shook her head, hat woman had no remedy.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's with you and Eric never having sex?"

"Nothing! Drop it!"

"Oh no, Eric who gets every girl laid in the third date is dating you for a month and nothing happened…"

"Valera that's enough." Eric spat.

"What?"

She looked at Calleigh noticing her biting her lip.

"Sorry."

"Drop it o.k." Eric pressed.

"Got it." Maxine muttered.

Calleigh walked to her room with Eric following her closing the door and laying besides her in the bed, feet hanging and looking to the ceiling.

"Cal?"

"Is that true? What Maxine said?"

"n-yes, it is." Eric admitted looking to the opposite side of the room.

"So why haven't you done it with me?"

"Because I love you, really love you."

"And you didn't loved those other girls?"

"A couple ones yes, maybe."

"You know Eric, I hate boys who are with a girl just to get her laid, boys who play with a girl's feelings and then just dump them, like a toy."

"Cal…"

"No, listen. I got a name for those boys, and it's pig, but I won't call you that, because I'm sure you'll explain it to me in a way that that word won't suit you."

"I'm not like that. I had sex with them, yes."

"But?"

"I never dumped them, if they wanted to dump me then they would, but I never did."

"It's still playing with people's feelings."

"No, because we never got to know which other, and the girls that came with me, they knew what they were doing, and trust me, none of them wanted anything but get me laid and add me to the list of boys who had done it with her."

"Eric…"

"I was the one who had a crush for some of those girls, I was playing with my own feelings, not theirs."

"Why don't you have sex with me?"

"I told you, I love you, and as much as I know, you love me too. I don't want to take a step where there's no turning back that easily. Not with you, I don't want to hurt you, if this goes wrong, then I'm happy o know that we never did something we could regret."

"So, if we did have sex, and we did break up, you would regret it?"

"It depends on how good you are in bed." Eric teased rolling over Calleigh who gasped lightly.

"I don't know, you would have to tell me."

"I bet you're great." Eric whispered at her hear feeling her shiver underneath his body.

"I bet you're not that bad yourself."

"Want to go to my house and try it out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to take a step where there's no turning back that easily." Calleigh teased smiling.

Eric chuckled getting up.

"C'mon, let's go."

"No, I want to stay here."

"Alone?"

"What, you won't stay with me?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"I do."

Calleigh pulled Eric down and snuggled into him with a smile and a sigh.

"What did you said, when you called your grandma?"

"Seanmháthair?"

"Yes."

"It 's Irish to grandma, she's Irish so she thought me a few things." Calleigh explained as Eric traced pardons in her back.

"Hum. What else did she taught you?"

"Seanathair, it's grandpa, beannacht, it's bye, dia duit, hello, and grá agat, it's I love you."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Love me?"

"Yes, grá agat."

"Grá agat?" Eric tried stumbling a bit in the foreign words.

"Yes."

"How do you say good night?"

"Goodnight."

"In Irish Cal." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"Goodnight." Calleigh repeated smiling.

He looked at her squinting.

"You're kidding."

"No, you can also say oíche mhaith." Calleigh added her smile growing.

"Tell me, how is she?"

"My grandma?"

"Yes."

"Sweet, she's about my high, thing, red hair, wrinkles, she's obstinate, always wins an argument so we gave up on trying too much."

"Is she more stubborn than you?"

"Sometimes. She wise, she won't argue for a stupid thing. She's a great cooker, she taught me actually…"

…

Natalia turned off the T.V as Speedle and Maxine got ready to leave.

"Are those two still in the room?"

"Yes."

"What are they doing there?"

"Well, they sure aren't doing any noise."

"Should we get in?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you're the girls, get in."

"What, why?!"

"What if Calleigh is naked?!"

"What if Eric is naked?!"

"He's a boy, he won't mind."

"We will!"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh, fine, close your eyes then."

"You own us!"

"Sure sure."

Natalia knocked at the door and at the lack of an answer she and Maxine go in the room eyes closed.

"Calleigh, are you naked?"

"I don't think they heard you."

"You don't say."

"Should we open our eyes?"

"No."

"Eric, Calleigh whatever you're doing get dressed and answer!" Valera shouted making Natalia jump.

"Maxine!"

In the bed Calleigh frowned lightly in her sleep, moving closer to her boyfriend who was curled with his legs tangled with Calleigh's.

"I think that it's safe to open our eyes now."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"o.k."

The girls opened their eyes slowly smiling when they saw the scene before them.

"Get a camera." Natalia whispered to a Maxine that already had her cell phone ready to take a picture.

They chuckled as the flash enlightens the room making Calleigh mutter something.

"Light sleeper this one."

"What in the world are you doing?" Speed questioned peeking in the room.

"They're asleep."

"Naked?"

"No."

"The boy got in shaking his head in disbelief."

"You thought of waking them up?"

"No."

"Well, then do it."

"Why?"

"Yeah, they look super cute."

"Won't be when they oversleep tomorrow and Calleigh freaks because she got late to school."

"They won't oversleep."

"Yeah, sure they won't."

"Calleigh wakes up at six a.m. every morning, no alarm clocks needed."

"At six? The classes only start at 9."

"I know, she wakes up, get's dressed, takes breakfast, goes for a run until seven and an half, takes a bath, dresses for school, chec's her homework, god knows why, and eats again."

"Why does she run?"

"She says it clears her mind, and, at the same time, keeps her healthy, and then it's easier to run at gym class or in the football games because she's used to do it already."

"Hum."

"I have to start going with her." Maxine muttered with a dreamy look.

"I thought Eric ran too."

"He does, at five and an half, because he has swimming practice at seven and everything.

"Hum.

"But he needs the alarm, the world could burst in a third world war and he still wouldn't wake up."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying t sleep here." Calleigh complained raising her body a little bit.

"Oh, sorry.

They saw the teen's face blush as she looked at the camera in Valera's hands and Eric laying next to her, or better saying, curled in her.

"You didn't."

"What?" Maxine asked innocently moving the camera away of Calleigh's sight.

"Get me that camera!"

"Shh, Eric's asleep."

"Give me that camera." Calleigh repeated in a low but equally deathly voice.

"No, I'll give you a copy of the picture."

"Maxine, give me that!"

"Cal?" Eric muttered waking up.

"Go back to sleep, this is all just a dream. Valera said waving her hands in circles making four pairs of eyes laying in her."

"Are you o.k. Maxine?"

"What, it works in my cousin."

"How old is she?"

"3."

It happens that I'm 14 years older than her. Eric complained laying again putting the pillow over his head only to shoot up alarmed a second later.

"Wait, what are you doing here?!"

"They took us a picture."

"Give us that!"

"No, we'll get you a copy, bye."

Maxine left before they could even react.

"If she shows that to someone I'll kill her." Eric warned.

"Go back to sleep, you looked cute." Natalia teased making Calleigh roll her eyes.

"Get out of here! Why are you even still here!" Eric shouted at them.

"Hum, you got to go home Eric." Speedle remembered like if he was talking to a kid.

"No I don't, now go, shoo." Eric replied laying again.

"Are you going to stay here then?" Speed asked sighing.

"Yes, go, we want to sleep." Calleigh supported waving them away.

"Okayyy, you two are crazy."

Tim just shrugged going home.

"Good night."

"Yeah, good night, now go."

"Geeze, I'm going."

…..

Oh, I almost forgot, I'm trying to do something that you would really like, so, what better way to do it than publish your ideas? If you like the idea send me it, and I'll try to fit it in the fanfiction xD (obviously, I'll say that I do not own that idea, you do) you can write whatever you want, that fits the story, (I mean, I won't put like, aliens, on it sorry :D) and as long as you want. You can send it via e-mail or throw the site, whatever you feel more comfortable on doing.

If you choose e-mail, mine is: .


	10. just a normal school day

"Eric." Calleigh called for the fifth time shaking her boyfriend's sleepy body.

"Just five more minutes." Eric muttered.

"No, you got to wake up."

"I don't want to."

"You're late for swimming practice."

Eric jumped out of bed rubbing his eyes.

"I got to go!"

"I know." Calleigh chuckled.

"I still got to get my stuff and…" He started to panicking.

"Speedle putted them in the living room in case you forgot." Calleigh said smiling.

Eric sighed running to the room and leaving the house only to knock a minute later making Calleigh giggle and go opening him the door.

"What did you forget?"

Eric smiled and kissed her in the lips.

"I got to go now, bye!" He called over his shoulder already running down the street.

…..

"You're late Delko." The swimming team coach said not looking at the teenager oy in his bathing suit in front of him.

"Only for three minutes coach."

"What if you swam three minutes slower Delko?"

"Got it, it won't happen again, sorry."

"Now you and I have to talk."

"But I need to train."

"You weren't so worried about training this morning when you woke up late."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just forgot to turn on my alarm clock, that's all."

"So this has nothing to do with a girl?"

"No."

"Get inside that pool before I even consider taking you off the list for representing this team."

The teen nodded jumping to the pool immediately.

…

"Hey Eric!"

"Maxine."

"I got you the copy of that picture you wanted so much."

"Delete it."

"No, here you go."

He grabbed the picture a small smile hanging in his lips.

"What?"

"Cal looks cute."

"Yeah."

"I'll keep it."

"Yes! I knew it! Speed owns me 5 bucks!"

"You betted over this?"

"We bet over everything."

"I've noticed."

Maxine just smirked as Eric grabbed a piece of duck tape from his locker and putted the photograph of him and Calleigh on the looker's door.

"I'm going to tease Cal now, bye."

"She's in the bathroom."

"o.k."

"Hey Eric." Ryan, Speedle, Leon and Patrick greeted.

"Hey guys, sorry that I didn't came to today's practice."

"It's o.k. Bullet said you were feeling sick."

"Bullet?"

"Calleigh."

"We got her a nickname."

"I see."

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Great, because we don't want you to get sick for the big game."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll go to the practice later."

"o.k. man."

"Oh, and is it true?"

"What?"

"What Maxine said."

"What did Maxine said?"

"That you and Calleigh slept together."

"It was not like that."

"Like what?"

"We were dressed, we just felt asleep in her bed."

"Sure you did."

"Speed tell them."

"Tell what? I wasn't even there."

"C'mon man, help me out."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"o.k., look, I got a picture and everything." Eric replied showing them the picture.

"How do we know that this wasn't taken in some other day?"

"Because the time is in the back of it."

"No it's not." Ryan stated looking to the back of the picture.

"What?"

"It isn't, now, tell me, you and bullet, sleeping together…" Patrick teased.

Eric groaned shaking his head.

"Just drop it please."

"No."

"Never."

"Ever."

"Please."

"Nup."

"Yeah man, it's a picture of you and bullet sleeping together, you think we would ever stop teasing you both?" Ryan asked with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, we even asked Maxine for a copy."

"But she only had 3, so she's going to make another copy and she'll give it to us."

"What for?"

"Who knows."

"Hey guys." Calleigh greeted returning to the bathroom.

"Hey bullet."

"What's with those smiles?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you plotting?" Calleigh asked smiling as she squinted.

"Nothing."

"Not at all."

"Defenetely something, what is it."

"Valera showed them the picture."

"What pic- she didn't!"

"She did."

"She said you two slept together, is that truth?"

"We didn't have sex."

"o.k."

"and even if we did, you have nothing to do with our sexual life."

"Please don't say it like that, we don't care."

"Yeah, we were just teasing."

"Please don't say another sentence that includes the term sexual life."

"Yeah, it sounds so…"

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

"You started it!" Calleigh laughed.

"Would you all stop it?"

"Why?"

"Because we're late to classes and it's kind of awkward."

"We're late?!"

"Yes."

"O.M.G, we got to go!"

"Why?"

"We have to present those essays remember?"

"Omg."

"What?"

"I left mine at home!"

"You're fucked."

"I know!"

"Tell the teacher, she'll let you bring it tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"No, she won't."

"She even likes you Eric."

"I think she has a crush on you."

"Yeah."

"She's twice my age."

"What are we still doing here?! We have to go!"

The muttered something as Calleigh grabbed the two nearest shoulders that happened to be Eric's and Ryan's and dragged them to the classroom.

"Come in."

Eric opened the door with a small smile.

"You're late."

"We know, sorry."

"What's the excuse?"

"We didn't hear the bell."

"Give me your essays and sit please."

"Hum, miss."

"Yes mister Delko."

"I forgot my essay at home, is it o.k. if I give it to you latter?"

"You have until five today."

The boy sighed going to his sit.

"And ten points will be discounted, so you better have a great essay."

"Yes miss."

"o.k., now, as I was saying, Shakespeare…"

…

"That was boring."

"Super boring."

"What's next?"

"Chemistry."

"Oh great."

"You got a chance of exploding something and you complain?"

"I exploded that sodium thing last week and I got kicked out and on top of that I cleaned all your mess."

"Too bad, you should't explode things."

"Go to the hell!"

"The group chuckled stopping when Ryan groaned when he collided with someone."

"R-ryan!"

"Natalia, sorry."

"No, it was all my foult, completely my foult."

"Okayyy."

"Not your fault, mine."

"I got it."

"o.k."

"Calleigh shook her head grabbing her friend's harm and dragging her away."

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You have a crush on him."

"I looked retarded!"

"We'll get an excuse to that."

"Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Sure."

"Can we go back now?"

"Yes."

"Hey again" Eric joked kissing Calleigh.

"Hey you."

"Stop it please."

"What?"

"You're being so cheesy that it makes me sick."

"Really?"

"o.k., that's it, the next person saying the word "really" is going to pay me a buck."

"What, why?!"

"Because I said so."

"That is so not fair."

"Yeah, it's kin d of stupid."

"Whatever, so, as I was saying, Eaton said he wanted to talk to us about something important today."

"o.k."

"where is he by the way?"

"Library."

"Where else." Marty joked.

"Actually, I passed by there today to return that book that the English teacher made us read, and he was reading a pile of books about football."

"All you think about is football, do you ever realize that?"

"Well, we do have a very important match on Friday."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which, are you going to be there?" Ryan asked turning to Natalia who hexitated before answering.

"Yes."

"Great."

"Why is it great?"

"Nothing, I got to go, by. He rushed getting away.

"o.k., you guys have to assume that you have a major crush on which other."

"We do not!"

"What? Have a crush or have to admit?"

"A crush!"

"Well, here we go." Leon muttered as the bell for the classes rang.

"Try not to explode anything this time please."

"I didn't meant to explode anything!"

"Leon, you putted sodium hydroxide on a beaker full of water."

"How would I know that it would explode?!"

"The teacher warned about it at least 10 times!"

"I didn't heard."

"All the ten times?"

"He was more interested on the hot girl that's in the table right in front of him."

"Isn't that Dianne?"

"Yes."

"She's the dummest girl I ever met!"

"She's hot."

"You guyes only think about how hot a girl is, don't you mind about her being sweet or…"

"You do the same with boys!"

"We do not."

"Yes you do."

"Yeah, just yesterday I heard Maxine telling Natalia just how hot some Jordan guy was."

"That's Maxine."

"Exactly, we boys aren't all the same."

"Yeah, do you think I only date you because you're hot?"

"No, but for me to be sure you got to tell me exactly why you date me."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"In front of them?"

"Oh yeah."

"Because I love you."

"And why do you love me?"

"Because you're you."

"Eric."

"I answered."

"Are you going to get in or are you just waiting for the teacher to come here and call you himself."

Calleigh blushed getting in the room immediately.

"Sorry."

"Class, today we'll start our group project."

"Our what?"

"You'll make 5 groups of 4 people each, you'll choose a theme and a team leader and you'll make a plan for what you project will be."

"Yes sir. The class cooed as the talk started."

"Remember I said work, not talk as if you were in a fair or something."

"Yes."

"And attention, Leon's team is forbidden of letting him Handle sodium or any other exploding material."

Laughs spread throw the classroom making Leon look down embarrassed.

"Cal, you with me?" Eric asked.

"You know it."

"You had to be together didn't you?" Ryan teased.

"Hey Ryan, aren't you missing a team member?"

"Hum, yes, why?"

"Natalia offered to fill the place." She lied.

"She did?"

"Yes."

"o.k."

"who did what?" Natalia asked confused.

"You offered to be on Ryan's group."

"I did?"

"Yes." Maxine answered

"I did not! She's making it up!" Natalia shouted waving her hands violently.

"I heard you saying it." Calleigh stated.

"Me too." Speed agreed.

"Yeah Nat, you said it quite loud, even I heard." Eric said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You are all…! I'll kill you!" Natalia threatened.

"Oh, shut up and go work will you!" Maxine teased.

"I'm going to kill you" the burnet mouthed as Patrick dragged her between himself and a confused Ryan.

"o.k., you want to make a team with us?" Eric asked turning to Aaron.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Marty asked me already." Aaron excused.

"Yeah."

"Eaton, you have a team?" Calleigh questioned.

"Not yet."

"Now you do."

"We're missing a member." Eric stated

"Oh, I'm so glad you all remembered me." Maxine interrupted.

"Oh my god, sorry, do you want to…"

"Save it, I got a group already."

"Everyone has a group?" the teacher asked looking around.

"We're missing a member." Eaton said.

"Joe, you go."

"What, no, we're not a pair number in this class, if he joined us then another group would be missing a member." Eric replied quickly.

"No, it wouldn't, because if I recall, there's 20 people in this class." The professor replied.

"There is?" Eric asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Hey there hottye."Joe greeted coming right next to Calleigh.

"Shut up." Eric spat.

"Let's work shall we?" Eaton asked in an attempt of prevent any fight.

"Sure."

"What themes o we got left?"

"Sodium composes, pills, metals in our body and venom." Calleigh read. "I vote for venom."

"I vote for whatever my hot girl chooses." Joe stated with a smirk.

"I'm not your hot girl jack ass." Calleigh spat.

"I think venom is a good theme." Eaton said trying to break the fight again.

"Well, venom it is then." Eric concluded.

Eaton got up to scratch the theme on the board, understanding that Calleigh wouldn't let Eric and Joe alone, and Eric wouldn't let Calleigh and Joe alone, and Joe, well he wouldn't do anything anyway.

"So" Eaton said returning to their space. "venom, where do we from there?"

"We could study venom's effects on humans and explain those effects." Eric offered.

"Yeah, but do we use all venoms or just animal ones?" Calleigh asked.

"Even in animals, there are too many for us to study them all." Eaton stated.

"I think we should choose one of which main kind, and then give examples." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's kind of boring." Eaton complained.

"What if we picked the strongest and weak of which kind and compared them explaining why one is deadly and the other isn't." Eric said.

"Yeah."

"That's better." Eaton said smiling.


	11. everyone against Natalia

"o.k., you all have until the end of this trimester to finish the work and deliver it to me. You'll have to present it in the first week of the next trimester, you're dismissed." The teacher said over the noise.

"So, hot stuff, we need to do this work thing, so I was thinking, that maybe you and me could join some day and…" Joe started.

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Eric interrupted getting between his girlfriend and Joe.

"Thank you a lot Joe, I would love to." Calleigh said

"Cal!"

"If you weren't a jack-ass son of a bitch and a jerk, oh, and also the stupidest person I know and thinks that I want to get laid with him." She finished.

"You watch your mouth bitch." Joe warned.

"Don't call her bitch!" Eric spat

"Would you stop it already or do you want to be suspended?" Eaton asked putting a hand on which boy's chest.

"Eric, c'mon, let's eat." Calleigh said grabbing Eric's harm.

"What's going on in here?" The teacher asked with a glare.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Calleigh said dragging Eric away ignoring his protests until they were in the back of the canteen.

"Sorry."

"You better be."

"Are you mad at me?!"

"No, I just… I don't want you to get in trouble because of what idiots like Joe say."

"How can you not care about him calling you a bitch?"

"I'm used to it."

"Eric stared speechless at Calleigh who shook her head.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"You got to explain that to me."

"Eric."

"No Cal, you started it, now you finish."

"There's nothing else to say."

"Sorry, but you being used to people calling you a bitch isn't normal, so I want you to explain me why."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you didn't you hadn't brought it up."

"I didn't meant to bring it up!"

"And yet you did, which means that you want to talk to someone aout it, and I'm here to listen."

I don't want to tell you."

Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to be pity! Because I want to be normal for once!" She shouted tears coming to her eyes.

"Cal calm down."

"Sorry."

Eric nodded hugging her.

"I need to eat" Calleigh complained when her stomach growled making Eric laugh.

"C'mon ten, I think that today's pizza."

"Yummy."

"Yeah, better then mystery meat."

"Please don't talk about it, last time I ate that it gave me stomachache, I spent the whole night throwing up."

"o.k. let's stop this talk; I want to be able to eat."

"They walked to the canteen laughing."

"Hey Delko, bullet, I want to talk to you." Eaton greeted noticing them.

"I heard."

"Could you sit with us?"

"Sure." Calleigh said smiling.

They followed Eaton to a line of tables where the team members were sitting along with Maxine and Natalia who was tugged between her female friend and Ryan shoting death glares to everyone who smiled at her.

"Hey guys!" Calleigh greeted sitting between Valera and Eric.

"Hey." The group greeted back.

"Who managed that?" Calleigh asked nodding at Natalia.

"Don't you start Duquesne, or you'll sleep outside today."

"Oh, she'll just tug herself in Eric's bed." Patric teased.

"What did you wanted to talk about Eaton?" Eric asked changing the subject.

"Right, my dad works at a sports shop and they have things with defects or stuff, and they basically throw it out, so I thought that maybe I could ask him to keep football shirts every time he could."

"Can he do it?"

"Yeah, because the shirts have like, small tearing or something like that and it can't be sold, so instead of throwing it away he keeps it."

"Cool."

"Yeah, so he managed to get us all shirts. It's the only thing hegot, because the rest they don't throw away."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Ryan congratulated.

"Yeah, and the shirts come straight from the factory so they don't have numbers or logos, so I thought that we could use them and make us an equipment, half of it anyway."

"Nice!" Jake said smiling widely.

"You rock man!" Marty exclaimed with a high-five.

Thank you, you just have to give me your names and numbers that you want to put on the shirt, and the sizes and I'll print it on the t-shirt, but you go to get a logo, because I won't do it."

"I don't know how to draw. Marty said immediately.

"Yeah, Cal's the girl in the team." Eric stated.

"So? I suck at drawing."

"She does, it's impossible to play Pictionary with her." Natalia sipped in.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" the southern argued.

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Stop it already you two." Maxine ordered.

"Fine." Calleigh and Natalia muttered.

"Natalia will do it." Valera stated.

"Hey, why me!?"

"Because you complained, and you're good at drawing."

"I'm not even in the team."

"you are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are, I told them you were going to be the new assistant."

"You did what!?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard, you got to give them towels and drinks in the break time and you keep the first aid kit close in case of it being necessary."

"I didn't even knew about this! How can you sign me up in stuff without talking to me first!"

"It's gift." Valera shrugged.

"So, will you make the logo?" Leon pleaded.

"You got to help me." She finally agreed.

"o.k."

"hum, guys is everything set?" Eric asked.

"Yes, why?" Eaton questioned.

"Me and Cal have to leave, sorry."

"We do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you got to do that thing."

"What thing? "

"Would you just come already?"

Calleigh got up confused but followed Eric out.


	12. story of a lifetime

"What was that about?"

He just dragged the to the back of the canteen, a place where Eric knew they would be alone.

"Eric wha-"

She was interrupted by Eric's lips crushing hers as his hands traveled under her shirt unclasping her bra making her moan when his fingers roamed in her breasts making her push closer to him gasping when he turned so she would be tucked between him and the wall.

"No." Calleigh murmured taking a step back.

"Cal?"

"No, I… I can't, sorry."

Eric stared shocked as she clasped her bra again.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's me, I just, not now, not here."

"Why not?" Eric almost spat getting angry.

"because people can see us."

"Yeah right, people don't even come here."

"They can."

"No Cal, people don't come here period!"

"Are you mad at me!?"

"No. No, I'm not."

"You sounded mad."

"I'm not o.k!"

"I don't want o have sex with you, you got to respect that."

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

"No."

"You thin k that's what this is about?"

"Yes."

"It's not!"

"Then explain me, because if you start taking my clothes off it's because you want to have sex, and if you got mad after I said no, then it's logical to assume tha-"

"Don't you bring logic to this!" he interrupted.

"Explain it to me then!" she shouted back.

"This is about you don't trusting me!"

"What!"

"Yeah!"

"I trust you!"

"Then why every time I ask you a question about your life you run away?!"

"I do not!"

"No?! I asked you about your parents, what was your answer? I don't want to talk about it. I asked why you left Louisiana, and you lied! I asked you why you were used o beeing called a bitch, you say you don't want to talk about it either!"

"Maybe because there's stuff that I don't want to think about!

"Those are perfectly normal questions Cal, the kind of questions you would ask anyone to know him!"

"Fine do you want to hear does answers?!"

"Yes!"

"My dad is drunk most of his life! He hits me, my mum gets drunk, I take the fault! I left because I was sick of being beaten up by two drunks that I have to live with, that I hated but I loved, I wanted to escape that! Why am I used to being called a bitch?! Because that's what I heard every day of my life! I heard it from my mum! I heard it from my dad! I heard it from the jerks who had no idea of what was going on!"

Eric tried to reach her to clean up the tears that streamed down her face but she just backed of even more.

"Cal… I…"

"You're sorry?!" She shouted between sobs.

"Yes, I am, I had no idea, please try to understand."

She sobbed even more when Eric hugged her tight, supporting all her weight as she grabbed him in a hug too crying uncontrollably.

"Shh. It's o.k., all that it's gone now." Eric soothed running a hand throw Calleigh's back

Eric sat pulling his girlfriend to his lap until her cries calmed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"s-sorry."

"Hey, I was the jerk, why are you the one who's apologizing?"

She smiled lightly at his jokily tone.

"There you go, a smile."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"I swear. Now, let's get out of here, I start smelling fried things."

"No."

"Why not."

"I don't want people to…"

"o.k., I got an idea, no more classes today."

"Please."

"I would never saw this one coming, Calleigh Duquesne asking to skip classes."

"Let's just get out of here."

"Sure, you wanna go home? Watch some movies?"

"Yeah, yours or mine?"

"Mine."

"o.k."

Calleigh cleaned the tears of her face and putted on a fading smile as they walked to the bus stop, got in bus and then in Eric's and Speedle's house.

"Here we are."

Eric pulled her to his bedroom where he putted some movie on not even looking at the title and laid with Calleigh, putting a couple blankets over them.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

She snuggled more into him hiding her face.

"Please don't tell anyone." She begged.

"Sure."

"Not even speed, your mum or whatever o.k.?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone." Eric whispered hugging her tighter. And they looked at the screen in time to watch someone being shot at.

"Hum… Cal?" Eric called.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I ask something?"

Calleigh sighed but shook her head no."

"How… your parents… how bad did it got?"

"What?"

"The beating, what' the worse that happened?"

She took a while to answer but when she did the response almost shocked Eric.

"Once, they were arguing on the top floor. I tried to break them apart, and they… my mum pushed me. We were really close to the stairs so I felt."

"Oh. Were they long stairs?"

"30 steps."

"You felt all the way down?"

"Yes."

What were the… damage? "

"I hit my heads really hard, fractured my skull, and my clavicule. I passed out and bleed a lot, If Mealla hadn't come check up on me."

"Hum… Me what?"

"Mealla, it's my grandma's name, it means lightning."

"Oh. She checked up on you?"

"From time to time, she knew what was going on in that house, and we had planned on going for a walk that afternoon."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But, your parents didn't take you to the hospital?"

"No, they were too drunk."

"Cal… that's… I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"It's o.k. next thing I know I woke up in a hospital bed with a furious grandpa and a teary grandma looking at me."

"Did you went back home?"

"No, I stayed on the hospital for a few days, I had a concussion and they didn't wanted me to go and walk around."

"Must have driven you crazy."

"No, it was better than being at that house."

"Yes."

"So when I got out Mealla and Ailín, my grandpa, took me to their home and hid me until my shoulder and head were o.k."

"That's nice of them."

"They saved my life."

"I have to thank them when they come here for Easter."

"They'll love you, you know."

"Why?"

"Because I love you mostly, but because you care about me, I mean, you kid of protect me you know?"

"Yes, I guess I do."

"I only had them to protect me, they freaked when I came here because I was all alone."

Eric chuckled noticing a smile on Calleigh's lips that faded quickly."

"You know" she whispered "the doctors said that if they hadn't found me, in half an hour I would probably be dead or dying because of all the blood I lost."

"I owe them my life then."

"Your life?"

"You're my life, they saved you."

"I'm not your life Eric, we're just teenagers, we don't even know what life is."

"Maybe, but right now you're my life, so right now I owe them."

"I'll tell them."

"You parents didn't came to look for you?"

"Yes, Aílin tried to talk to the doctors and get my custody, but they said that I had to be with a social worker and they had to have proofs that I was being beaten."

"Wasn't a fractured skull and a broken harm enough?!"

"No, I could have simply felt down that stairs."

"But your parents were there, and they did nothing!"

"They couldn't prove it, we could fill the report and alert the police, but they had no proves. Most likely they would get my custody and it would all remain the same."

"Most likely, that means that there was a chance."

"I didn't take it. I told them I wanted to do this on my own, that's when I begun to gather money and making plans for leaving."

"Let me guess, they were totally against it."

"Yes, at first, but then they understood that it was something I had to do by myself."

"Cal, how long ago was all this?"

"about a year ago."

"You were sixteen?"

"Yes, I had just turned sixteen."

"Oh, so it took you about half an year to gather the money?"

"Yes, I worked, babysitting, walking the dogs, cleaning houses, all that, and I had about 500 bucks, but I wanted to come, and that money was enough for the flight, and maybe even for a room here, but my grandparents, they brought this late birthday gift thing and gave me 2 thousand dollars, 2 thousand dollars Eric! I was shocked."

"Wow, that's a lot of money."

"I know, but they insisted on me taking it, and I needed it, so I'm going to pay back every cent now."

"That sounds like you."

She chuckled kissing his lips.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"I know."

"If you have any question, you just have to ask, and I would rather you to do them all now, I don't want to think about that anymore."

"when did it started?"

"I was about 5 I think."

"how can they treat their own kid like that?"

"I don't know. I thought it was normal, that everyone lived ilke that, but then I started to think about things, little things, like the other kids with their parents on the park, or going to birthday parties, I remember this onec, it was parent's da at school, you know, when your parents go to your class and say what's their job and all that?"

"Yeah"

"Everyone's parents went, everyone's but mines. The teacher punished me because she thought I failed on warning them and that was the reason they hadn't come."

"Why didn't they go?"

"Because they thought it was stupid, that school was suppose to make us learn and study, not a playground."

"that's stupid."

"If you think about it it's not that stupid, I mean, the kids go to school not parents, if they want to know what their children are doing they ask the teacher."

"Yeah, but it's suppose to be fun, it's not even real school, they're 6 years old kids, not adults."

"I guess, but it was enough for me to start to invent excuses like they're in the hospital or, they had a really important meeting or something."

"first time I gave any excuses was in school trips, we are 4 and my parents aren't exactly rich so all the schooltrips that you had to pay a lot of money I wouldn't even tell my parents about."

"that's mature of you."

"yeah, you regret it when everyone goes canoeing, and climbing and all that and you can't go."

"didn't your parents found it odd, that your sisters went to school trips and you didn't."

"they didn't go either."

"Oh."

"yeah, they only went to the finalist trip, and they would manage a way to get some of the money."

"wow."

"yeah, what about you, any school trips story?"

"no, I never went to any."

"really?"

"Yes, I never wanted to anyway"

"every kid wants to go to at least one schooltrip."

"nah, I didn't went along with anyone so it would be kind of boring."

"how can a pretty girl like you don't get along with people?"

"I was jealous of them, they were always talking about stiff that they did with the family, vacations, birthday parties… I was kind of afraid that they asked me about it too because I would have to lie, and if they found out they would hate me."

"I see."

"are you mad at me because I won't have sex with you?"

"No, don't ever think that, I'm happy because you feel comfortable in saying no."

"I will say yes, it was mostly about us being at school really.

"Yeah?" Eric whispered at her ear making her shiver.

"Yes."

"is that the yes we were talking about just now?"

"Yes"


	13. with the lights out

Eric rolled over so they would be on the middle of the bed with him on top and crushed Calleigh's lips with his.

"Are you sure?"

"100 %"

He smiled as his hands got inside Calleigh's shirt pulling it up and she did the same with his.

"You're gorgeous."

She moaned to managing a coherent answer when Eric took off her bra cupping her breasts while his lips traveled to her neck, his thumbs lightly circling her nipples making her gasp as she felt herself getting tighter.

Eric moaned lightly when Calleigh arched into his touch, wordlessly urging him to continue

Her legs parted and unconsciously press against his already hard length.

"god Cal"

Calleigh blushed deeply suppressing a loud moan when Eric unzipped her pants, his hands traveling to the inside of her panties showing his experience.

Eric noticed her blush and send her a puzzled look that turned into a smile when he rubbed her core feeling her wetness in his fingers when he reached her opening stopping.

"Cal."

"Yes?"

"You haven't done this before have you?"

She looked away but Eric grabbed her chin so she would look at him.

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Just wanted to warn you that it's gonna hurt."

She sent him a challenging look but he shook his head with a smile.

"It's o.k. to moan."

"o.k."

"just for you to know."

She smiled too kissing him breaking the kiss with a cry when Eric's fingers pushed deeper inside of her, letting a soft groan when they trusted her hard, Eric chuckling.

"Sorry."

"Shut up." She managed between moans caused by his trusts while the other hand pulled her pants out and then her panties her body now fully exposed to him.

"Why are you still dressed?" She cried.

Eric rolled his eyes and started taking his pants of staying in his boxers feeling Calleigh pressing her inner walls as she took off his boxers her hands teasing him making him moan loudly when massaged his cock.

Instead of letting her continue Eric decided to travel to her breasts again his lips closing around a perfectly shaped breast and his tongue laving the nipple, sending a rush of moisture straight to her core. Grinning, Eric brushed his thumbs against her nipples, feeling them getting hard instantly beneath his touch, as Calleigh moaned again getting even tighter.

She tore her lips from his kiss with a gasp when she felt his hard hot length pressed against her lower abdomen and her nails dug into his back, feeling the need to get him where she wanted him the most.

With a teasing slowness, his lips traveled to her clavicle and then to the valley between her breasts before traveling back to one of her harden nipples, his hand traveling towards her other breast where he began to pinch and tug on the distended nipple. Despite her throaty pleas for him to hurry, he continued for several endless minutes before kissing Calleigh's lips his tongue sliding into her mouth.

"Eric, we... hum… you… we should probably wear protection."Calleigh whispered shyly.

"Don't be shy Cal."

"sorry."

He reached his harm to the firs drawer of his night stand getting a condom.

"are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and he putted the condom on before positioning himself at her entry. When Calleigh realized where Eric was headed, she moaned expectantly, gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white, a yell of pain letting her lips when he trusted her powerful, the pain caused by his big size surprising her.

"Sorry."

"Just surprised me."

He began to move smoothly in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm that had her hands gripping the sheets tight, moaning of pleasure every time his hips met hers. Needing to have him closer, Calleigh snaked her arms around him and drew his torso down to her breasts, digging her nails down his back and circled his hips with her legs pulling him closer, and eliciting a hoarse moan from his throat.. The friction between their damp flesh driving Calleigh over the edge.

"Oh god, Eric ... deeper ... please," she begged in a breathless whimper.

Seeking to deepen the trusts in response to her pleadings, he reached behind her knees and drew them up until her legs were draped over his shoulders. The new angle brought the head of his dick into direct contact with a sweet spot deep inside her that made her scream in delight, bringing her into a screaming orgasm.

Calleigh exploded with a cry of his name, as waves of pleasure racked her flushed body. A rush of slick moisture squirted from her convulsing center, drenching his manhood and dripping onto the sheets beneath them.

"Oh shit, Calleigh ... you feel too good ... " he bit out through clenched teeth.

The squeezing of her channel pressing on the sensitive head of Eric's cock, demolishing the last traces of his control and, with a yell, he too, cum shooting into her clutching pussy, in a series of hot spurts that seemed to go on forever both yelling of pleasure as he began to move in and out of her with strong sure strokes, as she squeezed her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his buttocks, meeting him thrust for thrust. She cried his name squeezing her internal muscles as he thrust inside her, tightening his entrance into her willing body, and making him moan each and every time as waves of pleasure, and loud cries and yells slipped past their lips with each stroke. Moving his hand to join his other against her buttocks, Eric pulled her against him some more, grinding his own hips against her as he continued to move in and out extending her climax.

Their heavy breaths and moans were the only sounds that could be heard as they slowed down their pace, coming to an end Eric's arms still on Calleigh's buttocks, her legs still around his waist, tremors still coursing through Calleigh's body.

"Are you o.k.?" Eric whispered between deep breaths.

Calleigh just moaned breathlessly, unable to form an answer her lips reaching for his as he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck.

She groaned frustrated for not being able to reach his lips and decided to shift her position, which only made Eric shiver moaning loudly.

"Cal, you got to stay still if you don't want to this all over again."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Aren't you tired?"

She yawned softly.

"See."

"It was only because you said it."

"Sure it was."

"I want to kiss you." She finally stated pouting.

Eric chuckled bringing his lips to hers in a soft passionate kiss that showed all his feelings and made Calleigh slid her hands to his torso as he putted his own on the sides of her face parting for air with a wide smile.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

He smiled pulling out of her and putting the blankets over them laying besides Calleigh hugging her tight and closing his eyes enjoying the moment.

"Eric?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Was I o.k.?"

His smile grew as he pulled her tighter.

"You were great."

"Thank you."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, you were great."

"Aren't you sore?"

"No." She lied.

"Liar." He accused with a chuckle.

"Just a bit, my legs hurt." She admitted blushing deeply.

"It's normal."

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"How did you knew that it was my first time doing it?"

"Your face, you looked lost, like if you had no Idea of what to do."

"Oh."

"You don't need to be embarrassed, everyone's like that in the first time."

"How would you know that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh. You had sex with other girls like me."

"No, I had sex with other girls, period."

"How was your first time?"

"o.k., it was the girl's first time too, so it was sloppy and weird really."

"Who was she?"

"Melanie."

"Your first time was with her?"

"Yeah, awesome choice hum?"

"You were a great choice, if she didn't appreciated that then she's just stupid."

"Was I a good choice for you?"

"Yes, a great one. Thank you for not making me feel awkward."

"Sure.

"You helped, thank you for that."

"Anytime.

"Let's sleep?"

She yawned again nodding as she snuggled more into Eric using his chest as a pillow.

….

"Cal." Eric called softly.

"Hum?" She mumbled.

"It's late."

"o.k."

"c'mon, let's get up, we got to eat."

"Later."

"We can't, we were going to have dinner with the guys."

"They won't miss us."

"Speed's almost here."

"Let him be."

"This is his bedroom too."

Calleigh finally blinked her eyes open.

"I need a bath."

"I know, you got the shower on, c'mon."

"Why is the shower on?"

"Because I took a shower first so you could sleep a few more minutes."

"What time is it?"

"5."

"I got to get up."

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"You have to, c'mon, get up."

Calleigh got up and searched the room for her clothes noticing Eric's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You're naked."

"Right."

She shook her head and grabbed Eric's shirt sliding it down her body yawning again.

"I need to change my clothes."

"We'll go to your house after you take a shower and get dressed."

"Right, sorry."

Eric chuckled and pulled her to the bathroom closing the door on the way out, coming to the bedroom and taking the sheets of the bed knocking at the bathroom's door.

"May I get in?"

"Humhm."

He putted the sheets in the basket of the dirty clothes making a mental note of emptying the trash before Speed got home.

"Which shampoo should I use?" Calleigh asked picking the two bottles of the product.

"The white one."

"Is that Speed's?"

"Yeah."

She giggled pouring some of Eric's shampoo in her hand smiling at the familiar smell.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No thanks."

"You sure? I'm making my special toasts."

"I'm not hungry, thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Eric went to the kitchen turning on the toaster and started cooking chuckling when a pair of harms sneaked around him, a soft warm breath hitting his back.

"You out already?"

"Humhm.

"Your legs still hurt?" He teased.

"Oh, shut up would you." She chuckled.

He turned around kissing her.

"Let's sit.

Calleigh took the chair in front of him in the dinner table staring as he ate.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"You enjoying the view?"

"Very much."

"You sure you don't want to eat?"

"Yes, can I make myself a coffee please?"

"No."

"Oh, o.k."

"You won't want one of those crappy coffees from Speed's wird machine."

"Weird machine?"

"Yeah, he bought this coffee maker that does cappuccino and all that."

"I got to get one of those."

"No you don't."

"I do, our coffee maker is one of those old-fashioned boiled water with coffee and mix it." She joked.

"Well, I'll have to teach you how to make a café cubano then."

"I thought that was a big secret."

"I know you won't tell anyone." He winked

"Glad to know."

"So, traditionally the coffee is made by adding demerara sugar to the container into which the espresso will drip, allowing the espresso to mix with the sugar as it is brewed, but it's more common to initially add only the first few drops of espresso to the sugar and mix vigorously. This results in a creamy, light brown paste. Then we add the remaining espresso and mix it, creating a light brown foam layer, _espumita_, atop the coffee."

He handed her the cup of coffee that she sipped with a wide smile.

"This is great."

"You've said it before."

"And I say it again."

However you can't use all kinds of coffee, you should use very dark roast Colombian brands and then grind the beans.

"o.k., from now on I'll drink café cubano."

He chuckled placing his hands on her lips.

"You still want to change clothes?"

Humhm."

"Let's go then."

She smiled grabbing his hand and they went to Calleigh's and Natalia's condo.

…

"Which one should I wear? Calleigh asked to Eric who was laying in her bed showing him two outfits.

"They look both great on you."

"You're no help."

"Black one."

"She smiled finidhing to get dressed and they went to the couch where they watched T.V, Calleigh grabbing a news papper.

"Reading the news?"

"No, looking for a job."

"You need money?"

2Yep."

"Babysit."

"Kids kicking and screaming? No thanks."

"I thought all girls like kids."

"I like kids, when they behave, and kids don't behave with babysitters."

"Good point."

"I know."

"You could tutoring, lots of money and you just got to try to teach rich dumm people how to do math."

She laughed and turned the page.

"Shit!" Eric shouted suddently making Calleigh jump.

"What?"

"I promised my mum I would go there after classes, she wanted to give me something."

"You're in time."

"Shit!" He repeated.

"What now?"

"Practice!"

"We got to go!"

Eric jumped off the couch as Calleigh did the same both running gathering their things. Only to meet outside 5 minutes later and running to catch the bus sighing when they sat on it.

"We're going to get late."

"No we won't, is only 20 to 6, we're on time."

"They got out of the bus running to the field getting there breathless.

"Just in time you two lovebirds." Patrick teased.

"Sorry."

"Where were you, and what happened to make Calleigh skip classes?"

"They changed a look that showed Eric how Calleigh was in discomfort.

"We hum…"

"My grandmother, we had to book her flights until 3 p.m. today, and there were lots of people in the post office so it took us forever, then we went to have lunch and we lost track of time." Calleigh blurted.

"yeah, sorry."

"What were the flights for?"

"She's coming here on easter, but you got to buy the tickets before, and there was this vouchers we got and…"

"o.k., go get dressed, we're starting."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Only one locker room."

"Right."

"Yeah, so unless you have already saw which other naked, you won't get in there at the same time will you?"

"We haven't had sex"! Eric spat to save both him and Calleigh of at the very least a full month of embarrassment.

"o.k."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and turned around trying to hide the urge to start swirling around of happiness at the mention of what had been the best afternoon she ever had.


	14. game night pt1

"Hum Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading the news paper."

"Why exactly?"

"Because I need a job."

"Okkkaayyy. "

"I'm looking for a job, and newspaper have advertisements."

"o.k., but you don't have a degree on anything."

"I know that, I'm looking for simple stuff."

"Then why don't you just babysit?"

"Because if I babysit, I can't be sure that I'll work, and if I get an actual job I'll have to work, so I'll have to get paid."

"What do you need the money to?"

"Pay my share of the house for starters."

"You didn't worked until now and you paid it."

"Yes, because I had some money saved for it, but now that money's unfortunately coming to an end so I'll have to work."

"Hum."

"Why are we playing 20 questions?"

"We're not!"

"No? "

"no."

"Then you'll mind if I ask when you're going to hook up with Ryan?"

"yes I will!"

"C'mon, everyone knows you'll do it, I just want to make sure I'll win the bet."

"You made a bet!"

"Yep."

"With who?!"

"Everyone at the team, plus Maxine."

"You're kidding!" Natalia said mortified.

"No."

"Calleigh!"

"Shh, I'm trying to concentrate."

Natalia sent her another death glare ripping the news paper off of Calleigh's hand and hitting her on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For making a bet like that!"

"What, you did too with me and Eric!"

"Yeah, and you started dating!"

"And you'll too."

"We won't!"

"You will!"

"Shut up!"

"Go flirt with Ryan and let me read the damn paper alone!"

"You started it!"

"I did not! I was sitting here reading the news paper and you came to me!"

"Well, I just came to ask what the hell happened to the coffee!"

"I drank it."

"All of it?!"

"No."

"How many cups did you drank?"

"Hum… I lost track."

"I swear to god Calleigh, if you keep me awake because you had too much caffeine you're going to end up with a broom hitting your head."

"I never even did that."

"You did! 8 times!"

"Did not!"

"Hum, o.k. I'm interrupting." Eric blinked confused getting in the livingroom.

"How did you get in here?!" Natalia shouted jumping and pointing at him.

"I have a key." He stated showing the piece of metal he was holding.

"You gave him a key?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you asked me?!"

"Because you know him, and he's here most of the time anyway so it was easier."

"This is my house too!"

"I know, and I sent you a message, you never answered."

"I didn't get any message from you."

"Check your phone."

"It was sent twenty minutes ago!"

"Your point being?"

"You could've waited."

"Hum Nat, I only have the key because I forgot something in my mum's place so I had to go get it and I was coming back here so that way I could just get in without having to wait for anybody to come answer the door."

"why didn't you said it right away!"

"you didn't asked."

"You should have at least warned that you were coming in, I could be naked!"

"You're not."

"But I could!"

"But you're not, and even if you were, I've seen more girls naked."

"You shouldn't say that in front of me you know." Calleigh said sipping on the coffee.

"Which doesn't mean that I would ever want to see you naked, not you nor any other girl besides Cal."

"Nice saved."

"Any way, you should've knocked!"

"I did, I knocked twice!"

"I don't care, I'm leaving, she's crazy and she had about ten coffees so you deal with her!"

"Yeah yeah, go flirt with Ryan and let me read the paper."

"I don't flirt with him!"

"You do."

"Shut up!"

"found it!"

"What?"

"A job."

Natalia threw her hands up and exited the house.

"Oh, what job?" Eric asked jumping to the couch right next to Calleigh.

"Waitressing, it's nearby, they don't require experience."

"Cool."

"I'm gonna call."

"o.k., may I grab a beer?"

"If you get me one too."

"You know it."

…..

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, hum, you ready to do this?"

"No."

"Not even a bit."

"Don't be so pessimist."

"You're the one who's shaking."

"It's my first game."

"Yeah, and you're shaking like hell, calm down would you."

"Sorry."

"What are you eating Delko?"

"Sandwish."

"How can you eat?"

"What, I'm hungry."

"Ugh, just that smell is making me nauseous, even more that I already am."

"Did you ate at all?"

"No."

"Calleigh!"

"I had a coffee, I can't eat when I'm nervous."

Eric sighed handing her the remaining of his food.

"Eat it, and no excuses."

"Eric I won't eat a sandwish right now."

"If you pass out in the middle of the game because youi didn't eat you're going to start cleaning our mess after the trainings."

"What? I have nothing to do with your mess!"

"And if you want it to stay that way you'll eat."

Calleigh crossed her harms starting a staring contest with Eric and finaly gave a snall bite on the sandwich frowning.

"What is this?!"

Tuna."

"Ugh, it's awful!"

"It's all they had."

"Now the taste is all over my mouth, how can you eat that?"

"I'm hungry."

"Get that away from me."

"Go get dressed, you're away of the sandwich and you have to do it, because there's only one locker room."

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"The team chuckled as Calleigh walked to change her clothes coming back helmet in her hand.

"Hey, keep it on."

"What?"

"The helmet, keep it on, don't let them know who you are."

"It's high school, they already know."

"They might not to, and maybe if we keep the secret they'll think that you're a strong player."

"Are you saying that I'm not a strong player?"

"No, I'm saying that they don't see you like a strong player."

"Exactly, if they see me as the weakest link, they'll not bother in covering me or anything."

"Good point."

"Shouldn't you being getting dressed?"

"We're going."

"Then go."

"You're bossy when you're nervous you know?"

"Yes, now shoo, go."

….

"o.k, here we go. Marty muttered."

"Shut up, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Do it away from me!" Ryan shouted jumping back.

"It's an expression wolfe."

"o.k., just remembering, if we loose, I'll crack a few heads, starting with yours Delko."

"Why mine?!"

"Do you rather me to begin with Calleigh's?"

"You did it and you dropped dead the next second."

"I'm here, just in case you forgot."

"We know you are."

"Start with Joe's." Speedle said with a glance to the other side of the field.

"Hey you!" Natalia and Maxine greeted joining them in the field.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wishing you good luck."

"Thanks we'll need it."

"A lot."

"Aren't you all happy."

"We'll make fools of ourselves."

"If you lose yes."

"And considering that there's almost no chance of you winning…"

"Thanks a lot Maxine." Calleigh complained.

"Let's face it, they're stronger, and they do this every day."

"We'll win."

"You still believe that?"

"Yes! Now please Nat and Max, grab the first aid kit, we'll need it, and keep the 911 dialed."

"You don' say that after saying we'll win!"

I said we were going to win, never said that we would win without hurting ourselves."

The boy threw his hands up in despair.

"Anyway, good luck, please survive, I want my money ."

"Money?"

Yeah, we betted on something."

I'm gonna kill you for that."

"Yeah yeah, the game is starting, leave the field please."

"The two girls walked away rolling the eyes."

"Hey Cal?"

"Hum?"

He got closer to her.

"If we win today, I'll give you a prize latter, you know, with the lights out."

She blushed thanking god that she was using a helmet so he couldn't see it.

"Hey, you losers here to talk shit or play?"

Eric send Joe a death glare, along with the rest of the team.

"Just blow the whistle."

"The boy smirked positioning in the field with his team as the others did the same."

"Nice trip to death you all."

…

"Oh my god, Ryan!" Natalia shouted running to the field where Ryan was laying in the ground after being tackled by one of the other team's players.

"Ryan?" Calleigh called again waving her hand in front of him.

"Hey Wolfe, you o.k.?"

"I think I broke something bullet."

"Hum, it's Marty."

"Oh.

"o.k., you're getting out of this game."

"o.k., bring me a hotdog."

"He's delusional."

"I'm just hungry."

Leon shook his head helping Ryan up.

"No, don't lift him."

"How are we suppose to take him away then?"

"o.k., good point, take him."

"Hey Nat?"

"Yes?"

"You're really pretty."

Calleigh and Maxine busted out in laughs as Natalia blushed hurrying Ryan out of the field.

….

"Delko don't you dare". Speed threatened when Eric tried to run over to Calleigh who was rolling on the floor, which would leave Eaton who had the ball unprotected.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't. you. Dare."

"Bullet you o.k.?" Eaton shouted.

The girl got up nodding lightly.

"We need you, don't you dare to let us down!"

…..

"I can't believe we lost."

"Can I crack heads now?"

"No!"

"Are you o.k.?" Eric asked Calleigh for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine Eric!"

"o.k."

"are you o.k. wolfe?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Let's eat then.

"Hum, o.k….."

"C'mon."

Eric putted an harm over Calleigh's shoulder and walked to his sister's coffee along with the team, Natalia and Maxine.

"Here are the players! Isabela greeted."

"Who won?" A man asked from a corner.

"They did."

"Oh, I'm sorry man."

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let me buy you a drink."

"No."

"I'm older, you have the drink and shut up, now Isabela, sweetie, give them all a soda."

"I thought you were going to buy us a drink." Eric replied squinting.

"You drink soda."

Eric shook his head taking a sit as the others gathered the tables and sat too.

"So, what will you eat?"

"What do you got?"

"A lot."

"Then bring the menu."

"Didn't mum teach you to say please?"

"Eric sent her a death glare but muttered a please.

"Hum, I'll have a special hotdog please." Ryan said.

"o.k. make that 3, no 5 please." Leon added.

"Hum, are you going to eat four hotdogs?"

"No, it's for us." he said waving to marty, Patrick, Eaton and Aaron.

"I'll have the meatball pasta."

"Me too."

"We'll have the churrasco cubano with fries please."

"o.k., what else?"

"Rabbit Fricassee, whatever that is, for 4 please."

"Coming."

"All the training, and at the end we still lost."

"Tell me 'bout it"

"Let's just forget about it."

"Yeah, let's talk about Ryan saying that Natalia was really pretty."

"I hit my head! I confused Marty with Calleigh for god's sake!"

"You saying that I'm not pretty?"

"No! you are! You are very pretty!"

"You said it again, now let's discuss this."

"No! there's nothing to discuss!"

Yes there is."

Why don't we discuss the fact that you and Eric had sex?"

Eric and Calleigh looked at her mortified and blushed.

So, are you going to deny it?"

"H-how…"

"Speed told me."

"How did you knew?!"

"You forgot to empty the trash."

"Damn it!"

"We date, it's normal, they don't date, so Ryan saying that Nat's really pretty is more…"

"It's not."

"Not at all."

"So, tell us."

"Tell you what?"

"Well, did you like it?"

Calleigh blushed deeply .

"Yes." she muttered earning laughs from the team.

"Haha Delko, seems like you scored again."

"Shut up Marty."

"The serious tune made the other boy nod.

"When? Where?"

"Hum…"

"My house obviously, that day we skipped classes."

"Was that the reason you got late to the practice?!"

"No!"

"o.k., hum… here are your hotdogs."

"Isa!"

"Eric."

"You…"

"You should not talk so loud."

She walked away again Calleigh and Eric staying even more mortified.

"Oh my god."

"Ups."

"You are so dead."

Calleigh looked at Eric who looked back at her.

"I need a hole."

"Me too."

"Don't dramatize."


	15. game night pt2

"Ryan, Nat loves you."

"Natalia got up shooting Calleigh a death glare.

"That's low."

"And yet truth."

"You went too far right now Duquesne."

"I won't take it back."

"Calleigh, please."

"No Eric, I'm sick of them running around in circles, Ryan, Nat loves you, Nat, Ryan loves you."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Calleigh, stop it already."

"o.k."

"that went too far. Natalia repeated.

"Yeah, kind of you telling Eric I loved him?!"

"That was truth!"

"And this is too!"

"If I wanted to tell him, then I would!"

"Funny how that has to work for you but you can tell everyone I loved Eric!"

"Stop it both of you, if you want to fight do it outside."

Natalia glared at Calleigh again before exiting the café.

"Calleigh, you shouldn't have done that." Eric scolded.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"There's no sides here."

"She did the same to me!"

"Yeah, and you didn't liked it did you?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing Cal, she would tell him once she was ready."

"No she wouldn't."

"You can't know that."

"She wouldn't, trust me on that."

"How can you know?"

"Because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't say it either."

"Nat loves me?"

"Ask her."

"Ryan hesitated before turning around and getting out too.

"Nat?"

"What?!"

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"Very."

"Was it truth?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't."

"Do you love me?"

"She shrugged looking everywhere but him."

"o.k., guess I have to say I first then. Calleigh was right, I'm in love with you."

"You are?!"

"Yes, I thought it was obvious."

"It wasn't."

"C'mon, do you honestly believe I went to your house all those times to study with Calleigh?"

"I thought that it was her who invited you because of me."

"No, it was me."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, you love me?"

"Yeah. Do you love me?"

"Do you really think that I was so interested in watching you practice?"

"I thought you were there to laugh at us."

"That too. She joked."

"So, you love me?"

"Humhm."

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Hum… sure."

Ryan chuckled grabbing her hand and they got into the café grabbed their stuff.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"Are you still mad at me you idiot?" Calleigh joked.

"Yes I am crazy kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo!"

"Don't call me idiot!"

"I have reasons to call you idiot."

"I have reasons to call you kiddo."

"Just go make out!"

"We aren't going to make out!"

"Sure not."

By then the group was laughing along with half the people in the café including Isabela.

"What do I do with your food?"

"Hum… can we take it home?"

"Yes, I'll arrange that, just wait a few minutes."

"All right."

"Where's our food?"

"In my hands in case you haven't noticed."

"I hadn't."

"Whatever, so, hotdogs for the hungry pack. Isa joked distributing the plates. Meatball pasta for the single girl, fricassee for you and finally the steak to our love birds."

"Just promise me you won't tell mum anything that you heard."

"Oh, now baby brother, you know I can't promise that."

"Please."

"No."

"For Cal."

"Don't use her as an excuse."

"Please."

"No. eat, the food's getting cold."

…

Natalia sighed when whoever was on the outside of her apartment knocked for the tenth time.

"Nat I know you're there, please open up!"

"just go." A male voice muttered.

The girl got up rubbing her eyes and opened the door.

"What do you want Eric?"

He stared at her clothes that were a single man's shirt that went to her knees.

"Is Wolfe here?"

"No."

"Then who's shirt is that?"

"Eric, what do you want?"

"Oh my god, he is."

"Either you tell me what you want or you leave right now."

"Is Calleigh with you?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"She isn't, do you know where she is?"

"No. Call her and let me sleep."

"I tried, her cell's off."

"Maybe she's with Maxine."

"I called her already, she said no, and all the guys from the team too."

"o.k., where else could she be?"

"I don't know, do you think she was kidnapped?"

"No, her cell probably died and she's coming back home, so leave."

"Natalia…"

"Look, if tomorrow she isn't here, then we call the cops o.k.?"

"It can be too late."

"Delko, you're over reacting, now let me sleep". Natalia replied closing the door.

"Who was it?" Ryan asked grabbing Natalia by the waist.

"Delko."

"What did he wanted?"

"What do you think?"

"Calleigh?"

"Yeah, he can't reach her phone."

"Did he even considered that her cell could be without charge?"

"No. c'mon, let's go to bed.

…"…

"Nat, you here?" Calleigh called getting in the house.

"Calleigh?" Natalia called jumping of the bed.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Hum, bedroom." Ryan looked at her panicking and Natalia gestured for him to hide in the closet.

"What are you doing still in bed?"

"It's Saturday, where were you?"

"Hum… a friend's house."

"Whose?"

"You don't know him."

"o.k., Eric was looking for you."

"Yeah… I… My cell died."

"Are you o.k.?" Natalia finally asked coming out of her bedroom in her pajamas.

"Yeah."

"Wow, where did you got those bruises?"

"Hum… yesterday in the game."

"I didn't saw them."

"They're only starting to show up now."

"Oh, o.k."

Someone knocked at the door and Calleigh answered it.

"Hi." She greeted kissing Eric's lips.

"Hi you, wow, what happened to you?"

"Yesterday, the game."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Where were you last night?"

"I ran into a friend."

"Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Him? How old is he?"

"Thirty I think."

"You have a 30 years old friend?"

"He's from Louisiana, he lived across from me so I saw him every day, we ran into which other and he invited me to have a coffee with him, so we started to talk about stuff and I felt asleep on his couch."

"o.k."

"were you jealous?" Calleigh asked a smile lingering in her lips.

"No."

"Yes you were. "

"A bit maybe."

Calleigh chuckled kissing him again.

"I need a coffee." She stated smiling.

"Coffee cubano coming." Eric said getting over to the coffee machine.

"You want some too Nat?"

"Sure."

"What about Wolfe?"

"I told you already, he wasn't here!"

"Wait, Wolfe and you were… oh my god!"

"We weren't!"

"Yeah right, like if you were on his shirt without him being here." Eric teased.

"Where did you do it?!" Calleigh exclaimed still shocked.

"Your bed." Natalia shrugged.

"You didn't!"

"Of course not!"

"Where then?"

"My bed."

"So you did it." Eric concluded sharing a laugh with Calleigh.

"Damn you two!"

"Hey Wolfe, you want coffee?" Eric called over his shoulder.

"Yes." Ryan answered sighing.

"Wait up a sec!"

"What?"

"You have done it here?!"

"Here as in this house?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Where?"

"Couch."

"I use that couch!"

"What you don't know can't harm you right?"

"That's just disgusting!"

"What is?" Ryan asked getting in the kitchen.

"They had sex in the couch!"

"I have to shower again and then burn my clothes, sorry." He replied getting back to the bathroom.

"When?!"

"Night before yesterday."

"Ugh!"

Calleigh shrugged smiling when Eric handed her the mug of coffee and they both laid in the couch turning on the T.V.

"That's my couch too, how could you?!"

"It's not a big deal."

"It's your body fluids in my couch!"

"Our couch."

"Whatever!"

"You two crazy girls fighting again?"

"Shut up! If you ever do sex in any part of this house that isn't Calleigh's bedroom I… I… I'll have to burn it, that's it."

"Then we got a problem."

"Oh my god, where?"

"Bathroom."

"Ugh."

"It's not my fault! He was the one who sneaked when I was taking a bath!" She accused pointing at Eric.

"Needs two to have sex! Have you done it anywhere else in this house?"

"No."

"Go clean the shower with bleach!"

"I don't have the problem with the shower, you do, so you clean it."

"I won't clean your mess."

"Great, now Eric, let's go."

"Hum, where."

"My bedroom."

She pulled him kissing him hungrily making him grab her by the end of her back and drive them to the bedroom kicking the door shut.

"Tell me they aren't going to do it."

"I'm out of here."

"They are!"

"Yes."

"Gross!"

Natalia and Ryan got out of the apartment as quick as possible slamming the door.

"o.k., now that we made them get out, what are we gonna do?"

"What? I was licking it." Eric whined.

"Don't be such a baby." Calleigh teased.

"A baby can't do what I do to you."

"You got a point."

"Humhm, so let's keep going?" Eric whispered into her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Humhm."

"Good."

Eric grabbed Calleigh by the torso hearing her hiss.

"What?"

"Damn!"

"I hurt you didn't I?"

"Sorry." She mumbled apologetically grabbing her side.

"Hey, you o.k.?"

"Humhm."

"Do you think that you can have a broken rib?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Shouldn't we check it out then."

"I hate hospitals."

"Who doesn't?"

"Doctors I suppose."

"Good point, but let's get you checked, c'mon."

"I think you have to wait a bit though." She said smiling at the bulge between his legs.

"Oh, it's your fault so don't pin it on me."

"My fault?"

"Yes."

"It's your body!" She laughed.

"Under your influence." Eric remarked.

"Oh yeah, so if I accidently break a lamp in your room it's your fault, because that's my body under your influence."

"No, because you breaking a lamp has nothing to do with you being under my influence."

"It had!"

"It had not."

"Fine, then I'll not give you the credit for what you do with me at night."

"Why not?!"

"Because it included breaking a lamp."

"Can't we just forget the damn lamp?"

"No."

"Can't we just go back to making sex?"

"Now that, we can do."

"Just make sure you don't break a lamp this time."

"Just make sure you don't cry this time."

"It was the zipper!"

"Sure it was."

Eric sighed pushing Calleigh softly to the bed climbing on top of her stopping when the light pressure his chest made against her made her groan.

"o.k., this won't do it."

"Would you just stop stopping and go all the way already?" Calleigh pleaded with a wide smile.

"My pleasure."

…..

"Eric?" A female voice called.

The boy stopped in a middle of a thrust into Calleigh's body hearing her whimper.

"Mum?" He whispered repeating the word panicking. "Mum!?"


	16. busted

"Eric, where are you?"

"I… hum…"

Calleigh looked at him mortified and they both jumped off which other and off the bed retrieving their clothes and getting dressed.

"Eric?"

"I'm in the bathroom, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, your friend Timothy said you were here."

"Speed." He cursed.

"Just get dressed." Calleigh spat in a whisper throwing him his jeans as she dressed her shirt.

"Eric, what takes you so long in the bathroom? And where's Calleigh?"

"She's just…"

"I'm just changing my clothes Mrs. Delko, I'm really sorry but we just came for a bit of jogging so…"

"Oh, I see, you making exercise to stay healthy."

"Exactly."

"o.k. sweetie, I'll wait."

"I'll be right there, you can sit and eat if you want, pretend this is your place."

Eric got out of the room followed by Calleigh and sat on the couch next to his mother pulling Calleigh o his lap, who muffled a laugh when she felt him hard against her back.

"Sorry for the smell, we didn't had time for a bath."

"Oh, don't mind sweetie, I should've said I would come."

"No, you're welcome to come here whenever you want."

"Oh, thank you, you're welcome in our place whenever you want too sweetie."

"Thanks Carmen."

"Hum, mum, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right. We're having family lunch April eight."

"Yeah, you said it already."

"Listen to me please."

"Sorry."

"So, as I was saying, we are having dinner, and you are both invited."

"Mum I already told you-"

"Don't interrupt me please."

"o.k o.k. gees."

"And Calleigh, I know that your parents and grandparents are coming to visit you, so they are also invited to come, and I want no excuses, you southern may be stubborn, but I'm more."

"Actually, hum, you got it wrong, my parents aren't coming, jut my grandparents."

"What? Why aren't your parents coming, I mean, they're your parents."

"I know, it's just, they're really busy and…"

"Sweetheart, as much busy as they might be, you're their daughter, ask them to come, I'm sure they'll say yes."

"I really appreciate it, but my aunt is really sick, and they have to stay at home taking care of her, she's alone and very ill, so traveling to Miami…"

"Oh I see. Sure they can't come in those circumstances."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Is she very hill?"

"Yeah, pneumonia, the doctors said that with treatment she probably won't make it to summer."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea."

"No, it's o.k., I'm sorry that they can't come too, but my aunt is sick, and I'm alive and well, so she has priority."

"That's very sweet of you."

"She's family."

"Yes I suppose."

"Hum, mum, we already spoke, so… Cal and I were about to leave..."

"Where to?"

"Hospital, she got hurt in the game yesterday, so we were going to check if she broke some ribs."

"Oh, I told you that it was dangerous, but you never listen to me. Look at her Eric, she's small and she's thin, she's fragile and you let her play against those boys."

"Mum…"

"Well, at least let me take you there, no way you are going to ride in that doomed motorcycle of yours."

"o.k."

"And Calleigh sweetheart, please be more careful next time o.k.?"

"Sure."

"You're saying that, but she got a guy in the hospital."

"He felt the wrong way, I didn't do a thing."

"Sure you didn't, it wasn't even your shoulder I saw hitting is broken harm and making him collapse rolling in pain." Eric teased with a chuckle.

"Why would he even go to the game with a broken harm?"

"Still talking about the game?" Eric's father asked with a smile and Russian accent.

"Yes, Calleigh got hurt, so we're taking them to the hospital."

"Why aren't they going in their own?"

"Because mum insists that that motorcycle will get us killed."

"I think that that's a great motorcycle."

"Yes Egor sweetheart, we all know you do."

"Admit it, she's pretty."

"Why do you say that a motorcycle is a she?"

"Yeah, I never understand that either."

"Calleigh, we call it a she because it sounded horrible to say that I was riding a "he"."

Eric's father burst out in laughs as his wife scolded Eric.

"Don't say that!"

"Yes, do you have any problem against homosexuality?"

"No, just that I'm not gay, so I feel like it's weird."

"Will you stop it already?"

"o.k."

"so Calleigh, tell me, is your aunt your mother's sister, or your father's sister?"

"Mother."

"Oh, she a southern too?"

"All the way throw."

"Does she has more accent then you then?"

"I ain't got an accent."

"When you say that, you're saying it with an accent."

"I may have a bit."

"Sometimes more noticeable than others yes."

"How's school son?"

"Great, we have this chemistry project thing to do."

"Oh."

"Yes. Everything else is normal."

"o.k., and swimming, you ready for the competition?"

"Yes, I have to get faster to represent the team, but besides that I'm ready."

"Speaking of team, don't forget next Saturday at 11 at our place to watch the game."

"How could I, the dolphins are going to kill the saints."

"Don't rely on that."

"Cal, you do realize that you're gonna be the only one cheering for the saints in a house of 20 people?"

"Yes, and I'll do it proudly."

"Whatever you say."

"We're here, so get out and drop the football please."

"Sure."

"You coming too?"

"Yes, we're not just gonna be drivers."

o.k."

"good morning, what's wrong?"

"These young girl played football against boys five times her size, so she obviously got hurt, we're thinking of broken rib."

"I see. Are you her father?"

"Oh, no."

"o.k., how old are you…"

"Calleigh."

"Right. How old?"

"16."

"Hum… I need you to fill these forms then. The nurse said handing Eric's parents the papers."

"o.k."

"You have to wait in those chairs until your name is called."

"o.k."

…

"So, what's the verdict?" Eric's father asked as his son putted a harm around Calleigh.

"A cracked rib."

"Yes, the doctor said she wanted more people that handle pain as good as she does."

Eric laughed softly.

"And he wants to talk to us."

"Oh?"

"Yes, something about the x-rays."

Calleigh shifted uncomfortable in her place looking down.

"I'll go. Eric said noticing Calleigh's reaction."

"he requested all of us."

"o.k. then."

"Hello." A doctor in his thirtys greeted when they entered the doctor's office.

"Hi."

"I assume you are Calleigh's boyfriend."

"Yes."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Why does it matters?"

"Eric just answer." His mum scolded.

"Four months, we know which other for five."

"o.k. for what I understood, these are your parents and not Calleigh's right?"

"Yes."

"All right then. I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

"Don't I have to decide if you can release that kind of information? You know, doctor-patient confidentiality."

"Not in this case."

"Mum, dad, could you wait outside please?"

"Eric, please tell me that the doctor isn't going to say that she's pregnant."

"She isn't!"

"o.k. then what is it?"

"On Calleigh's x-rays I've seen an unusually large number of fractures and other traumas."

"o.k. what does that mean?"

"I've checked for hr bone density, and it's normal."

"Yes."

"A large number of fractures can be cause by an accident, for example, a car crash, but in those cases all the fractures occur at the same time."

"And that isn't the case right?"

"Yes, I've seen fractures that come from when she was about 5 to her age of five teen."

"I play football, I used to go rock-climbing when I was a kid, climbed trees and-"

"Stop right there. Some of these fractures can be explained by those activities, but some only occur in very specific situations."

"Such as?"

"Such as the one on her harm, from when she was six. That kind of fracture only happens when the harm is twisted so hard that the bone kind of twists too, but it's not so flexible as the muscle, so it breaks."

"So someone twisted her harm really hard?"

"Yes."

"Or something."

"What?"

"How could I remember I was six, I probably got my hand caught on something and then felt, I used to stand in the swing and then spin, if I felt but my hand got caught it would have that fracture wouldn't I?"

"No. and if I were you, I would stop making excuses, because from what I know, you suffered child abuse."

"I didn't."

"I'm a doctor, I see these fractures way more often than people think."

"Calleigh?"

"He's lying."

"I'm not and you know it."

"Yes you are, because all those fractures can be explained by the simple fact that I'm clumsy! Eric can tell you the same because he has seen me fall for the most stupid things!"

"Eric?"

The boy looked down scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Cal."

"It seems like he can't verify a thing."

"Why can't you just shut up?!"

"Because is my duty as a doc-"

"As long as you got your paycheck is all the same so leave me alone!"

"I should report the situation to the police immediately so feel grateful that I listened to you first."

"You didn't listened to me! If you did we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Calm down please."

"I will calm down if you drop it!"

"Calleigh sweetheart…" Carmen started.

"He's lying." The girl repeated.

"Are you trying to convince them or yourself?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Eric spat with a shout.

"Eric!"

"If believe she suffered child abuse then report it and just leave her alone!"

"No can do. If I report it, the police will question you, the four of you, plus a few more witnesses and child protective services will take care of her until further developments."

"I'm sixteen, I don't need child protective services."

"You're a minor."

Then don't report it.

"Why? So you can pretend it never happened? So you can lie to everyone and say your family is normal?"

"Shut. up!"

"If you want to report it then do it, if you don't want then don't, either way we're leaving." Eric spat putting a harm over Calleigh's shoulder and pulling her out.

"I won't report it if you go by yourself to the police and explain everything to them."

Calleigh stopped at the door looking back.

"If I didn't do it 'till now what makes you think I will?"

"Because you're not a kid anymore, you can decide for yourself."

"Yes, I decide that I won't say a thing."

"Then I'll report it right away."

"Go for it, see if we give a damn."

"Eric Delko, respect!"

Eric shrugged as he and Calleigh walked back to the car.

"Will you really report her?" Eric's father questioned when the teens had left.

"Let's do it this way, if in two weeks, when she comes check her rib again she hasn't told the police everything herself I'll do it."

"But she'll go to a foster home." The Russian concluded.

"Not if she has someone willing to be her legal tutor."

"So, if, for example, we asked to be her legal tutors then she wouldn't go to the foster house right?"

"Yes, but protective child cervices would have to keep her the whole trial against her parents and until you were verified and accepted as legal guardians."

"How long would that be?"

"Months."

"Please don't report her."

"I keep my word, she has two weeks."

"She won't do it."

"Then someone has to."

It's something that she should do whenever she's ready, don't you think that?

"I used too, but then I saw the same people I had let go with that promise of letting them tell the police appear here over and over again, so now I report it if they don't."

"Two weeks is not enough time. Calleigh's stubborn, she's too proud to admit that in front of cops." Carmen said.

"Then she has to let go of that pride."

"Did you ever thought that maybe the reason she doesn't say a thing is because she loves her parents? If she tells the police it will be registered for everyone to know." Pavel said coldly.

….

"Cal are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine."

"Cal please, don't lie to me."

"If you know I'm not fine then why do you ask?"

"o.k., point taken."

"I won't tell the cops."

"I know, but could you please just think about it?"

"No."

"Cal, why won't you tell the cops?"

"Because then everyone will know."

"No they won't Cal."

"They will. Calleigh insisted stubbornly."

"Assuming they do, what's the problem with that?"

"I don't want everyone to be pity."

"Cal, why would they be pity?

"Because it's human nature.

"Human nature Cal?

"Yes. i… I can't explain, I guess it's the same thing you feel for a dying dog."

"Good thing you're not a dog then." Eric joked.

"Erric, stop joking, just stop o.k.?"

"Then let it all out Cal. Stop making excuses and lying, stop hiding your tears because they don't show weakness, they show your human side."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are, because won't tell the cops everything because you love your parents and you don't want them to hate you."

"No, that's not… you think so?" Calleigh asked clearly confused.

"Yes, I do, but let me tell you something Cal, that isn't love. Love isn't to beat someone. Love isn't see those who you love passed out and bleeding to death and do nothing to help."

"You really believe they don't love me."

"In a way. They are your parents, but still, they don't treat you like their daughter. You love them, and I understand and respect that, but it's for their own good."

"I won't tell the cops Eric, no matter how much you ask me to."

"All right Cal, I won't force you to do it."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to talk to my parents about it, tell them not to touch the subject?"

"No it's o.k., don't worry."

"You know, for a second there I thought you were going to puch that doctor." – Eric teased smiling.

"I felt tempted." Calleigh said with a fade smile.

"I bet he would call security."

"I would've punched him too."

"They have tasers."

"I know."

"You're still furious. And confused, very confused."

"I know."

"Want to get in the car?"

"No. I'll walk home"

"Cal, it's miles away."

"I need to clear my mind, and besides, your parents…"

"Don't even start it. They'll see you as they always did."

….

"Hey, ready to go?" Eric's father asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Your rib o.k.?"

"Yeah, they injected me some pain killer thing."

"Bet you hated it." Eric teased.

"I did, I mean, can't they just give a pill?"

"Injection starts working quicker."

"You're saying that, but you make a fit every time you get a shot." Carmen teased.

"Could you please not embarrass me in front of them?"

"I'm just saying the truth."

"Whatever you want."


	17. reactions

Hey you all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry, but I have a feeling thet next chapter will take a bit onger to write, this one took a bit long too, but hey, I made it xD

For Liz, there will be more really soon don't worry ;) but I'm sure you want to go to the story (otherways you wouldn't have even opened this chapter xD) so I'll shut up.

….

"C'mon, get in the car everyone." Egor ordered opening the passengers door for Carmen and then his own.

The two teens got in the back sit, Calleigh's head immediately traveling to Eric's chest, his harms surrounding her protectively, soothing her.

Carmen took a glance to the girl and then changed a look with her husband.

Calleigh sobbed quietly against Eric and his look made Egor turn the volume of the radio up, muffling the girl's cries so she would feel a bit more comfortable.

….

"Bye." Eric said hugging his mother.

"Bye, behave."

"Will do."

"By the way, I was talking to Isa the other day and she told me something about you and Calleigh.."

"What did she say?!"

"Why? Is it truth?"

"Probably not."

"Really hum?"

"Yes, really."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Delko!" Natalia greeted entering the house followed by Rian.

"Hello Natalia, please call me Carmen."

"Sorry." She said smiling.

"Who's your friend?" Eric's father asked.

"Oh, this is Ryan."

"Hi Mrs. Delko, Mr. Delko."

"Carmen."

"Carmen."

"Does anyone wants coffee?"

"No thanks. By the way, where's Calleigh?"

"Bedroom sleeping."

"At this time of the afternoon?"

"It was the medicines."

"Medicines?"

"Yeah, she cracked a rib."

"Ouch."

"Yup."

"Well, we're leaving. Good bye Eric." Carmen said kissing Eric's cheek.

"Bye mum."

"Say Calleigh I wished her to get better."

"Will do."

"Bye son."

"Bye dad."

Eric followed his parents to the door and then went to the kitchen getting a tea ready to Calleigh, entering the room where she was on the phone.

"I know."

"We'll be there earlier"

"o.k."

"Calleigh, are you sure you're o.k.?"

"I'm confused, I… I don't know what to do." Calleigh answered panicking.

"All right, calm down sweetheart."

"Sorry."

"o.k., next flight to Miami is on Friday."

"o.k. what time?"

"Six, see you Friday."

"Yeah."

"Don't hesitate on calling me."

"I know."

"Call Eric on the phone please."

"Eric? Why?"

"Just do it."

Calleigh handed Eric the phone taking the cup of tea.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Hello?"

"Eric?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Were you with Calleigh today?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And your parents too?"

"Yes. If you're worried about how they'll treat Calleigh from now on don't, she'll be treated exactly the same way she has been until now."

"I figured that much. What did they said at the hospital?"

"She has to go there in 2 weeks, if she hasn't talked to the police by then the doctor will."

"2 weeks?"

"Yes."

"She hid this her whole life, she won't tell them in 2 weeks."

"I know that, but I also know that's better for her to go there by herself than have the cops escorting her and call the child services and all that."

"Can we adopt her?"

"I think so. My mom had the same idea."

"Wait, she was willing to adopt Calleigh?!"

"In a blink."

"o.k., that's hum…"

Confusing?"

Yeah, we're not used to someone else worrying about Calleigh."

Unfortunately."

"Yes, very."

"My mum and dad envied you to go to their place in the Easter. They do this big family lunch and wanted you to come."

"Well, I know better than argue against an invitation like that, but please tell your parents I'll bring the deserts."

"Will do."

"And thank them for everything they did for Calleigh."

"Sure, and I wanted to thank you too."

"What for?"

"Calleigh told me about the time she felt down the stairs."

"Which one?"

"Right, there were more than just once. The one she almost died."

"Oh that."

"Yeah. Thank you for saving her, thank you so much."

"You kids shouldn't worry about these things. Don't thank me. And please pass that phone to Calleigh again."

"S-sure." Eric said surprised giving Calleigh the phone.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna kill you brat." Maella joked.

"What have I done?!"

"You told Eric that stupid thing about me saving you!"

"You did save me!"

"I don't care!"

Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"Just hung up, I'm spending money."

"Oh, so now a few bucks are more important to you that I am?"

"No, and you know that."

"Good, but I need to go, bye."

"Bye. Pass the phone to Aílin."

"Hey kiddo!"

"Hi!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You could be better right?"

"You know it."

"Yeah. How is it in Miami?"

"Cold."

"I bet."

"How is it in Louisiana?"

"Cold, but that's not what you want to know."

"No."

"They asked us if we've seen you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it actually surprised us that they would walk all that way up the street to ask for you."

"Aílin…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"They probably weren't as drunk as usual."

"No, your dad wasn't."

"Good."

"I heard that he hadn't drink for a week."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Whoa."

"Yes, he'll be drinking a lot soon."

"Unfortunately."

"What I can't understand is who pays the bill."

"Yeah, good question."

"It doesn't ,matter anyway."

"No, anyway, where are you going? Maella said she had to go."

"We're having lunch with friends."

"Hum."

"So, have you and that kid had sex?"

"Not you too!"

"She made me ask! You know I don't want to know!"

"Tell her is none of her business."

"She says if you say that then you had sex."

"Fine! We did! Now stop asking."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Was he o.k.?"

"Please tell me you're not asking me that."

"no! not like that! I mean, did he hurt you? Was he nice to you?"

"Oh. Yeah, he was awesome."

"Good, 'cause I'll ask him if I need to."

"I know that."

"Good. How did Eric's parents reacted?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They didn't freaked."

"That's something."

"Yeah.

"Are you sure you're o.k.? you don't sound fine Cal-Cal."

"I'm not… I… I don't know! I don't know!"

Eric pulled her to him muffling her sobs.

"Calleigh? Calleigh?!"

The boy picked the phone still holding Cal.

"Yes?"

"What happened?!"

"She's crying, could you please not talk to her about-"

"Don't tell me how to deal with her!"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"How did you mean it then?!"

"I just want her to be happy, if it means that she can't talk about her parents then be it."

"How did your parents react?"

"w-what?"

"How did they react to the news? Bet they freaked, beaten, poor girl and all that."

"They were shocked, worried, they understand why she didn't told them about it, but they also wish she had."

"Why? It's the same. "

"No, because they wanted her to feel good and be o.k. enough to tell them, at least to tell the truth about why she left Louisiana."

"Yeah, 'cause you would love to tell everyone that your parents were drunk and hit you all the time."

"No, I wouldn't, I understand why she hasn't told it."

"Why was it?"

"She was afraid of someone pitting her, and tell the cops. She loves her parents."

"She hates them too."

"Yeah."

"Well, we got to go now, be good to her, protect her or I'll shoot you, and I'm not joking."

"I know."

"Put her on the phone."

"Cal?" Eric called softly.

"Yeah?"Calleigh said, her voice muffled from the fabric of Eric's shirt

"He wants to talk to you."

"O.k. hi."

"Hey, you better?"

"Humhm"

"Liar." Aíllin said a smile hanging on his voice. "Anyway, we really have to go now, we'll call you later."

"o.k. Bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Do you think my parents do too?"

"Your mom I don't know, your dad does."

"How can you know that?"

"Because he came here sober, asking where you were, and heb also said he had to ask everyone if they knew where his lamp shop was."

"He did?"

"Yes. Now bye."

"Bye."

The girl hung up the phone curling in Eric's lap.

"Everything o.k.?"

"Yeah. What did he said to you?"

"Not much, just that he would shoot me. What did he said to you? That thing that made you blush."

"Maella made him ask if we had done it, and when I said yes he asked how was it."

"He did?!"

"Yeah. Not in that way though, he just wanted to know if you had hurt me, or if you had been nice and sweet."

"Oh, so I was awesome?"

"You know it."

"Hum…

"You two can do it some other time." Natalia hurried rushing into the room.

"Wow Nat! don't get in like that!"

"Sorry, but I need your help."

"What for?"

"Physics homework."

"Oh, all right."


	18. visitors

"How are they?"

Calleigh chuckled at her boyfriends nerves. "Red head, in their forties."

"That's quite vague."

"Don't worry, I'll recognize them."

"I know, but I wanted to help you that's all."

"Thank you, but I spotted them already." she smiled waving to a couple.

"Calleigh!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, we missed you so much!"

"You're thinner, have you eat enough?"

"Yes!"

"I bet you only eat pizza and takeout food."

"I do not."

"Stop it Maella, I think she looks just the same."

"Men."

"Women." Aillin replied.

"Anyway, you must be Eric?"

"Yes ma'am. I am."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

She kissed him and her husband took his turn keeping his silence as he shook Eric's hand.

"Let's go?" Maella asked. "you know crowds are not my thing."

"I know" Calleigh smiled.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"No, just don't like crowds."

"She hates them" Calleigh stated.

"I see."

"Well, let's go in the car then."

"You have a car?"

"Hum… no ma'am, my father drove us here, we'll go with him, this is, if you don't mind of course."

"I don't."

"All right then, home we go."

"About that, I share a condo with a friend, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, why would I?"

"You'll have to share my bed."

"Calleigh, we'll go to a hotel."

"No way, you ain't spending any more money with me."

"It's not with you."

"You know what I mean."

"Think about this, if we use your bed where will you sleep?"

"Couch."

"No."

"It converts to a bed."

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"Hum, still, it's your bed, we'll take the couch then."

"No, I insist."

"You really think you can be more stubborn than me?"

"No, but I can try."

"Sure you can."

"The group stopped by a man in front of a black S.U.V."

"Hey."

"Hello Sir, Ma'am."

"Hello, you must be Eric's father."

"Yes ma'am."

"Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure Ma'am."

"Please call me Maella."

"Only if you call me Egor."

"Sure" she said getting in the back sit of the car followed by Calleigh and then her husband as Eric got in the passenger's sit and his father on the driver's one.

"Should we go? We still have to eat."

"Yes, sure, you must be tired and everything."

"Not much, we slept in the plane."

"Was the trip o.k.?"

"Yes, it was great."

"No turbulence?"

"No, we thought that it would be lots of it but no."

"Great, I hate turbulence."

"It is kinda scary."

"Humhm." Calleigh agreed leaning into her grandpa's embrace.

"I missed you a lot."

"We missed you a lot too little one."

"There's gonna be a hurricane on Wednesday."

"There will?"

"Yes, an F2."

"Don't they send everyone to a shelter?"

"Not in our area, we have to cover the windows though."

"That's all?"

"We can't come outside, should have a portable radio, batteries, and a first-aid kit. They also cut the gas."

"Is it gonna be colder, the weather I mean?"

"Yes, raining and lots of wind."

"Ugh."

"Yeah right?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to make a movie marathon at our place right Cal?"

"Those were the plans, you're welcome to participate if you want."

"Will there be horror movies?"

"Ah… yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry, we'll just stay at Calleigh's house like an old couple."

Everyone chuckled Calleigh rolling her eyes.

"We're here" Egor announced smiling at Eric, he hadn't seen his son this happy, and he knew they were just teenagers, but Calleigh and Eric were something he would love to keep.

"Want to get in dad?"

"No thanks, your mum's waiting for me."

"o.k. have fun, enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you."

"Hey Nat! Calleigh called getting in the house.

"Don't get in!"

"She stopped at the hall squinting."

"What's this smell? What the hell are you doing?"

"It's our burned dinner, sorry."

"Good lord, it sinks."

"I know."

"How did you managed this?"

"It was Ryan!"

"o.k., I don't want to know."

"Then don't ask."

"Hum, Nat, can we get in now?" Eric asked from behind Calleigh.

"Oh sure, Ah! I forgot! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Calleigh's grandparents."

The couple chuckled smiling.

"Flack."

"All right."

"They'll stay here if you don't mind."

"o.k., now, are we ordering pizza or what?"

"I'll cook."

"o.k., I'll help you."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes."

"Wow, a teenager boy who can actually cook."

"I have three sisters."

"That explains it."

"Yep."

"Where's Wolfe?"

"Here, sorry, went to the bathroom, good evening Mr. and Mrs. Flack."

"Good evening, and you are?"

"Oh, Ryan Wolfe."

"You're not Eric's roommate are you?"

"No Ma'am, that would be Tim Speedle."

"Oh, why isn't he here?"

"Hum, Calleigh, Nat, may I get in?"

"Speaking of the devil. Come on in speed!"

"Isn't speed a drug?"

"It has nothing to do with that don't worry."

"It's just because I have a motorcycle."

"Oh, yeah, Calleigh referred that."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs….

"Flack.

"Flack, Calleigh talks very fond of you.

"Oh, does she now?

"I only state the truth.

"Hum.

"Wow Delko, you can actually cook more than just sandwiches?"

"Yes, and don't even start it."

"C'mon Delko, it is a bit weird."

"Three sisters Speedle, three sisters."

* * *

"This is really good!"

"My mum's special recepy, hers is much better."

"I would love to taste it then."

"Sure."

"So, how long are you going to stay here?"

"As long as we need, we have to solve a few things."

"Oh."

"We won't bother you don't worry."

"You don't."

"Speaking of which, I work on Saturday, so you'll stay alone for the afternoon, is that alright?"

"Yeah, where do you work?"

"I told you already."

"I forgot already."

"The bar."

"Oh right, waitressing, we could go there."

"You don't know the way."

"We'll call a cab."

"What for?"

"I'd like to see the place where you work, is that so weird?"

"No."

"All right then."

"Do you work Eric?"

"Hum, yes sir."

"Where?"

"At the pool down the street, I give kids swimming lessons."

"I see, how old are you?"

"Seventeen sir."

"What are your goals for the future?"

"Hum, I would like to go to a nice college of course, but I'm aiming more for sports.

"Which one?

"Swimming, I would like to go to the Olympics."

"What for?"

"Earn money."

"What for?"

"Help my family, support them, and myself."

"Do you train a lot?"

"Everyday sir."

"Where?"

"At school."

"Hum. How much do you earn for those swimming lessons?"

"20 bucks for which kid a month, gives about 200 bucks."

"What do you use them to?"

"Pay the house, food, and save what's left in case I'll need it."

"How long have you been here in Miami?"

"Since I was born."

"I understand your mother is Cuban and your father Russian."

"Yes sir."

"How old is your mother?"

"40."

"What's Calleigh's favorite food?"

"Chocolate truffles, but if you're asking about what we could call main course, it's mac and cheese, but not just any mac and cheese, the one you do."

"Right, drink."

"Orange juice."

"A food that she does not like?"

"Hum… bananas, she thinks they're too sweet and have this weir texture."

"Right, what animal is she most scared of?"

"Ants, she has fobia."

"Right."

"What is she more afraid of?"

"it's not the right place nor the right time to answer that question."

"Very well, putting her first."

"Yes sir."

"Now, listen to me very carefully, you dare to break her hear, I'l break which and every bone of yours."

"Yes sir."

"Do not interrupt me. If she ever cries over something you did or said or whatever, I'll shoot you, if you ever cheat on her, I'll shoot you and then I'll break all of your bones, and then I'l feed you to the sharks."

Eric swallowed hard nodding at the Irish deadly look.

"As long as you make happy I'm the sweetest person you ever met."

"No, you're not."

"Sorry?"

"You're not". He repeated. "Calleigh is."

"I was not expecting that answer, but it gives you a green pass for now."

The teen sighed and Calleigh rolled her eyes at her grandpa.

"Was it really necessary?"

"Yes.

"Really?"

"Yes, and for all I know, he was the first one to pass."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why all the boys were so scared after talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"It's not, you ruined completely any chance I had of getting a boyfriend."

"They were all jerks."

"Whatever you say."

"What, you hate me for it?"

"No, I'm thankfull."

"Then why do you complain?"

"I wasn't complaining, I was stating a fact."

"Sure you were."

"I was."

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, but me and Ryan have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Movie."

"Oh, all right."

"Yeah, and I have a date, so good bye."

"You have a date?"

"Yeah."

"With who?!"

"Melanie."

"You do not."

"No, but it's none of your business." Speed smiled.

"Idiot."

"Eric. I hope you enjoy it Speed."

"Thank you Calleigh."

"Let's go then?"

"Yep."


	19. the serious talk

"So, now to the serious talk, what happened at the hospital, with all the details."

"The doctor made me an x-ray, full body, and he analyzed it and came to the conclusion that someone was beating me."

"o.k., and then what?"

"He talked to Eric's parents and us and said that I should report to the police."

"How can he know what you should or should not do?"

"His excuse was that he had seen plenty of cases like this."

"Yeah right."

"What next?"

"He said that I was lucky he hadn't said it to the cops right away because that's what he was suppose to do."

"What about that 2 weeks thing?"

"I wasn't there when he said it."

"Eric?"

"My parents were, I was with Calleigh, they told me that the doctor said that if Calleigh haven't told the police by next week he would report it himself."

"When do you have to go?"

"Friday."

"o.k., we'll go with you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She whispered hugging Aillin.

"Anytime little one, anytime."

Eric looked at Calleigh as if checking up on her.

"About what you said, if we report the cops, then she'll go to child protective servecies?"

"The doctor said so."

"What if we adopt her?"

"I think that until all the process was done Cal would have to be with them."

"All right."

"Are you really thinking about telling the cops?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Calleigh…"

"It's my life, I'm not a kid, don't I have a saying on it?"

"Calleigh, by the law you're still a kid."

"I can drive a car, I can work, I can be accused of some crimes and be charged as an adult, and I can't decide what to do about my life?

"Calleigh, you know that"

"No, I don't know, you don't know, and that stupid doctor doesn't know!" Calleigh interrupted

Eric putted his harms around Calleigh hugging her tight.

"Cal, baby…"

"Sorry."

"It's o.k."

"I have to tell the cops, I know that, but I don't want everyone to know, I don't want to go live with someone I don't know."

"I know that sweetheart."

"Would you do it? Would you adopt me? Would you take me as your daughter?"

"Yes, in a blink little one, you know that."

"Then could we report it to the cops, but only after talking to them about you adopting me? Only after you're sure you can do it."

"All right, what about this, tomorrow we go to the police station and we talk to them o.k.?"

"Already?"

"As faster as better."

"I… I don't…"

"Hey, if you don't want to then it's o.k." Eric calmed.

"No. you're right, tomorrow."

"All right then, but I work tomorrow."

"What time then?"

"5."

"We'll pick you up."

"You don't need to."

"Yes we do."

"Hum, Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"May I go?

"You better."

"Thank you."

"We should go to bed, it's late."

"Little one…"

"Please, I just need to change the sheets of my bed, and then you can sleep there."

"Should I ask why you have to change them?"

"Hum… ah…"

"God Calleigh."

"I haven't said a thing!"

"You don't need to, go change those things, and turn the mattress too please."

"Won't you help me?"

"No way I'm touching that."

"C'mon, I help you."

"Thank you."

"It's half my fault after all."

"Eric!"

"What?" He laughed.

"Just come."

* * *

"You do realize that you ain't staying in that bed right kid?" Aillin said to Eric, who was tangled with Calleigh in the couch.

"It's a couch." Calleigh interrupted.

"Sir, as you know me and Calleigh have already done this and much more, and I love her, I respect you and I respect her, so I won't do anything else other than sleep tonight."

"You think you're very smart don't you? Then let me tell you something, either you get out of that bed right now, or I will forbid you two from being together."

"Aillin."

"So, what do you say?"

Eric looked down getting out of the embrace and sitting in the floor right next to the bed screeching a harm caressing Calleigh's hair.

"I thought so."

"Eric, come back t this couch please."

"Don't worry Cal, I'd rather stay away from you for one night that from now on."

"Eric…"

"Now leave, I'm not a kid, I know you'll jump to that bed as soon as I leave."

"Yes sir. Good night."

"Eric…"

"Goodnight Cal, I'm sorry, but-"

"Eric!"

"Cal, let me finish please. Good night, you got to sleep, and I'm sorry to disobey you sir, but for all I know this can be the last time I see her, so I would like to spend every minute I can with her."

"Are you saying that you'll not leave?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you crazy or do you have a death wish?"

"Neither."

"Great, now, if you two dare to do something else other than sleep…"

"We can "be quiet, you won't even notice if we do something."

"Cal!

"What?"

"Hey kid, don't even bother, she's way too stubborn to let you win this argument, besides, I was just joking, but really, we don't want to feel awkward, so please keep it for a time when we're not here."

"All right."

* * *

"Hey little one." Aillin greeted hugging Calleigh as she left the café.

"Hey."

"Are you o.k.?"

"Humhm."

"You're shaking sweetheart."

"I… I'm nervous."

"Understandable. Where's Eric?"

"He was talking to one of the kid's he teaches mum."

"Oh."

"Can we wait for him?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"You're a wreck Calleigh."

"I know." she chuckled nervously.

"C'mon, calm down a bit, it's not like you were walking to the electric chair or anything."

"I know, it's just… I've kept this for so long, and tell everything to strangers is…"

"Weird?"

"That's a euphemism."

"Hey, what about this, after we do it, we'll go eat an ice-cream like we used to."

"Strawberry with sparkles?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"All right."

"There you go."

"You know I'm still a wreck right?"

"Yes, you're figure is almost blurred."

"It is?"

"A bit."

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's o.k." Calleigh sighed hugging him.

"Are you o.k.?" Eric asked kissing the top of her head and retribution the hug.

"I'm really nervous."

"I can feel you shaking."

"I know."

"Are you sure you want to do this? If you don't…"

"I need to."

"All right then."

"Let's go?"

"Humhm."

Eric walked besides Calleigh, an arm around her waist as Maella hold Calleigh's free hand, the one that wasn't holding Eric tight to girl's body.

* * *

"Ma'am, sir, what can I do for you?"

"We're here to talk to a cop."

"I need to know why sir."

"We need to report something."

"What?"

"Do you need to know that?"

"Yes sir."

"Child abuse."

"All right, how old is the child?"

"Why does it maters?"

"Is the child over 12 years old?"

"Yes."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Is she with you?"

"Yes, can we talk to the cop now?"

"I need you to wait a few minutes."

"o.k."

"then I'll call you, I just need a name."

"mine or the child's?"

"yours."

"Aillin Flack."

"Hum, could you spell it please?"

"A-I-L-L-I-N."

"Thank you sir."

"How long is it gonna take?"

"Only a couple minutes sir."

"o.k."

"are you feeling all right?"

"Hum, could you tell me where I can get a soda please?"

"Sure, do I need to call a doctor?"

"No, no, it's just to calm the nerves."

"Oh, I see, there's a machine around the corner."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Sure."

* * *

"Ai… Mr flack, please go to officer number four." Someone called at the speaker.

"That's us c'mon." the man said grabbing Calleigh's hand.

"Ma'am, could you tell us where office 4 is please?"

"Third door in the right."

"Thank you."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"So, Mr. Flack, who is it?"

"That would be me." Aillin said shaking the officer's hand.

"o.k., I understand that you're here to report chil abuse?"

"Yes sir."

"And who is this child?"

Calleigh raised her hand hesitantly looking down.

"Hum… how old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen."

"o.k. name?"

Calleigh Duquesne, D-U-Q-U-E-S-N-E.

"Thank you. Who are you reporting?"

"Her parents."

"And what's your relationship with Calleigh?"

"We… we lived down the street from her house, we used to help her whenever she needed. We used to be the ones talking her to the hospital."

"o.k. so you knew what was going on?"

"Yes sir."

"And since when has this situation being happening?"

"Since she was 2."

"And you never reported it?"

"We tried once, they said that we didn't had enough evidence."

"When was that?"

"When she was 5."

"So only three years later."

"Sir, they started to beat her when she was 5, until then they only yelled at her and closed her outside the house."

"Only?"

"If we reported it then her parents would've killed her."

"All right, I need to speak with you alone Calleigh."

"w-why?"

"It's routine."

"Can't Eric stay?"

"I'll assume that's you." The officer said looking at Eric.

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"What's your relationship with Calleigh?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"You can stay then."

"Why can' we stay?!"

"You're adults, therefore you represent a threat."

"What?!"

"It means that if you asked her to hide something, while you're next to her she'll do it. It's procedure, sorry."

"Be quick."

"I will."

"The couple left the room."

"So Calleigh, I want to hear your story."


	20. down town

"Where do I start?"

"Well, when did your parents hit you?"

"All the time."

"I need more details."

"Almost every day."

"o.k. can you tell us why?"

"They were drunk."

"I see, did you ever got hurt bad enough to go to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"How hurt?"

"Broken bones, a couple concussions."

"o.k. what was the worst time?"

"My mum pushed me down the stairs, I fractured my skull and a clavicle, had a concussion."

"How long did yo had to stay at the hospital?"

"A week."

"Who took you to the hospital?"

"Maella."

"Sorry?"

"The woman that you just send out this office."

"Oh, right. When did this started?"

"It was always like this."

"You don't have any bruises on you now."

"No, I ran away from home a few months back."

"How many?"

"Almost a year, nine months I think."

"o.k. do your parents know?"

"That I'm gone? Yeah."

"Do they know where you are?"

"No, and they won't."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?"

"I need you to answer Calleigh."

"Because I won't tell them, and no one I know will either."

"o.k. where did you lived before you ran away?"

"Louisiana."

"That's far from here."

"That's the whole point."

"I see. Did you came on a lift or…"

"Plane."

"Where did you got the money?"

"I worked, and Maella and Aillin, the man you sent out there, paid me the trip."

"Why?"

"Because they want me to be safe."

"Did they came with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I asked them not to, they're here visiting me."

"How long have you been here?"

"5 months."

"o.k."

"hum… I went to the hospital a week ago…"

"why was that?"

"I cracked a rib on a football game."

"Any witnesses?"

"Hum… what?

"If it wasn't done during the game then people may use it as a way of proving your parents did not hit you."

"But they did."

"They don't know that."

"Yes, there's witnesses, 21 players plus pretty much all students of the Miami high."

"o.k. what happened at the hospital?"

"The doctor found out that I suffered… child abuse, and he said that he would report it, can he do that?"

"Yes, all hospitals have to."

"But he also said that if he did it you would sent me to foster care because my parents couldn't take care of me."

"Well, that's truth."

"What if someone's willing to adopt me?"

"Well, your sixteen, and if that someone said right in the beginning that he or she wanted to adopt you then you would be facing a question of chain of custody where the parent's would be accused of child abuse."

"And I wouldn't have to go to foster care?"

"Only if the state approves the adoption."

"o.k."

"anything else you would like to ask?"

"What happens now?"

"We'll present the case to a jury and if he accepts it as a case of child abuse then we'll inform you parents about the charges and they'll have to come to an earring."

"Will I have to be there?"

"Yes."

"Even if I don' want to?"

"Yes, you're over 12 years old so you got to be present."

"o.k."

"I need a contact so I can call later if there's any development."

"Sure."

"And it needs to be an adult."

"We also need your parents names and contacts."

"w-wha.. why?"

"We need to tell them what charges they're facing."

"No! don't!"

"We have to."

"They'll kill me." Calleigh whispered terrified.

"Cal?"

"They'll kill me."

"Hey, kid, calm down."

"They'll kill me."

"May I give her a glass of water?" Eric asked pointing at the jar and glass on the table.

"Sure, they're for you."

"I thought you only used those to get prints and DNA like in TV"

"That too." The officer chuckled.

"May we go now?"

"Just fill these."

"o.k."

* * *

"Hey, little one, are you all right?"

"Humhm."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's eat, cheer you up a bit."

"o.k."

"Ah, sir, me and Calleigh, we made reservations at my sisters restaurant, she usually has tables enough, but today there's a game so… anyway, it's cozy and Calleigh likes the food, I'm sure you'll like it too, do you want to go?"

"Your sister has a restaurant?"

"Is more like a café, but yes."

"o.k., let's try it then."

"o.k."

* * *

"hey there Eric, Calleigh! Sir, ma'am, you must be Calleigh's grandparents, it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure it's all ours, Calleigh spoke very well of your family."

"Well, she spoke very fondly of you too."

"She better Maella joked."

"C'mon, my mum and dad are here, they would love if you joined them"

"Oh, we don't want to interrupt their meal."

"You wouldn't, they're almost jumping in their seats of excitement to know you."

"Isa…"

"Marisol is here too."

"With little monkey?"

"Yes."

"Little monkey?"

"It's my nephew, she adores Calleigh."

"Does she now?"

"I did nothing! It's just because I play football and she loves football."

"Sure it is."

"And because she dates her favorite uncle."

"Need I remind you that she threw a bunch of toys to that girl you brought over once?"

"No, you do not. Now let's eat, we are all very hungry."

"Sure, run away."

"Shut up."

"The usual table. Isabella said simply still smiling widely."

"Eric shook his head going to the indicated table."

"Hi there."

"Calleigh! Eric!" The girl shouted jumping to Calleigh's harms.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hum, hi."

"You're Calleigh's grandparents right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh please, that makes me feel old, call me Carmen."

"Aillin, you can call me just flack if you want though."

"I think I will."

"Please sit, Eric, pull a table would you?"

"Hum, we don't want to disturb really."

"You don't, really."

"Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"Where are your mum and dad?"

"They're in Louisiana."

"Why didn't they came to visit you too?"

"Rosalina." Carmen warned.

"What?"

"My mum can't travel."

"Oh. Why?"

"She hit her head when she was a small girl so she has this steal thing inside her forehead, so she can't go on plains."

"That is so cool!"

"Yeah."

"Hey there, what will you eat?"

"Usual."

"Calleigh?"

"Hum… a burger."

"Really?"

"Humhm."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just that usually you eat as much as Eric."

"I'm not hungry."

"o.k. then, on the plate or in the bread?"

"Plate please."

"Sure, make wash more dishes."

"You're not the one doing that."

"I don't care. Mr and Mrs…."

"Flack."

"Flack, what will you eat?"

"Hum, we don't know what this dishes are so…"

"Oh, sure sorry, I'll help you."

"No worries, what about you choose?"

"Ah… all right, I promise you'll like it."

"o.k."

"Calleigh?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to watch my game?"

"When is it?"

"Eric didn't told you?"

"No."

"I told you to tell her!"

"I forgot."

"Eric!"

"What?"

"Anyways… it's on Saturday, at 2 and an half."

"Oh… I work on Saturdays now, sorry."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"But I can ask my boss."

"Cool! What's your job?"

"Waitressing."

"Hum, where?"

"A café near my school."

"May we go there sometime?"

"Sure, I would love to."

"Yay!"

"Rosalina, lower please."

"Sorry. What's your job Mr. Flack?"

"I sell plants and fertilizer and all that."

"Oh, do you have this huge garden then?"

"Yes."

"Must be pretty."

"It is."

"What about you Mrs. Flack?"

"I help him run the store."

"Hum."

"What about you?"

"I study, I'm on 7th grade."

"I see."


	21. girl's day out

"Calleigh, are you feeling all right?" Maella asked noticing how pale the girl was.

"I ate something wrong."

"o.k., but what?"

"I don't know, maybe the sandwish I had at school."

"Do you want a tea?"

"No, don't worry."

"Are you sure you're o.k.?"

"The girl nodded getting up to put the dishes in the washer."

"Calleigh!" She rushed when Calleigh's limp body felt in the floor shattering the glass of water that was in her hand. "Calleigh c'mon, wake up!."

Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned.

"Ow."

"Calleigh?"

"Why are you leaning over me?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think I hit my head, what happened?"

"You passed out!"

"Oh."

"what happened, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's get you to a doctor, this is not normal."

"No!"

"Calleigh?"

"It's just my blood pressure."

"I don't think so."

"It is." She insisted forcing a smile.

"Calleigh what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Don't you hide things from me."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then come to the hospital."

"No."

"Calleigh!"

"It's nothing." She muttered looking at her feet getting up.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"No."

"Are you sick? Is that it?"

"No."

"what is it sweetheart?"

"It's nothing."

"I'll drag you to the hospital."

"Don't please."

"then tell me what's going on, please sweetheart, tell me."

"Promise you won't tell aillin."

"I promise, what is it?"

"i…i…maybe…"

"calligh, stop stuttering and just say it already."

"I might be pregnant."

"w-what?"

"Don't kill me please."

"No… ah… o.k., what makes you say that?"

"I'm late."

"How much late?"

"2 months."

"And you _think_ you're pregnant?"

"I haven't taken a test yet."

"You're never late."

"I know that."

"You didn't take a test at all?"

"No, I didn't want to know the result."

"o.k., have you drink alcohol?"

"You know it."

"And you were on medication because of your rib."

"Yeah."

"You need to go to a doctor."

"No no no"

"Calleigh!"

"All right."

"C'mon, let's go."

"Good morning, which one of you is Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Me."

"o..k., what brings you here?"

"She's pregnant."

"Have you taken one of those farmacie tests?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think that?"

"She's 2 months late."

"It doesn't means that you're pregnant."

"No?" Calleigh asked hopefully.

"No, but you probably are."

"Oh."

"Besides being late, any other symptom?"

"Sickness."

"She passed out today."

"For how long?"

"2 minutes or so."

"o.k., did you experienced any abdominal pain in the last month?"

"No."

"o.k., do you practice any sports?"

"Football?"

"Drink coffee?"

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

"A couple a day."

"Alcohol?"

"I'm sixteen, it's illegal."

"I know, do you drink alcohol?"

"Beer with the meals."

"And out of meals?"

"Not much."

"Do you have lunch at school?"

"Yes."

"When you don't what do you use to eat pizza?"

"Humhm."

"All right, have you felt tired lately?"

"Hum… maybe, I got this new job, waitressing, so I get home more tired."

"Are you under any kind of stress?"

"n-no, I don't think so."

"I'll have to collect some blood."

"o.k."

"are you in any medication?"

"No, but I was a month ago."

"What?"

"Tylenol, I cracked a rib."

"So?

"You're pregnant."

Calleigh swallowed hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"Almost 2 months."

"When was the b- it conceived?"

"The baby was conceived at the first week January."

"Not a week later then?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes kid. Now, you can't drink coffee, you can't even touch alcohol, no smoking or being near people who are smoking, no raw meat, even if it's fish, like sushi or something, don't eat homemade cheese or milk or something like that. You should avoid spicy food and carbonated sodas and artificial sweeteners. You can eat sweets, but not many of them."

"o.k."

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I don't know."

"You kids. You have sex without protection, and then you get pregnant and then what? You never thought about it did you?"

"Hey!"

"You don't know anything! Calleigh shouted running out."

"Thanks a lot."

"She has to come back here Monday 2nd at 3 p.m.

"What for?"

"Check up on her and I have to do a sonogram."

"May I do it now? The girl asked peeking from the door."

"Hey."

"May I?"

"Lay down and lift your shirt."

"o.k."

….,.,.,.,

"are you that nervous?"

"Yeah, what I he doesn't want the baby?"

"Do you want it?"

"What?"

"Do you want the baby?"

"I… yes, I mean, I don't want to do an abortion, and adoption… then the kid ill think I didn't wanted him or her."

"And you want?"

"Humhm." Calleigh agreed smiling at her stomach.

"Then do it, even if Eric doesn't want the baby, you do."

"Thank you."

"Hey there!" Came a shout from the entry making Calleigh jump a little glaring at the door.

"What?"

"You scared us!2 Maella scolded.

"Sorry."

"What's up?" Aillin asked.

"Nothing, how was your day?" Calleigh rushed ignoring Maella's glance.

"Great."

"Who won?"

"Dolphins."

"Hum."

"What about you, how was your girls day?"

"Hum…ah… good I think."

"Okaaay, what happened?"

"You better sit."

"Cal."

"Both of you."

"Hi there people!" Another shout came straddling everyone.

"Save by the bell" Maella muttered.

"What's up?"

"Calleigh was about to tell us something."

"Oooohhh, what? Maxine asked leaning to the couch.

"Just sit please."

"Little one, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Calleigh blurted flinching with her eyes closed.

"w-wha-what?" Aillin stuttered.

"I'm sorry."

"For how long?" Natalia asked.

"2 months."

"2!?"

"y-yes."

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Aillin shouted furiously pushing Eric who felt not even reacting.

"Stop it!" Calleigh screamed rushing to Aillin.

"Step aside little one."

"No!"

Natalia quickly grabbed Calleigh pulling her back.

"Let me go!"

"Calleigh, stay away c'mon.

"Aillin, leave the kid alone please."

"He got her pregnant!"

"Please not now. Let's get out c'mon, let them talk."

"No way, they want to talk do it in front of me."

"Aillin!"

"What?" Eric mumbled finally getting up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god."

"You dare o walk away from this and this broom ends up in your head." Natalia threatened.

"a-are you sure?"

Calleigh nodded handing him the sonogram.

"Oh my god." he repeated.

"Is it the weird thing in the center?" Maxine asked squinting to the picture.

The girl nodded tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god."

"Stop saying that already." Maxine spat.

"i… I need… I need some air." Eric rushed running out of the house.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,.,

Eric gasped when a punch hit him followed by something hitting his head.

"Ow!"

"Bastard!"

"What the hell!?"

"You left!"

"I needed air, I said that!"

"I don't care, you ran away."

"I did not, I went outside for just 10 minutes, I needed to think about this."

"Where did you go?"

"Just walked down the street."

"Are you o.k.? Calleigh asked slowly.

"Yes, are you?"

"Humhm."

"I… hum… how are we going to do this?"

"We?" She smiled.

"Yes Cal, it's my baby too."

"Yeah."

"So, what will we do?"

"I want to keep it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. "

"Are you sure?"

"You don't want to?" she questioned her voice quivering.

"I do! I do."

"o.k."

"Then…"

"If you're doing it then you have to tell your parents Eric." Maella sipped in.

"O.k., that's going to be a big step."

"You scared kid?"

"No. what did the doctor say?"

"She gave me a list of what to do and not to, and I have to go there in 2 weeks.

"o.k."

"Hey Cal, may we see the pic.?"

"Sure."

Natalia grabbed the sonogram from Eric's hands went to her room getting ducktape and a photo album.

"What's that for?"

"Baby album, it's the kids first picture."

"They chuckled, Eric sitting down and pulling Calleigh to his lap.

"We have a kid, I'm going to be a daddy."

"I'm going to be a mommy. Oh my god, I have to give birth!"

"Ouch."

"I know!"

"Are you freeking out right now?"

"Yes!"


	22. telling people

"Are you telling me that you got Calleigh pregnant?"

"Yes."

"¿qué, éstas brincando? (what! Are you kidding!?)"

"No."

"¡Usted tiene la noción que acabó de arruinar su vida?! (you do realice that you just ruined your life?!)"

"Madre…(mum…)"

"No, usted no me interrumpas, ella arruinó su vida, sí, sí, es culpa de ella. (no, don't interrupt me, she ruined your life, yes, yes, it was her fault.?"

"¡Madre!(mum!)"

"Te dije que tener cuidado pero no, siguió hacerlo con cualquier chica que pasa delante de ti, ¿y ahora qué?! ¡Ella está embarazada y arruinó su futuro! ( i told you to be carefull, but no, you kept doing it with everygirl that crossed your sight, now what hum!? She' pregnant! She ruined your future!)"

"Madre, para, ahora. (mum stop, now.?"

"Eric, usted es un niño. ¡Usted tiene 17 años, usted no es listo tener un bebé! (eric you're a kid, you're seventeen, you're not ready to have a baby!)"

"Madre, vamos a hacer esto, tenemos a este niño. (mum, we're doing this, we're having this kid.)"

"¡Estás loco, no entiendes nada! ¿Has pensado todo ese dinero sólo para pasar un bebé? ¿Usted pensó ya solamente del dinero todo que las bebidas una pasan? ¿Dónde él es ese usted va arreglar este dinero? (you're crazy, you don't understand a thing! Heve you even thought about the Money you need to raise a baby? Where are you going to get that money from?)"

"Nos arronjaremos. (we'll manage.)"

"No, no, no estás casado, ¿qué pensará la gente? (no, no, you're not even maried, what will people think?)"

"No me importa, la pregunta es, va a apoyar nosotros o no? (I don't care, the question is, are you with us or not?)"

"No."

"Bien, así que me voy. (all right, I'm going then.)"

"¡Eric, no! Mami, por favor. (Eric no! mum please.)" Marisol interrupted.

"No, vaya. (No, leave)"

"¡Mami!"

"Mari, stay away from this."

"no way, when I had rosa you didn't complained, why is this any different?"

"You were 23!"

"Yes, and he's seventeen, and he's going to keep the baby."

"I don't care, he's seventeen! He's not ready."

"You had mari when you were sixteen!" Eric shouted.

"It was different times!"

"Bull shit! That is no different from this!"

"I was married!"

"We'll get married then!"

"You're seventeen! You're not even an adult, and she's sixteen!"

"She'll be seventeen in a couple months! "

"She'll still be a minor!"

"So what?! Age doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! Because people will"

"I don't care about what people say!" Eric cut furiously.

"She isn't even here! She was to coward to come!"

"She's sick! I made her stay at home! She wanted to come!"

"Way to go brother."

"Thank you."

"Yeah right, so sick she can't even come here?!"

"Yes! Because she's really sick and she can't take any medication!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Morning sickness, mixed with the flu."

"Oh. That sucks."

"She can't keep a thing in her stomach and has headache and muscular pain."

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"Yes, she said she can only take a pill a day and that doesn't do much."

"I see."

"Crackers and tea will help her, and keep her warm." Carmen said going to the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"I told you you weren't ready, can't even deal with morning sickness."

"How far is she?"

"2 months."

"Oohh, do you have a sonogram?"

"Yes."

Eric got to the kitchen putting the picture in front of his mother.

"That's your nieto, or nieta, we don't know yet, take a look and then say that you don't want to help us again."

"Eric…"

"By Mari, tell Rosalina that we won't watch her next game unless Cal feels much better."

"Will do."

"o.k. bye."

…,.,.,

"Hey, Cal?"

"She's sleeping."

"Oh."

"How did the talk with your mother go?"

"We got to give her a few weeks, for now she's on the "you ruined your life and I won't help you" mode."

"How did you father reacted?"

"He was o.k. really, shocked though."

"Yeah, he should've broken your neck."

"Aillin."

"Whatever."

"I should check up on Cal."

"No, let her sleep, she needs it."

"Yeah, is she feeling any better?"

"She doesn't have headache anymore."

"Good."

"Humhm."

"Hey." Calleigh greeted getting in the room rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Do, do anymore." She replied sneezing.

"Bless you." Eric said hugging her with a kiss.

"Thanks. How did the talk with your mum go?"

"Ah… let's give her some time."

"What did she said exactly?"

"Basically that we ruined our lifes."

"She got that right." She sighed.

"Calleigh." Maella warned.

"It's just… this baby makes everything so complicated!"

"I know."

"Sometimes I wish I was not pregnant."

"Don't EVER say that again!" Maella shouted getting up from the couch.

"Maella…"

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. I just… I need my coffee, and I can't drink any, and it's driving me crazy!"

Eric chuckled pulling her to his lap with a blanket covering both of them.

"Don't say that again, I don't care why you say it, just don't."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

Eric felt the air getting thicker and the change of hugs between Maella and Aillin.

"What else did your mum said?"

"That you should eat crackers and tea with honey, and kee warm."

"o.k."

"you want some?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, let's see all that kindness when you wake up with a baby screamin' at 3 a.m."

"Aillin."

"What?"

"Please."

"I just want the best for you, that's all."

"It's dot the best for me wight dow, so please, could you stop it?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Hey Calleigh?! Natalia called emerging from her room."

"Hum?"

"Are you going to make a baby shower?"

"Don't dow, why?"

"You got to do one!"

"Why?"

"Because you're having a baby! Every baby needs a baby shower!"

"The baby won't even know, he won't be born anyway."

"He? You already know the sex?"

"Do, but he insists that it'll be a boy."

"What do you have against girls?"

"Nothing, except dealing with all the girly stuff."

"Whatever Eric. Are you at least having a birthday party?"

"Me?"

"Yes, your biethday is in a few months right?"

"Six."

"I thought your birthday was in june 21st."

"That's mide. Calleigh said."

"Oh, sorry."

"Do worry."

"Well, will you have a birthday party?"

"Just have dinner with you guys, maybe Eric's family, if his parents have stop hating me by then."

"Ooh, they hate you?"

"My mother did not take the whole pregnancy news very well."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Give her a couple weeks."

"Or a couple years."

"Aillin."

"Well, don't worry about me, I'll hate you from now on, so you don't have to care about when it will stop."

"Yes sir."

"Well, what's dinner?"

"Why do you ask us?"

"Because, as you saw the other day, I'm not the greatest cooker in the world."

"I don't feel like cooking."

"Me either sorry, I'll just go to bed."

"Maella."

"What?"

"I'm going with you."

"o.k."

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,.,.,

"Hey Cal?"

"Hum?"

"What was that thing, when you said you wish you weren't pregnant?"

"Oh, you got that."

"Hum, yeah, it was kind of hard not to."

"It's nothing never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"o.k."

she snuggled more into him sighing and coughing a bit.

"They had a son once."

"Once?"

"He… he got really sick and… he was just 3 months old, he was too weak."

"He died?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"You ever got to know him?"

"No, it was like 20 years ago."

"Really?"

"No, less, much less, I think he would be my age actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he got pneumonia, he was sick for a week or so and then he just…"

"I see."

"That's why she reacted the way she did. The chance of being a mother was taken away from her, so she just hates everyone who gives it away."

"I think I would think the same, you know, if it happened to our baby."

"Please don't say that."

"Sorry."

"I don't want even imagine it."

"I know."

"She didn't told me you know?"

"No?"

"No, I kind of figured it out."

"How?"

"One day, I got into his room, they never took a thing out of there, and I saw the pictures, I was just a kid, so I grabbed a toy, a teddy bear, and I was playing with it downstairs, and when Maeela found me she started to cry and she asked me where I had got it."

"What did you say?"

"I said I had got it in the baby boy's room."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she was flipping, she couldn't stop crying, so I hugged her and I sooth her, I kept saying it was going to be o.k."

"You did?

"It was what she said to me every time I cried."

"that's sweet."

"And then I asked where the boy was and she said that he wasn't here anymore, so I asked if he had left and she said he went to this awesome place where he could eat all the candy he could."

Eric chuckled at the answer, knowing that as an innocent child Calleigh would think it was real.

"What did you say then?"

"I said that my granny had gone to a pretty place where she could do what she wanted too, but there they had wings."

"Innocent little Cal."

"Yeah."

"That's really sad."

"I know."

"You know what you said about me wanting the baby to be a boy?"

"Yes."

"I don't mind if it's a girl, as long as it's healthy you know?"

"I know."

"Really Calleigh, I don't want you to think that I just want a boy and if it's a girl then I'll dump you or something."

"I don't."

"o.k."

"we got to start saving for the baby you know."

"I know."

"I'm going to get a second job."

"Me too."

"You're sick Cal."

"I know, not now."

"You're pregnant, you can't work too much."

"I know, but we need the money."

"I know. He sighed. I've been thinking and… I'm going to quit school."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"No, but"

"No but, you can't quit school." She cutted.

"If I did I would work more, and that means that I would get more money."

"There's night shifts and all that."

"I know."

"Please don't quit school."

"o.k. don't worry, it was just a stupid idea."

"Yeah, really stupid."

"Hey, you two still awake?"

"Hey Nat, what are you doing here?"

"Came to grab a snack."

"Hum."

"C'mon, you can tell us, what's keeping you up?"

"o.k., how did you know that she was lying?"

"Girl thing. What is it?"

"It's about Ryan."

"Uh oh."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hey bullet! Welcome back!" Eaton screamed.

"Hey guys."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Aren't you going to train?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"It's o.k. you're sick, we understand."

"That's not it."

"What then?"

"I can't play for the next months."

"What? Why?"

"I...it's…"

"Yes…2 Leon urged."

"She's pregnant, she can't play football."

"You what?!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Men, you're screwed."

"We know."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know yet."

"No?"

"No."

"When will you know?"

"In a couple months."

"Hum."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we got to teach the kid how to play football."

"Yeah."

"Guys." Calleigh chuckled.

"C'mon Delko, you're not having a baby so get dressed, we came here to practice, not to chat."


	23. bad day

"Hey Mel, you heard new girl's pregnant?

"The blond bitch who dates Eric?

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I heard the losers from Eric's football team talking about it."

"No way."

"Serious."

"Who's the father?"

"Eric."

"Delko?!"

"Yeah! I heard that they were going to keep it."

Melanie looked at the table where Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan, Maxine and Speedle were eating coldly.

"Wow Cal, you eating all that?" Eric asked in surprise.

"I'm hungry. She defended opening the soda."

"o.k., but that is a lot of food you know?"

"Just let me eat please." She retorted starting to devour her pizza.

"o.k." he laughed raising his hands in defence.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Uhm Mr. Peters." Calleigh called while waiting for the food she had to serve to table 4.

"Yes?"

"I needed to talk to you later, if that's possible."

"What about?"

"I'll need Monday mornings free, just from 10 to 11."

"What's the reason?"

"I got to go to the doctor."

"Every Monday morning?"

"No sir, just every other week."

"I need to know why."

"I got to go to the obstetrician." She said slowly.

"Obstetrician?"

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

"Hum… I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

"Yes sir."

"Here you go." The cooker said handing her a trail of food.

"Thanks."

"Go serve that, then come here again."

"Yes sir." She mumbled going to the table.

"Everything all right?" The client asked noticing her concern.

"Yes sir, is the food all right?"

"It's great thanks."

"I'm glad, anything else just call me."

"Sure."

"Calleigh went back to the counter."

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Hum… you got to know that we do not employ pregnant women."

"You do not?" – se half stuttered her slight smile fading even more.

"It's not you, it's just practical questions, and… you're sixteen… and…"

"People would have a bad image?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Am I fired now?"

"No, no, you got today."

"o.k."

"I'll pay you today."

"o.k."

"go then."

"Sure."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're o.k.?"

"No, actually I just got fired. I'm sorry, I shouldn't… it's my problem, sorry, what can I get you?"

"The bill."

"Will be right here."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Calleigh Duquesne."

"o.k."

"here you got sir, it's 5 bucks."

"Calleigh, may I ask why were you fired?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and apparently that's the same as being a slut."

"Hum… o.k."

"Sorry. She mumbled again."

"How far?"

"Hum?"

"The baby."

"Oh, two months."

"Is it going well?"

"Yes. Why are you asking all this?"

"Because I happen to run a little restaurant and I need someone to help me."

"You happen to?"

"Yes."

"o.k., you don' t take this wrong, but it's like too much of a coincidence."

"You call it fate if you like that word more."

"Calleigh chuckled shaking her head."

"No, it sounds too cheesy."

"I think so too. So, if you're interested, 89 on grove, we're open every day but Sunday, from 6 a.m. to 12 p.m."

"o.k."

"o.k. then."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, here you got the 5 bucks, and this," he said handing her a tip, "is for the kids savings."

"t-thank you."

"anytime." he repeated.

"Hum sir?"

"Yes?"

"May I know your name?"

"Caine, Horatio Caine."

"Caine, o.k. thank you again."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hey there beauty."

"Hi."

"So?"

"I was fired."

"You what?! Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant, and people see that as the same as being a slut who got knocked up at a bar while drunk and who doesn't even know the name of the kid's father."

"Wow."

"Yeah, what about you, what's up?"

"I got a job."

"You did?!"

"Yes, it's in a construction sight, they pay me, so it's good."

"Yeah. I might have found a job too."

"Already?"

"It was a bit creepy, there was this man in the coffee and…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Calleigh right?"

"Yes."

"o.k., I'll ask you a few questions, then you'll serve for a bit and I'll see how you do o.k.?"

"sure."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How long have you been waitressing?"

"Just a couple months sir."

"All right, you're two months pregnant right?"

"Yes."

"Is the father evolved?"

"Hum, why do you ask?"

"Just to know in case you feel bad or something, you shouldn't stay home alone."

"o.k., yes, he's evolved."

"Does he has a job?"

"Yes."

"o.k., I need an emergency contact and yours."

"All right."

"Would you see yourself as a cheerful person?"

"It depends on the day I guess."

"o.k."

"I can separate business from my mood though."

"I never doubt that."

"o.k."

"do you have any medical condition, diabetes…?"

"No, nothing."

"Any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"o.k. you can go and work for a bit, I'll write this down on a computer and then I'll go see how you do."

"o.k."

"go then."

"Yes sir."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"So, finally that old stubborn got someone to help him here hum?"

"I hope so, he's testing me."

"Oh, I know he is. Tell him I want the usual."

"Yes sir, could you tell me your name please?"

"Frank."

"o.k. sir, will be right here."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"o.k., that's good."

"All right."

"You can rest a bit."

"It's not needed sir."

"o.k. then. Come with me."

Calleigh followed him over to franks table.

"So? What did you think?"

"Good one, didn't even flinch when I said she got the wrong order when she didn't.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, seems nice too, and cheerful."

"Thank you sir."

"Just saying the truth."

"o.k. you got the job, we just need to discuss your hours now."

"Hum, kid, may I ask why you want this job?"

"I need the money."

"What for?"

"Hum… privet matter."

"You can tell him."

"It's… I'm having a baby so…"

"I see, at least you're not like those kids who just want the money for drugs."

"No sir."

"o.k. good job today, you'll like it you'll see."

"Thanks again."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hey. Calleigh mumbled hugging him under the cover."

"Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"I was waiting for you."

"Cal, it's 3 a.m."

"I know."

"You need to sleep."

"I know."

"How was your day?"

"I got the job, yours?"

I'm exhausted."

Oh, sorry, I'll let you sleep then."

You sleep too."

o.k., good night."

Good night Cal, good night baby. He whispered making the girl smile widely."

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hey kid."

"Hey Frank, the usual?"

"You know it, why are you so… greenish?"

"Morning sickness."

"Ugh.

"Tell me 'bout it." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

"Hi Alex."

"Hey sweetie, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Great honey."

"And how are you little devils?" She asked ruffling Alex kid's hair.

"Great!"

"Yeah? Let me guess what you want, you big boy will have a milk with chocolate and a donut right?"

"Yes!"

"And the big girl here will have the same."

"Yes!"

"And Alex, coffee, black and a bagel."

"You know it honey."

"I'll be right back."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hey Calleigh?"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone's talking about you you know?"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I just heard Melanie telling a dozen people that you were pregnant."

"Let her, it's none of anyone's business, just mine and Eric's."

"I know Calleigh, it's just that you're not just pregnant anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Err… they said that you and Eric were breaking up so you made it all up just for him not to dump you."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah, but people will believe so…"

"o.k., thanks Eaton."

"Anytime."


	24. things don't allways go as you want

"You do realize that you have a baby bump right?" Speedle asked.

"Oh, thank you speed, I had not noticed that I'm fat." Calleigh said sarcastically

"Pregnant." Eric cut.

"Shut up." She spat.

"o.k., god damn hormones."

"Anyway…" Speed continued raising his eyebrows. Are you going to watch our game Tuesday?

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So, let's go?" Eric asked when the bell rang.

"Sure."

"Hey slut." Melanie greeted.

"Shut up."

"Miss Wicks, miss Duquesne, get in your places and shut up." the teacher said before the girl could reply.

"Yes sir."

"Today we are going to talk about contraception and pregnancy."

"Ask Calleigh about it, she's the expert, right Duquesne?"

"Shut up." Eric spat.

"What is that suppose to mean now Melanie?"

"Well, who better to talk about pregnancy than a pregnant girl?"

"What? Are you pregnant miss Duquesne?"

"No". Calleigh lied.

"Get up please."

Calleigh did so looking down knowing exactly what the teacher was seeing, a baby bump, and a rather big one.

"You can sit."

"o.k." she mumbled sitting.

"You'll stay here after class, I want to talk to you."

"But we I have math and…"

"I'll talk to your math teacher then." He cut.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"So?" Eric asked when Calleigh left the room looking at her feet.

"He' going to tell the principal."

"Shit."

"I know."

"We're going to be fine. He whispered hugging her.

"No you won't." a voice contradicted.

"What do you want Joe?"

"Talk o Calleigh."

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

"I want to know if it's my baby."

Calleigh froze taken aback by the words.

"No you had to have had sex with her you know?"

"I did."

"You did not!"

"Yes I did, tell him Calleigh."

"Shut up, like if she would ever have sex with you."

"Funny, I don't hear her denying."

"Calleigh?"

"I…"

"Tell me he's lying."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You cheated on me?!"

"Eric…"

"You…"

"He shook his head leaving.

"It's your baby!"

"You lied before, how can I know that you're not lying now?"

"So, hot stuff…"

"Stay away from me!" She shouted leaving too.

.,.,.,.,.,

Calleigh took her sit next to Eric without a word which made Maxine and Speedle both stare at them with raised eyebrows.

"Can we talk after the class Eric? Please."

He just stared at her for a second then looked away again.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Delko, what the hell is going on between you and Calleigh man?" Speedle asked.

"Yeah, you were all… glued all the time and stuff, and now you're here and she's having lunch alone in the table the furthest from you that she could get."

"Go ask her."

"I'm asking you."

Eric shrugged opening his soda and Tim got up going over to Calleigh's table.

"If you want to call me a slut go to the end of the line."

"I don't."

"Then what? Whore? Bitch?"

"I don't want to call you any names."

"Then why are you here?"

"What's up with you and Eric?"

"Go ask him."

"Funny, he told me to ask you."

"Why?"

"That's what I wanted to know."

"You wouldn't believe anyway so why bother." She muttered getting up.

"Hey, you haven't eaten yet!"

"I'm not hungry."

"You got to eat."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, no you won't." He said grabbing her harm and dragging her to behind the canteen.

"Let me go."

"No. what is going on?"

"You won't believe me."

"Why don't you try tell me first and take conclusions afterwards?"

"Fine, I cheated on Eric."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"Too bad, it's true."

"It's not, you would never do that, you love Eric."

"Yeah, I do."

Then explain it to me."

"I had sex with someone else."

"w-what?"

"I didn't meant to."

"Were you drunk?"

"No!"

"Drugged?"

"No!"

"With who did you did it after all?"

"Joe."

"o.k., you would never have sex with Joe."

"I couldn't stop him." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Calleigh, why?"

"I didn't wanted to cheat on Eric o.k.?"

"I know."

"Great."

"Did you wanted to have sex with Joe?"

"W-what?"

"Did you wanted to have sex with Joe or he made you do it?"

"I didn't wanted to."

"o.k., did he threatened you?"

No."

"Did he forced you to lie and say you had sex with him?"

"No."

"Did he threatened someone you know?"

"No."

"Did he… did he… use physical force then?"

"I couldn't fight him off." She sobbed.

"Calleigh…"

"I didn't even moved! I froze! I froze completely!" She sobbed hugging Speedle who jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, I'm really sorry."

"y-you believe me?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Don't tell anyone."

"When was this?"

"Remember the game here at school, we lost."

"Yeah."

"About a week later."

"Tell me, is this baby Eric's?"

"Yes! The doctor said the baby was conceived at January second."

"o.k., I don't have the faintest idea of what that means."

"It means that it was 2 weeks before Joe…"

"Raped you."

"Tim…"

"It was what he did."

"I know. It was our first time you know?"

"What? You and Joe? He asked confused."

"No! she chuckled. Me and Eric, we used a condom and all, we were careful speed, and the very first time we do it I end up pregnant, and now I hurt him."

"Calleigh, Eric would understand, he wouldn't be mad at you anymore."

"Just don't tell him, please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I do, now let me go, it feels weird to hug my friends girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend anymore.2

"Did Eric said that?"

"No."

"Then until he says you are."

"Thank you Timmy."

"You own me."

"Big time."

"Oh yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey you." Natalia and Maxine greeted as they got in the condo.

"Hey."

"What are you eating?"

"Ice-cream."

"ooohhh, may I have some?"

"There's another carton in the freezer."

"You're going to eat all that ice-cream?!"

"Yep."

"You know, Eric asked about you." Maxine said fighting with Natalia over the icecream.

"Liar."

"It's truth."

"It is not."

"He asked how the baby was."

"It's great, I think I felt it move earlier."

" You did?!"

"Maybe."

Valera and Natalia jumped to Calleigh's sides hands under Calleigh's shirt.

"You're hands are freezing!" She yelled in surprise.

"Shh, you'll scare the baby."

"Will not."

"I can't feel a thing."

"It was just me then."

"I still don't believe you cheated on Eric." Maxine stated stealing the ice- cream from Natalia's hands.

"Maxine…"

"He's coming for dinner tonight."

"He is?!"

"Yep, and don't even think that you'll hide in your bedroom again."

"He doesn't want me anywhere near him."

"Calleigh just shut up and go get dressed."

"I am dressed."

"No you're not, because we'll go out after dinner."

"I don't want to."

"And yet you will."

"Valera."

"Just stop being such a baby, you're making Eric think that you're to coward to even show up in front of him."

"He said that?"

"No, but he thought."

"You can't know that."

"I do, now go get dressed, they'll be here in 20."

"Already!?"

"Yes."

"I won't go out with you."

"Want to bet?"

"You can't force me to do it."

"Want to bet Maxine repeated."

"I don't have any clothes that fit me."

"Don't worry, we'll fix something."

"No, please don't do this."

"We'll hav dinner and then you say something o.k.?"

"Nat? Ryan's voice called.

"Coming."

"You know those two had a fight?"

"Yeah, I asked about it but she wouldn't say, what was that about?"

"He kissed Melanie."

"He what?!"

"Yeah."

Calleigh got hum storming to the door only to punch Ryan.

Wow! What the hell Calleigh!"

You bastard!"

"Hum, what in the world is going on here?"

"Calleigh!" Maxine scolded holding her.

"Is this the mood swing thing."

"You kissed Melanie?! From all the girls Melanie?!"

"What? Is this about that?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well Calleigh, unless he didn't had sex with her."

Calleigh froze looking at Eric.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Speedle stepped in getting in the house and dragging Calleigh with him.

"What was that about?"

"Dunno.

"F.y.i Calleigh, it was a bet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry Ryan."

"It's o.k., how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Heard it Delko, she's fine, no need to ask every time you talk to us."

"I don't."

"I'll leave you alone." Calleigh said already walking to her bedroom.

"Oh no you won't!" Natalia and Valera shouted at the same time dragging her to the couch right next to Eric and keeping her sat sending Eric a glare when he got up and went to the bathroom.

"May I go now?"

"No."

"You know that he wants to be as far away from me as possible, why are you doing this?"

"Because."

"Yes, just sit would you Calleigh?"

"Tim."

"That or telling him."

"Telling him what?"

"Telling who what?"

"Nothing!" Calleigh rushed sending Speedle a glare.

"Nothing what?" Eric asked getting back.

"Wow, that was fast."

"It doesn't take that much to pee Maxine."

"Gross."

"What's dinner?"

"Why don't you and Calleigh cook us something? Yeah, after all, you are the ones that can cook here."

"Pizza is fine for me."

"Yeah, just fine." Calleigh agreed getting a few glares.

"Hey Calleigh, any weird cravings?"

"No, I'm just 3 and an half months Ryan."

"Yeah, but you were craving Chinese yesterday." Natalia teased.

"Was not."

"You ate 4 coups of noodles!"

"I was hungry."

"4 coups!"

"Leave her alone c'mon."

"Oh, c'mon Speed, you have to admit that is not normal."

"Do you have any new sonogram?" Tim asked ignoring Ryan.

"Yes." She said fishing the picture from her pocket.

"Hum, it looks more like a baby now."

"It looks like a monkey."

"Hey!"

"A very cute monkey." Maxine tried smiling.

"Check it out Eric."

"It looks like a three month fetus." He stated not even looking at the sonogram.

"You didn't even looked at it!"

Eric looked and tried to hide the small smile.

"A cute monkey, there, happy?"

"No, our baby is not a monkey."

"Our baby? Are you sure of that? After all, you did had sex with another guy."

Speedle sent him a death glare as Calleigh looked at her feet.

"That's not nice Eric."

"Yeah dude, you don't even know what happened so shut up."

"I know she cheated on me, that's enough."

"That's not even true!"

"Timothy, enough!"

"Calleigh…"

"Enough."

"Fine."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Nothing."

"You mean something, what is it?"

"Nothing, just drop it."

"So what, now you're all secrets?! You had sex with him too?!"

"Eric!"

"Speedle punched Eric's jaw before Ryan could grab him.

"Speed!"

"Are you o.k.?" Calleigh asked kneeling next to Eric.

"I'm fine."

"She's your girlfriend! Do you think I would ever do that to you! Do you think she would ever do that to you?!"

"Already did."

"No, she did not!"

"Stop it! Both of you just stop it! This is stupid!" Calleigh spat

"C-Calleigh."

"You're best friends! You can't fight with which other!"

"Stop it already." Eric ordered.

"w-what?"

"Stop it, we got it sorry."

"Oh, o.k."

"Let's order the pizza?"

"Sure."

Eric grabbed the phone dialing while the other put together the money.

"Yes? A napolitana, medium size and calzonia familiar size. Yeah, number 729 on Anderson."

Calleigh smiled a bit at Eric.

"What?"

"A napolitana?"

"It's my favorite."

"I know."

"Anyway, are we going to watch a movie or what?"

"We were thinking about going out."

"It's raining cats and dogs out there."

"It's not."

"Yes it is." Speedle confirmed pointing at the window.

"What a timing."

"Movie marathon?"

"As long as we get to watch fast and furious."

"Then we get to watch that brides made dresses program."

"No way!"

"Hey, you got to watch fast and furious."

"And it's our house right Calleigh?"

"Yes, but I also want to watch fast and furious."

"Why don't we watch both and prevent everyone from getting punched in one of the pregnant crazy girl's hormonal behavior?"

"Good idea."

"I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are, and we all agree on that so don't even argue."

"Fine."


	25. can't be angry forever

the next two chapters are dedicated specially to liz, that asked for more, but also for the rest of the readers, because they're not less, and they keep me on writing this fic, thanks guies ( and girls) you rock \o/

* * *

"Now I understand why you asked the medium size Ryan muttered watching Calleigh eat a huge slice of pizza in just a few seconds."

"Hey, like I said, this is my favorite pizza, so half of it is mine."

"I know."

"Just warning."

"o.k."

"hey Calleigh, isn't pizza in the not to eat list?"

"Maybe, but so is ice cream, and I ate it before."

"Cal…"

Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"You called her Cal."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, Calleigh is just too long." Eric defended blushing

"B.s, totally b.s."

"Hey guys?"

"Yes?"

"It stopped raining."

"It must be some kind of signal."

"Yes."

"Guys, it's still raining." Speedle pointed dropping his head.

"Oh."

"My bad."

"Whatever, let's watch the movie."

"Wow, where's your pizza?"

"Ate it."

"Already!?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't ate a thing but Chinese yesterday, you didn't ate a thing for the last weeks."

"Therefore I'm hungry today."

"Wait up a sec, what do you mean she hasn't eaten in weeks."

"I ate."

"Yes Calleigh, very little, even the doctor complained about your weight."

"You have to take care of yourself Cal, and take care of this kid."

"I know." She said a bit surprised at his outburst

"Then why haven't you eaten hum?"

"Aren't you all protective."

"I… it's just that… this might be my kid."

"It is your kid, I'm a hundred percent sure."

"How can you know?"

"Because it was conceived the first time we…"

"It was?"

"You didn't know?"

"I forgot."

"God Eric, you're such a guy."

"What? I forget things."

"You can't forget these kind of things!"

Calleigh laughed making them stare at her.

"What?" she managed between laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your look, you still worrying about the baby…"

"She's crazy."

"I love you, you know that?" Calleigh asked in a death serious tune.

"Cal…"

"Simple answer Eric yes or no, I'm not asking if you love me, I'm pretty sure you don't, but I still love you, do you realize that? Do you notice? Do you know it Eric?"

"I…"

"Calleigh."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said this, forget I ever said a word, I'm going to my room, sorry I ruined your night. She mumbled walking away."

"Dude that was…"

"She was serious."

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Go talk to her Delko, she has something to tell you, and you have a few things to tell her too."

"Cal?"

"Yes."

"Are you crying."

"No."

"You're the worst liar I've met my whole life you know?"

"Yes."

He laid next to her looking at the ceiling like they had done so many times. It brought a smile to his lips.

"I found it hard to believe that you love me. Sorry."

"I know."

"I love you."

"w-what?"

"Yeah, stupid isn't it?"

"Ah…"

"I love you, but you hurt me, big time Calleigh."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry, I doesn't change a thing, but I am."

"Answer me please."

"o.k."

"you say you love me, but you cheated on me."

"That wasn't a question."

"No, it wasn't, what I meant was… how do you expect me to believe you love me after you had sex with someone else, after you betrayed me and you didn't even had the guts to tell me?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I do, I love you, it's stupid, I don't even deserve you."

"Would it help if I told you I cheated on you too?"

"You did? She asked her voice trembling."

"You mad?"

"I cheated on you too right? I have no reason to complain."

"You're stupid Cal."

"Sorry?"

"You're stupid, just because you cheated on someone doesn't mean that if that someone cheats on you it makes it o.k."

"I don't see where you're going."

"I cheated on you, when I say that, do you believe me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You love me, cheating means you don't love me. Unless you lied to me and you don't love me."

"I didn't, I do love you, I really love you. But if that's your answer, I ask, if you say I didn't cheated on you because I love you, then if you cheated on me, you can't love me."

"It's… it's different."

"How so?"

"Never mind, it isn't, just forget it."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I never asked you a thing about it, we never actually talked about our… breakup?"

"I think the term applies."

"We never talked about it."

"No."

"When? Where? Why?"

"A week after the game, the one when I cracked my rib, it was about mid-night."

"Must have hurt hum?"

"It hurt when we did it."

"It hurt." He repeated "Why then?"

"I didn't meant to."

"It's not the first time I hear that."

"It was in his place I think, I've never been in his place before or after so I can't tell for sure."

"You sound like if you had no idea of what you were doing."

"I had, I had a very live idea."

"Why? And don't say you didn't meant to."

"I can't answer that, sorry."

"Why?"

"I just said…"

"No he cut why can't you answer?"

"It's… pride I guess."

"Were you drunk?"

"No! you know how I feel about getting drunk."

"I do, I had to ask."

"I wasn't drugged either, before you ask."

"Then what? You just bumped into which other and were like, oh, you look hot tonight, let's have sex?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then how?"

"Sorry."

"What you can't answer that either?"

"No."

"That's bull shit. You don't want to say, and seriously I don't see a reason why and I don't know why, but speed knows."

"It slid, I didn't meant to tell him, he just… he kept asking, and it came out."

"So, if I keep asking, will you tell me?"

"No, not again, not with you."

"Why? Why Calleigh? Why?"

"Because I know you, and you would do something about it."

"So? Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, it would be."

"So I would react in a bad way, you are too proud to tell me, which means that is something that somehow embarrasses you, and Speed knows."

"Yes."

"Why Joe?"

"It wasn't me who chose the person Eric, be happy that it was just him."

"You could've done it with someone else then?"

"I would rather die to do it, I would rather die to do it again."

"Would you rather die to do it in the first place?"

"Yes."

"And yet you're still alive."

"Yeah, things don't always work the way you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

He stared at her fighting the urge to turn her face at his.

"So let me see if I get it, you didn't want to o it but you did, you still love me and you're hiding whatever it is because you're ashamed of it."

"Yes, that's' pretty much it."

"You know I can make Speedle spill it all out right?"

"I would rather you not to."

"How bad would I react?"

"Pretty bad."

"From one to ten."

"A minimum of 7."

"That is bad."

"Yeah."

"I'll figure it out Cal, I will and when that day comes, I hope I understand all this, and perhaps we can get back together."

"y-you want that?"

"Sure, I miss making love to you, you were great you know? Fucking great Cal."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant, and you were fucking great too. "

"How can you tell, you can't compare."

"No?"

"Well, you got Joe."

"You were the best Eric, really fucking great."

"Yeah. Our bodies tangled, you crying my name, moaning, going over the edge."

"Shut up, I want to get your clothes off right now."

"Do it."

"What?"

"Do it. They say is great."

"I cheated on you, aren't you mad at me anymore?"

"Oh, I am, lot less, but I am."

"So what would be just a good fuck?"

"No, you could be reconciliation sex."

"Shut up, I'm getting tight right now."

Eric rolled over putting his hand inside of her pants and panties, his finger teasing around her clit, hand over her mouth to muffle the moans that she was making.

"Excuse me for a second."

"Eric got up making Calleigh whimper a bit but he smiled winking as he got out of the room."

"Hey guys, can you get out please?"

"What, why?"

"Hum… we wanted to talk privet, and we know you can hear us so…"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're making peace with which other."

"o.k., we're out, take as long as you want, call us as soon as we can get back."

"Thank you."

They rushed out of the house as Eric rushed to Calleigh's room.

"Wow, that was cool."

"Humhm, so, where were we?"

"Naked with you inside of me."

"You wish."

"Fulfill that please."

"One question first."

"Yes?"

"Would I be mad at you or Joe?"

"Joe, definitely Joe."

"What would I do about you?"

"I don't know, hug me I guess, be all protective like always."

He sat again chuckling when Calleigh 's legs surrounded him "_accidently_" gazing between his legs.

"Really subtle."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Can't wait."

"Oh, you'll have to."

"Damn."

"Yeah, damn." He whispered at her hear making her shiver and moan when his fingers went back to where they were left.

"You know Cal, with you pregnant we don't have to be careful, we can get rough, we can get wild, we can get soft, and better of them all, no condom needed."

She swallowed hard pulling him close as the wetness rushed to her core making Eric smile and pull his fingers away chuckling at Calleigh's whimper and pout.

"You really thought I wouldn't have my sweet time?" He said slowly pulling her shirt out raising an eyebrow at her black lace bra.

"This is new."

"I'm getting pregnant boobs, this one is one of the few that still fit me."

He laughed and started to kiss his way down to her lace covered breasts. He reached under her wanting to unhook her bra, and once he found the clasp, with one practiced movement, he got rid of the interfering article of clothing. He slowly worked his tong on each nipple, loving the moans and purrs that escaped Calleigh's lips, her legs pulling him to her. As he moved further south, he kissed a soft trail throw her skin smiling as the Calleigh twitched at his touch pulling him closer and closer as he went south, getting closer to where he wanted him but he decided to torture her a bit longer by pausing at her navel.

"You are so beautiful." he said, loving the soft cries of pleasure she was making in response.

He reached her core again, but didn't touch it. He wanted to tease her before giving to her desire. He proceeded to caress the insides of her thighs traveling all the way to her knee and back with lingering kisses.

"Please." She begged arching her back.

"Cal Cal Cal… pay back, remember?"

"I'm carrying your kid, doesn't that count?"

"No."

"You're mean."

"And you're wet, really wet."

She cried out when his finger touched her again.

"You know, if I remember, your top is 3 right?"

"Three?"

"Yes, three times you got over the edge in one night."

"You count?"

"Oh yeah., and let me tell you this, tonight three won't even be close to the number of times I'll you over the edge tonight."

Just get inside of me already please."

"Nope."

"Er"

She cut the name with another cry when he sucked a bit in her breasts surprised when he felt them harder than usual.

"What?"

"Just that I love your pregnant boobs."

"This is torture."

"Don't I know it."

"You're such a" she was cut again staring to moan as his fingers rubbed her wet and tight core, circling her clit hard driving her loser to the edge.

"f-faster."

He slowed down to a tortuous pace leaning more cover her kissing her lips.

"I'm g-going to…"

"I know babe, c'mon."

"n-no, you inside now."

"Oh no."

She grabbed his bulge making him moan loudly.

"Cal."

"Take them off."

"What?"

"The clothes."

He grinned pulling her pants off and then her underwear.

"You're right, it's easier this way."

She grabbed him tight her fingers sinking on his back as she trembled.

"Eric…"

"Cum, cum to me babe."

She started to answer but when he inserted a tip of his finger inside of her se just lost it and cum hard crying out his name.

"One gone, and I'm not even naked yet." He whispered.

"p-please."

"What?"

"Get your clothes off."

"Nuhum."

"Eric."

He unhooked her legs from him and hugged her putting his head over her bump.


	26. a talk and something more

"What happens after this?"

"w-what?"

"What happens after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I've said that."

"Look at me Cal, look at me and say it, say it so that I can't doubt it."

She grabbed his face putting it right in front of hers and smiled lightly as she said the words.

"I love you Eric, I love you, and if I can't make you understand that than I'm terrible sorry to say that I don't want to keep on doing what we're doing, because I don't want it to be just sex between us, I want us to make love to which other, I don't want to have sex with you."

He nodded putting his head over her bump again.

"Eric?"

"Shh, I think I felt the baby move."

"It was just you, Maxine and Natalia tried earlier and…"

Eric hold up a hand and stood for a few seconds.

"Did you felt that?"

"No. what?"

"It moved! It's moving."

"I can't feel it." Eric said his smile fading a bit.

"The doctor said that you could in a month."

"A month is too long."

"It's too small, I mean, when I said I was feeling it the doctor said that it was just my imagination."

"o.k."

"do you really love me? After all that happened?"

"I think I have to prove it to you."

She gasped when his finger trusted her still tight channel hard.

"You missed me hum?"

"God." She managed crying out an "Eric" when a second finger joined the first starting powerful trusts until she was cumming again pressing her center hard against Eric making him moan and take his clothes off immediately entering her felling the last signs of her orgasm.

"God, you feel so good."

"You're so hard."

"I know."

"It feels great without the condom."

"I know, you're so wet, so hot, so tight."

"You're hot to."

She stopped trembling and he took it as a signal starting a slow pace in and out of her.

"Faster." she moaned.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, I want you to cum with me."

"Well, I don't know if I'll manage that."

She grabbed his buttocks matching his pace making his trusts go deeper crying as she went closer to cum again, this time feeling Eric's body shivering with hers.

"I'm cumming."

She yelled in pleasure as he shot inside of her, the absent of the layer of latex between the bodies making it greater.

"g-god."

She hadn't have time to stop moaning and Eric was already trusting her hard and fast her back arching to him and their pace going wild both moaning loudly cursing when they went over the edge again, both sweating like crazy, legs tangled and speeded breathing.

"Wow."

"Four times Cal."

"I need more."

He got out of her looking at her before traveling to her core his tongue swirling in her clit and then coming back up to her hear.

"Was that o.k.?"

"Hum… it felt good."

"Great."

He repeated the movement down, this time keeping on laving her clit for minutes until he came back up.

"Am I suppose to… do it on you too?"

"Only if you want to,"

"I don't know… I… I…"

Cal, only if you want to, and I don't mind if you don't, it's o.k. this is us making love right? If you don't feel good doing it then don't.

"I don't sorry."

"Why are you apologizing."

"You did it so I should too."

"No, now c'mon, let's get to the fifth time."

"May I…"

"What?"

She touched him slightly making hi shiver.

"Why are you asking? You've done it before."

"o.k."

He moaned as her hands worked up and down on him making him harder, if that was even possible.

"I need you now, I don't want to cum into your hands."

She chuckled hugging him moaning when he got in her in a different angle that usual.

"What?"

"That hurt."

"It did?"

"A bit."

"Sorry."

She shook her head groaning again sighing when Eric shifted his position.

"Sorry."

She moaned when he moved again but this time of bliss as her eyes widened.

"Oh, sweet spot hum?" He whispered pressing harder on her loving her cry of his name.

"Wonder if I get any other new one."

She pushed her hips to his her fingernails digging his back as the movement sent him deeper surprisingly finding what Eric was looking for.

"Oh my, two sweet spots in one trust."

"s-shut up."

He kissed her starting a soft slow pace both teens moaning into which others mouth until the need for air took its toll on breaking the kiss.

"God, you're wetter."

"s-shut up." She repeated between loud moans.

"Cumming already? Isn't it a bit early?"

She shook her head crying out his name for the hundredth time that night.

"Fuck."

Another trust and she was pushing herself hard against him, one more and his flesh turned red from her nails, in again and he could feel the spasms underneath him, out and in again, one more time, and another, after all those hard pushes ad trusts a single soft entry was enough to send them flying, a few more soft trusts prolonging the momentum until they were just too exhausted to stand and dropped Eric rolling so Calleigh would be atop of him.

"Gosh."

"I'm exhausted."

"Join the club."

"She sighed leaning her head on his chest.

"Thank you Eric."

He got out of her carefully, pulling his shirt down her body and the covers over them before saying something.

"Eric?"

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do, thank you for believing me."

"We're o.k. now?"

"I know that you won't trust me like you used to."

"No I won't."

"For me It's o.k., after everything I cannot ask you to trust me, I love you, and I believe that you love me back.

"Cal, a big part of love is trust."

"I know that, I'm confused, I really am."

"Let's start over?"

"From scratch?"

"Well no, we know which other, and we did just made love to which other."

"Yeah, but it's not like if nothing ever happened, and it's not like you fully trust me again, those things are different, we can't go back to where we used to be."

"No, we can't."

So what?"

"first of all, are you mad at me?"

"No, I understand that you really did not intended to cheat on me."

"Thank you."

"What about this, friends."

"No, it won't work sorry Eric, but friends, I mean, we made love with which other, we have a kid on the way, I love you and you love me, friends won't do it sorry."

"I know. So dating? I mean, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Are you willing to give me a second shot?"

"It's your last one."

"I thought I had the right to three shots." She joked.

"No, if you waste the second shot I'm giving you, you don't deserve a third one."

"I know, I'm going to make my best I promise you."

"No more secrets o.k..?

"Except for those two questions I can't answer yes, o.k."

"Damn, and me thinking that I would make you say it." He joked too.

"Oh no mister, I'm not that easy to fool."

Now seriously, not friends, but it's the last shot, we got to work it out, no more secrets deal?

"Deal."

"Now we should get dressed."

"Yeah."

"You can keep the shirt if you want."

"What about you?"

He thought for a bit before putting his clothes on including the shirt and leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just wait a bit."

He returned to a Calleigh with her sweat pants and bra on.

"What, no jeans?"

"They don't fit me."

"Oh, I hear a shopping day coming."

"Sunday?"

"At four."

"I know, you work until 3 and an half, I'll go get you."

"You don't need to."

"I want to, now, where did you go?"

He smiled handing her what he knew that was her favorite t-shirt.

"That's my favorite."

"I know." She putted it on smiling at how well it fit over her bump and went down to her knees like a night tow.

"And what's that?" She asked pointing to the flask in Eric's hand.

"I kept saving the money for the baby, I figured it was easier to keep I all together."

"Good thinking."

She fished the small safe from under her bed and the key from the top of her closet.

"Where did you get that?"

"Aillin, he said that money should be kept in a safe and not in some jelly jar."

"How much do you got there?"

"Almost a thousand, you?"

"900."

"So, together we can't even make 2 thousand."

"This is going to be hard."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, maybe I could get a cheaper house."

"Yeah, but this one already has 2 bedrooms, and it's near the bus stop."

"I know, but it's 2 hundred bucks we pay every month Eric, that would give us an extra hundred or maybe even two if we moved to a cheaper one."

"I'll ask people I know if they got a cheap place they can rent us."

"Eric… it's our problem, we shouldn't ask people."

"Yes Calleigh, I don't like I either, but it's our kid, we're doing this for him."

"Or her."

"Or her."

"o.k."

"o.k. then."

"I'll check the web and newspaper."

"o.k."

"and I'll ask people at the coffee, they must know something. Yeah, I mean, even if it's just a room, we'll use it until the baby is born and then we'll figure it out."

"Yes."

"Hum Cal?"

"Yes?"

"Can we keep us a secret? I just don't want people to ask about it all the time, and then everyone would talk about it and we like to keep our privet life exactly like that privet."

"Sure, I was going to ask that myself."

"o.k."

"o.k."


	27. what happens

"What happens after this?"

"w-what?"

"What happens after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I've said that."

"Look at me Cal, look at me and say it, say it so that I can't doubt it."

She grabbed his face putting it right in front of hers and smiled lightly as she said the words.

"I love you Eric, I love you, and if I can't make you understand that than I'm terrible sorry to say that I don't want to keep on doing what we're doing, because I don't want it to be just sex between us, I want us to make love to which other, I don't want to have sex with you."

He nodded putting his head over her bump again.

"Eric?"

"Shh, I think I felt the baby move."

"It was just you, Maxine and Natalia tried earlier and…"

Eric hold up a hand and stood for a few seconds.

"Did you felt that?"

"No. what?"

"It moved! It's moving."

"I can't feel it." Eric said his smile fading a bit.

"The doctor said that you could in a month."

"A month is too long."

"It's too small, I mean, when I said I was feeling it the doctor said that it was just my imagination."

"o.k."

"do you really love me? After all that happened?"

"I think I have to prove it to you."

She gasped when his finger trusted her still tight channel hard.

"You missed me hum?"

"God." She managed crying out an "Eric" when a second finger joined the first starting powerful trusts until she was cumming again pressing her center hard against Eric making him moan and take his clothes off immediately entering her felling the last signs of her orgasm.

"God, you feel so good."

"You're so hard."

"I know."

"It feels great without the condom."

"I know, you're so wet, so hot, so tight."

"You're hot to."

She stopped trembling and he took it as a signal starting a slow pace in and out of her.

"Faster." she moaned.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, I want you to cum with me."

"Well, I don't know if I'll manage that."

She grabbed his buttocks matching his pace making his trusts go deeper crying as she went closer to cum again, this time feeling Eric's body shivering with hers.

"I'm cumming."

She yelled in pleasure as he shot inside of her, the absent of the layer of latex between the bodies making it greater.

"g-god."

She hadn't have time to stop moaning and Eric was already trusting her hard and fast her back arching to him and their pace going wild both moaning loudly cursing when they went over the edge again, both sweating like crazy, legs tangled and speeded breathing.

"Wow."

"Four times Cal."

"I need more."

He got out of her looking at her before traveling to her core his tongue swirling in her clit and then coming back up to her hear.

"Was that o.k.?"

"Hum… it felt good."

"Great."

He repeated the movement down, this time keeping on laving her clit for minutes until he came back up.

"Am I suppose to… do it on you too?"

"Only if you want to,"

"I don't know… I… I…"

Cal, only if you want to, and I don't mind if you don't, it's o.k. this is us making love right? If you don't feel good doing it then don't.

"I don't sorry."

"Why are you apologizing."

"You did it so I should too."

"No, now c'mon, let's get to the fifth time."

"May I…"

"What?"

She touched him slightly making hi shiver.

"Why are you asking? You've done it before."

"o.k."

He moaned as her hands worked up and down on him making him harder, if that was even possible.

"I need you now, I don't want to cum into your hands."

She chuckled hugging him moaning when he got in her in a different angle that usual.

"What?"

"That hurt."

"It did?"

"A bit."

"Sorry."

She shook her head groaning again sighing when Eric shifted his position.

"Sorry."

She moaned when he moved again but this time of bliss as her eyes widened.

"Oh, sweet spot hum?" He whispered pressing harder on her loving her cry of his name.

"Wonder if I get any other new one."

She pushed her hips to his her fingernails digging his back as the movement sent him deeper surprisingly finding what Eric was looking for.

"Oh my, two sweet spots in one trust."

"s-shut up."

He kissed her starting a soft slow pace both teens moaning into which others mouth until the need for air took its toll on breaking the kiss.

"God, you're wetter."

"s-shut up." She repeated between loud moans.

"Cumming already? Isn't it a bit early?"

She shook her head crying out his name for the hundredth time that night.

"Fuck."

Another trust and she was pushing herself hard against him, one more and his flesh turned red from her nails, in again and he could feel the spasms underneath him, out and in again, one more time, and another, after all those hard pushes ad trusts a single soft entry was enough to send them flying, a few more soft trusts prolonging the momentum until they were just too exhausted to stand and dropped Eric rolling so Calleigh would be atop of him.

"Gosh."

"I'm exhausted."

"Join the club."

"She sighed leaning her head on his chest.

"Thank you Eric."

He got out of her carefully, pulling his shirt down her body and the covers over them before saying something.

"Eric?"

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do, thank you for believing me."

"We're o.k. now?"

"I know that you won't trust me like you used to."

"No I won't."

"For me It's o.k., after everything I cannot ask you to trust me, I love you, and I believe that you love me back.

"Cal, a big part of love is trust."

"I know that, I'm confused, I really am."

"Let's start over?"

"From scratch?"

"Well no, we know which other, and we did just made love to which other."

"Yeah, but it's not like if nothing ever happened, and it's not like you fully trust me again, those things are different, we can't go back to where we used to be."

"No, we can't."

So what?"

"first of all, are you mad at me?"

"No, I understand that you really did not intended to cheat on me."

"Thank you."

"What about this, friends."

"No, it won't work sorry Eric, but friends, I mean, we made love with which other, we have a kid on the way, I love you and you love me, friends won't do it sorry."

"I know. So dating? I mean, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Are you willing to give me a second shot?"

"It's your last one."

"I thought I had the right to three shots." She joked.

"No, if you waste the second shot I'm giving you, you don't deserve a third one."

"I know, I'm going to make my best I promise you."

"No more secrets o.k..?

"Except for those two questions I can't answer yes, o.k."

"Damn, and me thinking that I would make you say it." He joked too.

"Oh no mister, I'm not that easy to fool."

Now seriously, not friends, but it's the last shot, we got to work it out, no more secrets deal?

"Deal."

"Now we should get dressed."

"Yeah."

"You can keep the shirt if you want."

"What about you?"

He thought for a bit before putting his clothes on including the shirt and leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just wait a bit."

He returned to a Calleigh with her sweat pants and bra on.

"What, no jeans?"

"They don't fit me."

"Oh, I hear a shopping day coming."

"Sunday?"

"At four."

"I know, you work until 3 and a half, I'll go get you."

"You don't need to."

"I want to, now, where did you go?"

He smiled handing her what he knew that was her favorite t-shirt.

"That's my favorite."

"I know." She putted it on smiling at how well it fit over her bump and went down to her knees like a night tow.

"And what's that?" She asked pointing to the flask in Eric's hand.

"I kept saving the money for the baby, I figured it was easier to keep I all together."

"Good thinking."

She fished the small safe from under her bed and the key from the top of her closet.

"Where did you get that?"

"Aillin, he said that money should be kept in a safe and not in some jelly jar."

"How much do you got there?"

"Almost a thousand, you?"

"900."

"So, together we can't even make 2 thousand."

"This is going to be hard."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, maybe I could get a cheaper house."

"Yeah, but this one already has 2 bedrooms, and it's near the bus stop."

"I know, but it's 2 hundred bucks we pay every month Eric, that would give us an extra hundred or maybe even two if we moved to a cheaper one."

"I'll ask people I know if they got a cheap place they can rent us."

"Eric… it's our problem, we shouldn't ask people."

"Yes Calleigh, I don't like it either, but it's our kid, we're doing this for him."

"Or her."

"Or her."

"o.k."

"o.k. then."

"I'll check the web and newspaper."

"o.k."

"And I'll ask people at the coffee, they must know something. Yeah, I mean, even if it's just a room, we'll use it until the baby is born and then we'll figure it out."

"Yes."

"Hum Cal?"

"Yes?"

"Can we keep us a secret? I just don't want people to ask about it all the time, and then everyone would talk about it and we like to keep our privet life exactly like that privet."

"Sure, I was going to ask that myself."

"o.k."

"o.k."


	28. Caine's diner, what can I get you?

"What's with you today Delko?" A 20 year old co-worker asked.

"Me and Cal are back."

"I thought she had cheated on you."

"Long story, but we're back!" Eric yelled swirling.

"Stop, you look like a girl."

"Whatever, I got to hurry this up."

"Why?"

"I need to go check on her."

"Like the old times hum?" the man teased chuckling.

"Yep."

"May I go?"

"Hum?"

"May I go with you, you talk about her all the time so I want to meet her."

"Sure."

"I won't stay long don't worry."

"She's working anyway so."

"She working on what?"

"Waitressing in a coffee down town."

"Hum."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey there."

Calleigh's smile widened as he sat in the table near to the counter and walked to him.

"Hey!"

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"This is Adam, I work with him."

"Oh, nice to know you."

"You too, this kid spends the whole time talking about you."

Calleigh blushed a bit walking away when Horatio called her.

"Yes?"

"You make a break, have dinner with him."

"No, it's my work time and…"

"And I'm your boss, so sit and relax, you're pregnant, you can't walk too much."

"I'm only 3 and half months."

"I don't care."

"O.k."

"C'mon, I'll go serve you in a second."

"What? No, don't mind, Eric has a sandwich with him."

"I've noticed, but sandwich is not a good food, so sit, Alex made something for you."

"She did?"

"Yes, she said if she saw you two feeding on sandwiches much longer she would get crazy so she made you food."

"She didn't have to."

"But she did."

"I got to thank her, and thank you."

"Why are you still standing here?" Horatio asked simply.

"Going going."

"What's up?"

"I have a break and Alex got us dinner."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Humhm."

"How's the baby?" Eric asked planting a hand over her bump.

"Behaving."

"No moving yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I hum… I have an appointment tomorrow."

"I know." he smiled.

"Do you want to come?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't let me."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't cooked, don't thank me."

Calleigh smiled thanking Eric when he put the food in her plate.

"Thank you."

"Just eat, you need it."

"Well, I need to go now, by Delko, Calleigh, it was a pleasure."

"My pleasure."

"O.k. see you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Hum… why's your mum here?"

"What?" He twisted on his place waving when he spotted his mum.

"Hey there, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"No, because you know Cal works here and I check up on her so, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted a new place to have dinner."

"Isa?"

"I have nothing to do with this."

Eric squinted but moved to the side.

"Sit please."

Isabella took the sit next to Eric which forced Carmen to sit next to Calleigh.

"Hello Mrs. Delko."

Save it, I just came to try the food."

"Mum."

"So Calleigh, how's the baby doing?"

"Fine, the doctor said that it's getting big, that's a good thing."

"Not when you're giving birth." Isa laughed.

"I suppose not." She chuckled.

"Ma'am, miss, good night, what can I get you?"

"Hum, do you have a burger?"

"In the plate or in the bun?"

"Plate."

"And to drink?"

"A beer."

"Coming right now. What about you Ma'am?"

"The same please, but with red wine."

"Sure."

"Where's dad?" Eric asked.

"He's at some friend's birthday."

"Hum."

"Yeah."

The table came silent and Calleigh sipped her orange juice nervously.

"So hum… how's the café doing?"Eric asked trying to break the ice.

"Good. How's the swimming going?" Isabela answered smiling a bit.

"I'm trying to get a scholarship, it's going good so far."

"A scholarship hum?"

"Yeah, it would save the money we would pay for college."

"Yes, it's a good idea."

"Thank you."

"What about you Calleigh? Also trying for a scholar ship?"

"Yes, I got to make a project to physics and a research for chemistry, they'll see the results and decide on that."

"Good, how much do you have?"

"Oh, I got until the next year."

"They must be waiting for some big projects hum?"

"Yeah pretty much, that means that I have to work hard."

"Any ideas 'till now?"

"For physic's yes, for chemistry not so much."

"You got to start thinking harder."

"I know, but there are so many things."

"Can't you do something that evolves both?"

"Yes, but I think that they would give more points for different things."

"Maybe."

"Here's your food." Horatio interrupted setting the plates in the table.

"Thank you very much."

"I'm done H, if you want me to get back to work just say and I'll be right there."

"No need, I managed this place for a few years, I can take it a couple hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes don't worry."

"Hum, I got the free night Cal." Eric announced smiling.

"You do?!"

"Yes, it's raining a lot so we can't do a thing."

"I see."

"Humhm."

"What are you thinking about doing tonight hum lovebirds?" Isa teased biting on her meat.

"Nothing." they answered in choir.

"Sure not." Isa teased.

"Shut up would you."

"Of course not, you're my little brother, it's my duty o tease you."

"Stop it kids." Carmen cut in a strict tune.

"Yes mum."

"So, you got any baby things already?" Isa asked.

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No, we wanted to ask you something Isa."

"What?"

"Do you have a room we can use for a while?" Calleigh asked quietly blushing a bit

"What for?"

"We need money, and not paying a rent would be quite helpful."

"Hum, we do have a room free, I'll ask Damon about it."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"You got some nerves hum?" Carmen accused.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"First you embarrass our family, you ruin my son's future and then you come asking for a free room?"

"Mum enough!" Eric spat.

"I…"

"They aren't embarrassing me, or Mari, or Estela, you're the only one who has a grudge against this, and I don't get why." Isabella stated.

"Because they're just kids, I'm sorry if I want the best for my son."

"This is it, would you rather them not to have this kid?"

"I would rather them not to have to have to think about having a kid at all."

"Well we can't do that now, sorry."

"You think I don't know that?! I don't want you to have a kid with a kid who doesn't even know what it is to be a mother because no one has ever been a mother to her! I don't want you to have a kid with someone who got knocked up a couple months after you started dating, in fact, she being knocked up after 4 months of dating means one thing and I think you know what."

"Mum!"

"C'mon Eric, what were you expecting?! She didn't had an education, do you really think that you'll have this kid and you'll live happy ever after and she won't get sick of you and stop loving you?! Actually, she doesn't even loves you now!"

"ENOUGH!" Eric shouted getting up ignoring the looks.

"Eric please sit down." Isabella said.

"That's enough."

"I didn't said half of what I had to say."

"Shut up, just shut up."

Calleigh got up running to the bathroom with Isabella and Eric running after her.

"Cal?!"

"Calleigh are you o.k.?"

"Go away." She muttered.

Isa sighed getting in the bathroom.

"Calleigh…"

"Go away please."

"She didn't mean that."

"Yes she did."

"No, she did not, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine."

She shook her head when Calleigh turned to the toiled throwing up again.

"Hey, hey, relax o.k., it will get better if you relax."

"How can you know?"

"I know o.k."

"Can you leave now?"

"No. listen to me, what my mum said was bull shit, all of it, you'll be a great mother, and we all know you love Eric."

"I cheated on him." Calleigh said.

"What?"

"I cheated on him, I didn't mean to, but I did."

"What the fuck Calleigh?"

"You still believe I love him hum?! You still believe that after I ruined our lives!?"

"Calleigh, shut up, shut up right now, you don't know what you're talking about so shut the fuck up."

The girl stared at the elder woman speechless.

"w-what?"

"Relax, the sickness will get better."

"Isabella."

"You're just kids, and you're right, this baby it's hard, it's really hard, you have to work, you have to give up on things, you have to ask people for help even if you don't want to because there's not a choice, but this baby doesn't mean that you ruined your lives, it just means that it will be a bit harder, but you'll see that it's also happier, I mean… Eric's smile, I have never saw that smile on him, and I know that he loves you, and he loves the baby you're caring, and he'll try everything he can to keep you safe."

"I know. I want to keep the baby safe too, I want to keep Eric safe too."

"I know, that's why I don't buy you cheating on him, besides, you're together again so that means he forgave you."

"I thought he hadn't told anyone about that."

"He didn't, my mum would go ballistic if she knew."

"More that she is now?"

"Way more."

"Why is she so pissed?"

"She knows how hard it is to have a kid when you have no money or solid job, she wants the best for Eric, and for you."

"She hates me."

"She does not, if you got to wait that much she'll be all happy and cheering once that baby is born, she can't resist her nietos."

"So I've noticed."

"It's a pain in the ass when you deny them something and they just start saying "I'll ask abuela and she'll let me!""

Calleigh laughed a bit.

"Your stomach better?"

"Yes, thank you a lot."

"Anytime, and Calleigh, I don't think that your parents have a thing to do with you, the fact that your mother was like she was just makes you be a greater mum because you know what you don't want to be like."

"y-you know about…" she stammered.

"yes."

"Who told you?"

"No one, I overheard my mum and dad talking about it one day."

"Oh."

"Don't you think that that will serve as excuse if you screw up."

"I don't."

"And don't think I pity you, you're still the same crazy kid that dates my baby brother."

"Thank you."

"Just get out of here, case you haven't noticed it's a bathroom."

"I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Mum, you talk like that about Calleigh again and our relationship is cut, you don't even get the chance to see the baby."

"Eric, c'mon."

"Eric…"

"It's just a warning, it's you who decides what to do now.

"Mrs. Delko, I'm not saying sorry for being pregnant, and I'm not saying sorry for ruining our lives either, because I don't think that that's what's happening now, but I really am sorry that I'm causing all the fights between you and Eric, I never meant for it to happen, I'm sorry."

The woman huffed and left the dinner with no other word.

"Sorry." Calleigh mumbled.

"It was not your fault."

"Still."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you, I hum… I got to work, sorry."

"Stop saying sorry."

"o.k. o.k." she laughed getting to the client that had just arrived.

"Good night, welcome to Caine's diner, what can I get you?"

Good night, I… just a soda please."

Will be right back!"

"Hey kid!"

"Hi Frank! The usual?"

"You know it."

"Coming right away."

"The woman that had just been attended by Calleigh was looking at them in disbelief."

"What's up with the lady?"

"Don't know."

"Who's that woman with Eric?"

"His sister, he doesn't work for the next couple hours so he's staying here."

"Hum, why aren't you with him?"

"I'm at work Frank."

"Good point, I think she's checking up on you." He added looking at the woman again in time to see her turn away.

"I don't know her, at least if I do I don't remember."

"Hum, how's the baby by the way?"

"o.k., the doctor said that it was perfectly healthy and it's too shy to let us know the sex, but maybe in the next appointment she could tell us."

"Good."

"Humhm."

"So, you and Eric together again?"

"How did you know we had been… apart?"

"He didn't show up for a month, and you looked terrible."

"Wow, thank you Frank." Calleigh joked.

"C'mon, go get the food."

"Hey, you started this conversation."

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"Well, you continued it."

"Fine, let me go before H fires me."

"Yeah."


	29. Chapter 29

"What happens after this?"

"w-what?"

"What happens after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I've said that."

"Look at me Cal, look at me and say it, say it so that I can't doubt it."

She grabbed his face putting it right in front of hers and smiled lightly as she said the words.

"I love you Eric, I love you, and if I can't make you understand that than I'm terrible sorry to say that I don't want to keep on doing what we're doing, because I don't want it to be just sex between us, I want us to make love to which other, I don't want to have sex with you."

He nodded putting his head over her bump again.

"Eric?"

"Shh, I think I felt the baby move."

"It was just you, Maxine and Natalia tried earlier and…"

Eric hold up a hand and stood for a few seconds.

"Did you felt that?"

"No. what?"

"It moved! It's moving."

"I can't feel it." Eric said his smile fading a bit.

"The doctor said that you could in a month."

"A month is too long."

"It's too small, I mean, when I said I was feeling it the doctor said that it was just my imagination."

"o.k."

"do you really love me? After all that happened?"

"I think I have to prove it to you."

She gasped when his finger trusted her still tight channel hard.

"You missed me hum?"

"God." She managed crying out an "Eric" when a second finger joined the first starting powerful trusts until she was cumming again pressing her center hard against Eric making him moan and take his clothes off immediately entering her felling the last signs of her orgasm.

"God, you feel so good."

"You're so hard."

"I know."

"It feels great without the condom."

"I know, you're so wet, so hot, so tight."

"You're hot to."

She stopped trembling and he took it as a signal starting a slow pace in and out of her.

"Faster." she moaned.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, I want you to cum with me."

"Well, I don't know if I'll manage that."

She grabbed his buttocks matching his pace making his trusts go deeper crying as she went closer to cum again, this time feeling Eric's body shivering with hers.

"I'm cumming."

She yelled in pleasure as he shot inside of her, the absent of the layer of latex between the bodies making it greater.

"g-god."

She hadn't have time to stop moaning and Eric was already trusting her hard and fast her back arching to him and their pace going wild both moaning loudly cursing when they went over the edge again, both sweating like crazy, legs tangled and speeded breathing.

"Wow."

"Four times Cal."

"I need more."

He got out of her looking at her before traveling to her core his tongue swirling in her clit and then coming back up to her hear.

"Was that o.k.?"

"Hum… it felt good."

"Great."

He repeated the movement down, this time keeping on laving her clit for minutes until he came back up.

"Am I suppose to… do it on you too?"

"Only if you want to,"

"I don't know… I… I…"

Cal, only if you want to, and I don't mind if you don't, it's o.k. this is us making love right? If you don't feel good doing it then don't.

"I don't sorry."

"Why are you apologizing."

"You did it so I should too."

"No, now c'mon, let's get to the fifth time."

"May I…"

"What?"

She touched him slightly making hi shiver.

"Why are you asking? You've done it before."

"o.k."

He moaned as her hands worked up and down on him making him harder, if that was even possible.

"I need you now, I don't want to cum into your hands."

She chuckled hugging him moaning when he got in her in a different angle that usual.

"What?"

"That hurt."

"It did?"

"A bit."

"Sorry."

She shook her head groaning again sighing when Eric shifted his position.

"Sorry."

She moaned when he moved again but this time of bliss as her eyes widened.

"Oh, sweet spot hum?" He whispered pressing harder on her loving her cry of his name.

"Wonder if I get any other new one."

She pushed her hips to his her fingernails digging his back as the movement sent him deeper surprisingly finding what Eric was looking for.

"Oh my, two sweet spots in one trust."

"s-shut up."

He kissed her starting a soft slow pace both teens moaning into which others mouth until the need for air took its toll on breaking the kiss.

"God, you're wetter."

"s-shut up." She repeated between loud moans.

"Cumming already? Isn't it a bit early?"

She shook her head crying out his name for the hundredth time that night.

"Fuck."

Another trust and she was pushing herself hard against him, one more and his flesh turned red from her nails, in again and he could feel the spasms underneath him, out and in again, one more time, and another, after all those hard pushes ad trusts a single soft entry was enough to send them flying, a few more soft trusts prolonging the momentum until they were just too exhausted to stand and dropped Eric rolling so Calleigh would be atop of him.

"Gosh."

"I'm exhausted."

"Join the club."

"She sighed leaning her head on his chest.

"Thank you Eric."

He got out of her carefully, pulling his shirt down her body and the covers over them before saying something.

"Eric?"

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do, thank you for believing me."

"We're o.k. now?"

"I know that you won't trust me like you used to."

"No I won't."

"For me It's o.k., after everything I cannot ask you to trust me, I love you, and I believe that you love me back.

"Cal, a big part of love is trust."

"I know that, I'm confused, I really am."

"Let's start over?"

"From scratch?"

"Well no, we know which other, and we did just made love to which other."

"Yeah, but it's not like if nothing ever happened, and it's not like you fully trust me again, those things are different, we can't go back to where we used to be."

"No, we can't."

So what?"

"first of all, are you mad at me?"

"No, I understand that you really did not intended to cheat on me."

"Thank you."

"What about this, friends."

"No, it won't work sorry Eric, but friends, I mean, we made love with which other, we have a kid on the way, I love you and you love me, friends won't do it sorry."

"I know. So dating? I mean, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Are you willing to give me a second shot?"

"It's your last one."

"I thought I had the right to three shots." She joked.

"No, if you waste the second shot I'm giving you, you don't deserve a third one."

"I know, I'm going to make my best I promise you."

"No more secrets o.k..?

"Except for those two questions I can't answer yes, o.k."

"Damn, and me thinking that I would make you say it." He joked too.

"Oh no mister, I'm not that easy to fool."

Now seriously, not friends, but it's the last shot, we got to work it out, no more secrets deal?

"Deal."

"Now we should get dressed."

"Yeah."

"You can keep the shirt if you want."

"What about you?"

He thought for a bit before putting his clothes on including the shirt and leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just wait a bit."

He returned to a Calleigh with her sweat pants and bra on.

"What, no jeans?"

"They don't fit me."

"Oh, I hear a shopping day coming."

"Sunday?"

"At four."

"I know, you work until 3 and a half, I'll go get you."

"You don't need to."

"I want to, now, where did you go?"

He smiled handing her what he knew that was her favorite t-shirt.

"That's my favorite."

"I know." She putted it on smiling at how well it fit over her bump and went down to her knees like a night tow.

"And what's that?" She asked pointing to the flask in Eric's hand.

"I kept saving the money for the baby, I figured it was easier to keep I all together."

"Good thinking."

She fished the small safe from under her bed and the key from the top of her closet.

"Where did you get that?"

"Aillin, he said that money should be kept in a safe and not in some jelly jar."

"How much do you got there?"

"Almost a thousand, you?"

"900."

"So, together we can't even make 2 thousand."

"This is going to be hard."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking, maybe I could get a cheaper house."

"Yeah, but this one already has 2 bedrooms, and it's near the bus stop."

"I know, but it's 2 hundred bucks we pay every month Eric, that would give us an extra hundred or maybe even two if we moved to a cheaper one."

"I'll ask people I know if they got a cheap place they can rent us."

"Eric… it's our problem, we shouldn't ask people."

"Yes Calleigh, I don't like it either, but it's our kid, we're doing this for him."

"Or her."

"Or her."

"o.k."

"o.k. then."

"I'll check the web and newspaper."

"o.k."

"And I'll ask people at the coffee, they must know something. Yeah, I mean, even if it's just a room, we'll use it until the baby is born and then we'll figure it out."

"Yes."

"Hum Cal?"

"Yes?"

"Can we keep us a secret? I just don't want people to ask about it all the time, and then everyone would talk about it and we like to keep our privet life exactly like that privet."

"Sure, I was going to ask that myself."

"o.k."

"o.k."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's with you today Delko?" A 20 year old co-worker asked.

"Me and Cal are back."

"I thought she had cheated on you."

"Long story, but we're back!" He yelled swirling.

"Stop, you look like a girl."

"Whatever, I got to hurry this up."

"Why?"

"I need to go check on her."

"Like the old times hum?"

"Yep."

"May I go?"

"Hum?"

"May I go with you, you talk about her all the time so I want to meet her."

"Sure."

"I won't stay long don't worry."

"She's working anyway so."

"She working on what?"

"Waitressing in a coffee down town."

"Hum."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey there."

Calleigh's smile widened as he sat in the table near to the counter and walked to him.

"Hey!"

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"This is Adam, I work with him."

"Oh, nice to know you."

"You too, this kid spends the whole time talking about you."

Calleigh blushed a bit walking away when Horatio called her.

"Yes?"

"You make a break, have dinner with him."

"No, it's my work time and…"

"And I'm your boss, so sit and relax, you're pregnant, you can't walk too much."

"I'm only 3 and half months."

"I don't care."

"O.k."

"C'mon, I'll go serve you in a second."

"What? No, don't mind, Eric has a sandwich with him."

"I've noticed, but sandwich is not a good food, so sit, Alex made something for you."

"She did?"

"Yes, she said if she saw you two feeding on sandwiches much longer she would get crazy so she made you food."

"She didn't have to."

"But she did."

"I got to thank her, and thank you."

"Why are you still standing here?" Horatio asked simply.

"Going going."

"What's up?"

"I have a break and Alex got us dinner."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Humhm."

"How's the baby?" Eric asked planting a hand over her bump.

"Behaving."

"No moving yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I hum… I have an appointment tomorrow."

"I know." he smiled.

"Do you want to come?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't let me."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't cooked, don't thank me."

Calleigh smiled thanking Eric when he put the food in her plate.

"Thank you."

"Just eat, you need it."

"Well, I need to go now, by Delko, Calleigh, it was a pleasure."

"My pleasure."

"O.k. see you."

"See you tomorrow."

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Hum… why's your mum here?"

"What?" He twisted on his place waving when he spotted his mum.

"Hey there, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"No, because you know Cal works here and I check up on her so, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted a new place to have dinner."

"Isa?"

"I have nothing to do with this."

Eric squinted but moved to the side.

"Sit please."

Isabella took the sit next to Eric which forced Carmen to sit next to Calleigh.

"Hello Mrs. Delko."

"Save it, I just came to try the food."

"Mum."


	30. Chapter 30

"So Calleigh, how's the baby doing?"

"Fine, the doctor said that it's getting big, that's a good thing."

"Not when you're giving birth." Isa laughed.

"I suppose not." She chuckled.

"Ma'am, miss, good night, what can I get you?"

"Hum, do you have a burger?"

"In the plate or in the bun?"

"Plate."

"And to drink?"

"A beer."

"Coming right now. What about you Ma'am?"

"The same please, but with red wine."

"Sure."

"Where's dad?" Eric asked.

"He's at some friend's birthday."

"Hum."

"Yeah."

The table came silent and Calleigh sipped her orange juice nervously.

"So hum… how's the café doing?"

"Good. How's the swimming going?"

"I'm trying to get a scholarship, it's going good so far."

"A scholarship hum?"

"Yeah, it would save the money we would pay for college."

"Yes, it's a good idea."

"Thank you."

"What about you Calleigh? Also trying for a scholar ship?"

"Yes, I got to make a project to physics and a research for chemistry, they'll see the results and decide on that."

"Good, how much do you have?"

"Oh, I got until the next year."

"They must be waiting for some big projects hum?"

"Yeah pretty much, that means that I have to work hard."

"Any ideas 'till now?"

"For physic's yes, for chemistry not so much."

"You got to start thinking harder."

"I know, but there are so many things."

"Can't you do something that evolves both?"

"Yes, but I think that they would give more points for different things."

"Maybe."

"Here's your food."

"Thank you very much."

"I'm done H, if you want me to get back to work just say and I'll be right there."

"No need, I managed this place for a few years, I can take it a couple hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes don't worry."

"Hum, I got the free night Cal."

"You do?!"

"Yes, it's raining a lot so we can't do a thing."

"I see."

"Humhm."

"What are you thinking about doing tonight hum lovebirds?"

"Nothing." they answered in choir.

"Sure not." Isa teased.

"Shut up would you."

"Of course not, you're my little brother, it's my duty o tease you."

"Stop it kids."

"Yes mum."

"So, you got any baby things already?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No, we wanted to ask you something Isa."

"What?"

"Do you have a room we can use for a while?"

"What for?"

"We need money, and not paying a rent would be quite helpful." Calleigh said embarrassed.

"Hum, we do have a room free, I'll ask Damon about it."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

"You got some nerves hum?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"First you embarrass our family, you ruin my son's future and then you come asking for a free room?"

"Mum enough!"

"I…"

"They aren't embarrassing me, or Mari, or Estela, you're the only one who has a grudge against this, and I don't get why."

"Because they're just kids, I'm sorry if I want the best for my son."

"This is it, would you rather them not to have this kid?"

"I would rather them not to have to have to think about having a kid at all."

"Well we can't do that now, sorry."

"You think I don't know that?! I don't want you to have a kid with a kid who doesn't even know what it is to be a mother because no one has ever been a mother to her! I don't want you to have a kid with someone who got knocked up a couple months after you started dating, in fact, she being knocked up after 4 months of dating means one thing and I think you know what."

"Mum!"

"C'mon Eric, what were you expecting?! She didn't had an education, do you really think that you'll have this kid and you'll live happy ever after and she won't get sick of you and stop loving you?! Actually, she doesn't even loves you now!"

"ENOUGH!" Eric shouted getting up ignoring the looks.

"Eric please sit down." Isabella said.

"That's enough."

"I didn't said half of what I had to say."

"Shut up, just shut up."

Calleigh got up running to the bathroom with Isabella and Eric running after her.

"Cal?!

"Calleigh are you o.k.?"

"Go away."

"Isa sighed getting in the bathroom.

"Calleigh…"

"Go away please."

"She didn't mean that."

"Yes she did."

"No, she did not, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine."

She shook her head when Calleigh turned to the toiled throwing up again.

"Hey, hey, relax o.k., it will get better if you relax."

"How can you know?"

"I know o.k."

"Can you leave now?"

"No. listen to me, what my mum said was bull shit, all of it, you'll be a great mother, and we all know you love Eric."

"I cheated on him."

"What?"

"I cheated on him, I didn't mean to, but I did."

"What the fuck Calleigh?"

"You still believe I love him hum?! You still believe that after I ruined our lives!?"

"Calleigh, shut up, shut up right now, you don't know what you're talking about so shut the fuck up."

The girl stared at the elder woman speechless.

"w-what?"

"Relax, the sickness will get better."

"Isabella."

"You're just kids, and you're right, this baby it's hard, it's really hard, you have to work, you have to give up on things, you have to ask people for help even if you don't want to because there's not a choice, but this baby doesn't mean that you ruined your lives, it just means that it will be a bit harder, but you'll see that it's also happier, I mean… Eric's smile, I have never saw that smile on him, and I know that he loves you, and he loves the baby you're caring, and he'll try everything he can to keep you safe."

"I know. I want to keep the baby safe too, I want to keep Eric safe too."

"I know, that's why I don't buy you cheating on him, besides, you're together again so that means he forgave you."

"I thought he hadn't told anyone about that."

"He didn't, my mum would go ballistic if she knew."

"More that she is now?"

"Way more."

"Why is she so pissed?"

"She knows how hard it is to have a kid when you have no money or solid job, she wants the best for Eric, and for you."

"She hates me."

"She does not, if you got to wait that much she'll be all happy and cheering once that baby is born, she can't resist her nietos."

"So I've noticed."

"It's a pain in the ass when you deny them something and they just start saying "I'll ask abuela and she'll let me!""

Calleigh laughed a bit.

"Your stomach better?"

"Yes, thank you a lot."

"Anytime, and Calleigh, I don't think that your parents have a thing to do with you, the fact that your mother was like she was just makes you be a greater mum because you know what you don't want to be like."

"y-you know about…"

"yes."

"Who told you?"

"No one, I overheard my mum and dad talking about it one day."

"Oh."

"Don't you think that that will serve as excuse if you screw up."

"I don't."

"And don't think I pity you, you're still the same crazy kid that dates my baby brother."

"Thank you."

"Just get out of here, case you haven't noticed it's a bathroom."

"I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mum, you talk like that about Calleigh again and our relationship is cut, you don't even get the chance to see the baby."

"Eric, c'mon."

"Eric…"

"It's just a warning, it's you who decides what to do now."

"Mrs. Delko, I'm not saying sorry for being pregnant, and I'm not saying sorry for ruining our lives either, because I don't think that that's what's happening now, but I really am sorry that I'm causing all the fights between you and Eric, I never meant for it to happen, I'm sorry."

The woman huffed and left the dinner with no other word.

"Sorry." Calleigh mumbled.

"It was not your fault."

"Still."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you, I hum… I got to work, sorry."

"Stop saying sorry."

"o.k. o.k." she laughed getting to the client that had just arrived.

"Good night, welcome to Caine's diner, what can I get you?"

"Good night, I… just a soda please."

"Will be right back!"

"Hey kid!"

"Hi Frank! The usual?"

"You know it."

"Coming right away."

The woman that had just be attended by Calleigh was looking at them in disbelief.

"What's up with the lady?"

"Don't know."

"Who's that woman with Eric?"

"His sister, he doesn't work for the next couple hours so he's staying here."

"Hum, why aren't you with him?"

"I'm at work Frank."

"Good point, I think she 's checking up on you." He added looking at the woman again in time to see her turn away.

"I don't know her, at least if I do I don't remember."

"Hum, how's the baby by the way?"

"o.k., the doctor said that it was perfectly healthy and it's too shy to let us know the sex, but maybe in the next appointment she could tell us."

"Good."

"Humhm."

"So, you and Eric together again?"

"How did you know we had been… apart?"

"He didn't show up for a month, and you looked terrible.

"Wow, thank you Frank." Calleigh joked.

"C'mon, go get the food."

"Hey, you started this conversation."

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"Well, you continued it."

"Fine, let me go before H fires me."

"Yeah."


	31. Chapter 31

"Calleigh, may I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, I… I'm really sorry about the argument today."

"It's o.k., people fight sometimes."

"But they shouldn't at work."

"Calleigh, I noticed you felt sick today, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah."

"o.k. you don't have to tell me, it's privet I understand but…"

"Eric's mum hates that I'm pregnant, that's it, everyone does so it's not a big deal."

"Calleigh…"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired, so may I go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nat?"

"Better that someone has died."

"Are you home?"

"No, why?"

"I forgot my wallet at your place."

"Then go get it, why did you even call me?"

"I don't know."

"Then hung up."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Delko, let us have fun."

"Hey Wolfe."

"Unless you want to hear us making sex you better turn this thing off."

"o.k."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eric knocked smiling when a sleepy Calleigh dressed in his shirt and shorts opened the door for him.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"may I get in?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled moving to the side.

"Sorry to wake you up."

"It's o.k."

He sat in the couch with Calleigh next to him leaning on his embrace.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"What my mum said today…"

"Yeah, Eric, I don't want to cause any fights in your family."

"Don't worry Cal, you aren't."

"Really Eric, you and your mum are mad at which other and… "

"We'll be fine it's just for a short time Cal, I promise you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"o.k."

"when are Maella and Aillin coming back?"

"I don't know, they went to the wedding and then they Called and said that they were taking care of a few things and that it was a surprise, but they were going to call me tomorrow."

"o.k."

Why do you ask?"

Just wondering."

"Hum."

You're exhausted aren't you?

Just a bit.

C'mon, I'll take you to bed.

I can walk thank you.

I know you can, and speaking of which, isn't your bump a bit small? Is that normal?

I don't know, I was going to ask the doctor tomorrow.

Hum, I hope it's nothing.

Me too.

I got to go, but if you want to I can come after work.

You would do that?

Yes.

I'd like it, thank you.

Anytime.

He kissed Calleigh's head with a large smile.

'night Cal, 'night baby.

-…...-….-…..-…-….

Miss Duquesne, the principal wants to talk to you. The woman said making Calleigh change a surprised look with Eric, Speedle and Maxine.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"I would love if you came today."

The girl blushed following the woman to the principal's office knocking at the door when she got there.

"Come in."

Calleigh got in nervously looking around.

"Miss Duquesne, please take a sit."

"Yes sir." she said sitting.

"I called you here because I'm concerned about something."

"Yes?"

"Indeed, it has come to my hears that you were pregnant."

"It has?"

"First as gossips, but then your teachers commented it too."

"I see.

"You need to know that this school has zero tolerance in that matter."

"o.k."

"What I mean miss Duquesne is, first, are you pregnant?"

"Yes. she mumbled not bothering to lie."

"Is the father a student of this school?"

"Calleigh exited but opted for lying."

"No, he's not."

"Good. I have to tell you, this isn't the first time that I lead with a student being pregnant, but your record, the grades, it's amazing, it's a shame that I have to expel you."

"e-expel?"

"Yes."

"But sir-"

"No but it's like I said, your record is indeed amazing, and you would be a great student to have here, but the bad image that it gives, and the example…"

"Please sir, I need to get a scholarship."

"You cannot come to the classes."

"Sir, could I at least do the exams? Evaluate me with what you have until now, do as you want but please, the scholarship is mostly based in my exams so please, let me do them."

"Well, your grades are excellent, and your teachers say you don't cause any trouble, your mostly quiet, do your homework and some more exercises.

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do, I'll call you here as soon as I know."

"Thank you sir, thank you so much."

"Just out of curiosity, how far are you in the pregnancy?"

"3 and half months."

"Do you have a job?"

"Part-time, waitressing."

"I see."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you ask?"

"Just that some of your teachers have noticed that you seem more tired lately."

"Oh. Sir, do I go home today or…"

"Today would be great."

"o.k., may I have lunch though? I already bought the ticket."

"Yes."

"And the rest of the math lesson?"

"You may go to the rest of your math lesson as well."

"Thank you."

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,.-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,,-.,.-,-.,.-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-

"Hey, what was that about?" Valera immediately asked turning back in her chair.

"Talk to you later."

"Are you o.k.?" Speedle asked turning too.

"Yeah, it's just a long story."

"Mister Speedle, Miss Valera, I would appreciate if you turned to the board instead of looking to your friends."

"Yes sir, sorry."

"So, like I was saying, when Y equals X then…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, what happened?"

"I'm expelled."

"What? Why?!"

"I'm pregnant, it gives bad image and example."

"Bull shit."

"It's the rules."

"Damn the rules."

"Yeah, they'll let me do the final exams, that's good."

"I guess, if you want the scholarship."

"I do, I can't afford college."

"We know."

"What happens now?"

"I go home. I'll talk to Horatio, see if I can work full time, at least I make some extra money."

"Yes."

"Eric, don't you say nothing?"

"What is there to say? It's not like we can do something, I thing that it's bad, and it's supid, but I don't make the rules, besides, there's a bright side."

"There is?"

"More money, we need money, and urgent money."

"Yes but…"

"I can go back to studies next year if I need to, right now it's the baby that matters."

"Yes."

"But still…"

"I just wanted you to make me a favor." Calleigh interrupted making Valera sigh.

"o.k."

"could you record the lessons? And give me the appointments and exercises the teacher gives and all that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uh, Calleigh?"

"Hum… hey."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No, not anymore."

"You quit?"

"No, they expelled me."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Guess that one was coming."

"Yeah, so, now I have the whole day free and I was wondering… can I work full time?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

"It's o.k., so now you got a break from 2 to 3 to lunch, and 8 to 9 to dinner."

"No, don't worry, half an hour for lunch and another half for dinner is o.k."

"But I give you a full hour, now put your apron on, we got work to do."

"Sure! Thank you."

Lol it breaks here

So… it took me ages to publish it, I know, and I'm sorry that it's a short chapter, but I blocked completely, and then I had this crazy stupid idea of writing a book, that did not passed by the 2 first pages, and even those 2 pages were horrible, really, horrible, and now I'm addicted to 90210 so it takes me way long to write something, but I promise I'll publish (thank god for backup/emergency chapters) by the way, in English when you say "a universal language" does it sounds "juniversal" because it has an "a" before the word universal? And if it does, does it also applies to every word that starts with a vowel like, orange or car, then would it be like, "I ate a jorange" and "I got a jyellow car"? please answer I got an oral test in two days and I really have to get a 20 (that would be an A+ in American grades, I don't know about other countries) and my teacher insists that it's read "juniversal", but I've never heard anyone say it like that so it's weird! Anyway, thankyou!


	32. Chapter 32

"Wow, what's up with today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There's way more people than usual here."

"Do you watch football at all?"

"Occasionally, I haven't followed the games why?"

"It's the semi-final."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Yes, and it's Franks birthday."

"Really?"

"Yes, therefore his food is on me."

"o.k."

"Here you go Frank, H says that it's on him."

"Does he now?"

"Yes, and happy birthday! How come you didn't tell me before!?"

"You never asked."

Calleigh hugged him tightly smiling.

"Happy birthday."

"You said that already."

"I know, may I ask something?"

"Go ahead kid."

"Are you all cops?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. May I ask something else?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone carries a Glock 17C?"

"How do you even know that there's a gun called Glock 17 C?"

"My… step father? You could call him that, he used to go to this fire range and I watched him, he taught me how to shoot, and we used to go hunt sometimes, we hardly caught an animal, it was more for the fun."

"Wow."

Calleigh chuckled nervously at some of the amazed looks that the cops were giving her.

"None of us has one."

"Hum."

"Well, I'll go now, already made a fool of myself so…"

"No fool, you amazed us that's all."

"In a good way?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Humhm."

"Hey kid, you're pregnant right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A bit, it's just that I wanted to ask you how you manage to work all day."

"What do you mean?"

"My wife is five months pregnant and she complains every time she climbs the stairs to our floor, but you walk back and forth the whole day and you don't complain."

"I'm only four months."

"Still."

"Yeah, I remember my wife complaining all the time because of her feet or whatever."

"And the cravings in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, once she saw this program on the T,V and she made me go get her cookie dough ice-cream at 3 a.m."

"Yeah?"

"Yah man."

"Glad my wife was never pregnant."

"How old is she?"

"25."

"You're still young, you got time to go throw all the pain.

"Doesn't the woman suffers the most? After all, she's the one who has a baby getting out of her."

Calleigh chuckled getting the rest of the food.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Calleigh and Eric sat in the waiting room waiting for Calleigh to be called and looking to the couple kids that were playing in the floor.

"Wanna pway?

"They looked down to a boy who was holding a dinosaur smiling.

"Sorry?

"Wannw pway? Pwease."

"Jake! I'm so sorry, he doesn't understand that he can't o and talk to people like that."

"It's o.k., he's really cute."

"Thank you."

"Does it feels good?"

"What?"

"Being a mom."

"It's the best feeling in the world, are you expecting a girl or a boy?"

Calleigh looked confused at the lady.

"For you to have asked you have to be pregnant."

"Oh, we don't know yet."

"How many months has that baby been cooking?"

"4, you?"

"Almost six now."

"Wanna pway!""

"Jake…"

"Wanna pway wit' pweety hair pwese."

"Pretty hair?"

"Your hair is yewow."

"Yes, you like it?"

The boy nodden grabing her hand and pulling her.

"Come, pway dinosaur."

"Jake, you can't make people go with you l,ike that, how many times have I told you that?"

"Mommy! Wanna pway."

"It's o.k., I love dinosaurs."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cal, that's us."

"Oh, sorry Jake, guess we have to play next time."

"Otay."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

"You were great with him you know?"

"Yes?"

"Humhm, I can't wait for watch you playing with our kid."

"Me either."

"Hello Eric, Calleigh."

"Hey."

"So, I see you're dating again."

"Does everyone knows we broke up?"

"You're pretty obvious, Calleigh, you know the drill."

Calleigh laid in the gurney.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good, I don't have so many nausea, but my clothes don't fit anymore."

"You got to get new ones then."

She'll drag me to the shopping business on Sunday.

"Got any baby stuff?"

"No."

"I advise you to make a baby shower first, people often get you baby things and that way you don't end up buying things that someone gives you later."

"o.k."

"so, any weird things? Questions?"

"Is my bump suppose to be this small?"

"It depends on the person, but we'll see that with the sonogram, have you had any pain?"

"My feet get a bit swollen."

"It's normal, you got to stop walking for a bit, what about your back?"

"No, nothing yet."

"o.k., that's good."

"My breasts feel weird."

The doctor laughed at her blushing.

"It's normal, they'll hut for a bit, if you rub some oil on it they'll stop hurting that much."

"When does the baby starts moving?"

"About now, maybe next month."

"o.k."

"so, let's make a sonogram and see if the baby is willing to let us know if it's a boy or a girl?

"Please.

The doctor lifted Calleigh's shirt rubbing the cream on her skin and turning on the sonogram machine.

"Here we go, do you really want to know the sex?"

"Yes."

"Eric?"

"Yes, and please make it a boy."

"You men never want to go throw all the girly things do you?"

"No."

"Sorry Eric, baby girl."

"Really?"

"Yep, here see?"

"No, not at all."

"Guess you have to be used to see it to understand what you're seeing."

"Humhm" they mumbled not even listening what she was saying focused in the baby girl moving in the screen.

"So cute."

"A cute little monkey,."

"Eric!"

He laughed accepting the picture that the doctor had printed.

"Do you got any names?"

"No."

"You better start thinking."

"It's still 5 months to the baby to be born."

"Maybe 4, we'll try to keep the baby in there for the whole 9 months but don't be surprised if she get's out at the eight month."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"No, in the last month the baby only grows, it's fully developed."

"Oh, o.k."

"By the way, you better have all the sex you want to have in the next couple months because you cannot have intercourse in the last 3 months of pregnancy."

"What?"

"Why not?"

"It's to avoid premature birth."

"Man…" Eric complained.

As for the rest, everything is o.k., the baby is doing great, she's a bit small, but she'l grow up "more in the next months, the growing rates aren't exact, Calleigh, please follow the list I gave you, it was for a reason, when you're craving it's o.k., but please, avoid pizza, really."

"o.k., sorry."

"Besides that there's not much to say, don't get stressed, relax and all that, and start thinking of some names and do a baby shower."

"o.k., thanks."

"You can go, and Calleigh, next appointment I'll collect some blood.

"Ugh." She frowned.

"What's with you and needles?"

"They're needles, they get into your veins and put chemicals on them."

"o.k. point taken, now go, have a nice lunch, and no pizza!"

"Yes ma'am."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Cal?" Eric whisperd pulilng her more to him.

"Yes?" She whispered back snuggling into him.

"Are Aillin and Maella coming for you birthday?"

"Humhm. Why do you ask me every day if they're coming?"

"I'm just curious."

"Sure you are, really, why?"

"I was just thinking, the cops… they never told you anything else about your parents did they?"

"No, nothing."

"Maybe they said Maella or Aillin, or your parents, they're adults."

"Yes. May we not talk about it please?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Eric? "Calleigh called a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"How do you think that my parents will react? You know, when they find out I reported them."

"Cal, I think they already know, I mean, don't cops have to report to the people when someone accuses them of a crime?"

"I don't know, maybe they didn't believed me, I wasn't hurt then Eric, for all they know it's me saying it, and I bet that there are a few mad and stupid people who accuse other people of crimes."

"Maybe."

"Yeah."

"Let's not think about it, we can always go there if they don't do a thing."

"Can you go with me, tomorrow."

"Already?"

"It's been months Eric, we'll just make sure."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Maella or Aillin?"

"No, I want to do this in my own, well, with you but… you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, no adults. "

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow then."

"Yes."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wow, this is a lot more empty than the last time we came here.

"Maybe it's because it's Sunday."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Miss, may I help you?"

"Hum… yes, I came here to report a crime a few months ago and they never said anything about it yet."

"How many months ago?"

"4."

"o.k., what was the crime you reported?"

"Child abuse."

Calleigh kept a plane voice but Eric could feel her body shaking next to him.

"Is the child under or over 12?"

"Hum… now over 12."

"How old?"

"16" she muttered.

"o.k., that's weird, even with children over 12, these things use to be quick, I'm going to talk to the officer evolved, do you know his, or her name?"

"no, it was a man, brown eyes and hair."

"Unfortunately that's what we have more, did he had an accent, something you noticed?

"Yes, a little bit, I think it was Spanish or something."

"There you go, that's Ramirez, he's not here, but you can talk to someone else in the same department if you want."

"When will officer Ramirez be back?"

"Only next month."

"Then can I talk to someone else?"

"Yeah sure."

"o.k. let me get your file and then I'll call you."

"Thank you."

"Hey Frank?" The women called.

"Yeah?"

"You're needed."

"And there goes my quiet day, what's up?"

"A kid reported child abuse, no one did a thing apparently."

"What? What's the name?"

"Hey kid, where's the girl you were with?"

"Bathroom."

"Do you know the name of the child she was talking about?"

"Calleigh Duquesne."

"Uh, can you spell it?"

"C-A-L-L-E-I-G-H D-U-Q-U-E-S-N-E."

"o.k. thank you."

"Hey Frank, the kid is Calleigh Duquesne, C-A"

"I know how it's spelled thank you."

"o.k."

"Wait up a sec, is the girl blond?"

"Yeah."

"Green eyes?"

"Blue maybe, I didn't noticed, she's with boy, Cuban, tall."

"Was she pregnant?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Sothern accent?"

"Defenetly, why?"

"I think I know her."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call her right now."

"Please do it, I'm going to get the file real quick."

"o.k."

"send her to interrogation 4."

"o.k."

"hey, kids, come on, interrogation room number 4, it's…"

"we remember."

"o.k."

"that as quick."

"Yeah, not many people helps I guess."

"Yeah."

Eric opened the door for Calleigh and followed her inside both sitting and waiting.

"I'm sorry, I just went to pick a fi"

Calleigh stared at the detective as he looked back.

"Hey there."

"Frank?"

"Well, I don't have a twin so yes."

"Don't you go home at Sundays?"

"I had to fill in, so, I heard you reported child abuse?"

"Yes."

"Who's the child?"

She looked down and it didn't took more that hers and Eric's look to understand that the girl that reported the crime was also a victim.

"o.k. when did you first reported the crime?"

"About 4 months ago."

"What did they said back then?"

"That they would look into it, and call my parents and me if they had anything new."

"They never did?"

"No.

"o.k."

Frank opened the file reading the notes and sighed.

"They didn't do a thing."

"w-what?

"You weren't hurt at the time, and the only evidence they had was your statement."

"Doesn't that count?"

"Not if it's just that Calleigh, they can't take a word of a teenager and arrest someone like that."

"But it's true."

"I believe you."

"Wait, she was in a doctor, he figured it out, can't he give a statement too?"

"Sure, and he can get us the X-ray too, we just have to find him."

"I remember his name was something like… it started with a J."

"That won't help, you can go to the hospital and ask for that information."

"o.k. then what?"

"You bring it to me, and to me expecificly, I'll handle it, don't worry kiddo, I'll get them."

Calleigh nodded again whipping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, they can't hurt you Calleigh, Eric's here, I'm here, we're all here, and we won't let them hurt you anymore."

"o-okay."

"Let's do this, I'll take your case, I'll interrogate the doctor and see the X-rays, then I'll call your parents here for them to explain themselves."

"Do you have to tell them?"

"Yes kid, they have to know that you accused them of child abuse and they'll have to come to court."

"c-court?"

"Wait, isn't that a bit too much? Can't we just report it, you arrest them and it's done?"

"This isn't a movie, we can't do that, sorry."

"Do I also have to go to court?"

"Maybe, I'll try my best not to have you testifying."

"Thank you."

"o.k. Eric, I trust you to take care of her and get me that doctors name."

"sure."

"o.k., that's all I can do for now, the rest I have to get a case and present it to the D.A."

"o.k., so, can we go now?"

"Yes, you can go."

"o.k."

"oh, Calleigh, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." she answered with a wide smile.

"Damn, I was almost sure it was going to be a boy."

"Sorry."

"Now I have to pay Alex 20 bucks."

"You betted on that?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
